Patience
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: ['Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.'] A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of daily balls, and everything between. AU, LuNa
1. Prologue

**Title: **Patience  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary:** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl it weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san knows that this may be a little cliche, but she is trying to make it very original. This is Kiari-san's first One Piece fanfiction and first fanfiction on this site. So she asked for you to be gentle. Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san is sad. She doesn't own One Piece. -mopes-

**Extra- **Revised Version!

**Patience**

**-Prologue-**

Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't. She hated them with every bone in her body. Yet, she was forced to attend them anyhow. Who was this girl? Why, she was the princess of course!

With a grumble, the princess flopped down onto her royal throne. Oh, how she wished she could leave. However, if she did manage to sneak away, the "royal snob," also known as her younger step-nephew, would tattle to the king. That would result in some painfully long lecture and a castle arrest. And she was too tired to want to worry about guards following her every move.

The young princess fidgeted in her chair. "This dress is so uncomfortable," she grunted, trying to straighten it out so that she could sit back comfortably. She hadn't wanted to wear the dress, but the maids had forced it upon her. It was lucky that the girl didn't die from the over puffy sleeves, two-layers of frilled skirt bottom, high neck collar, and baby blue color. However, she had jumped out of her room window and ran as far as she could until the guards had caught her.

A sigh escaped the princess's mouth as she lazily rested her arm over the armrest of the chair. She was completely and utterly bored at this point. Hell! She didn't know a single soul, beside her family and servants, which crowded the elegant ballroom. There were many fine dressed gentlemen and beautifully dressed women loitering about the dance floor with their partners, eating delicately at the table of food and drinks, or talking amongst others. None of the guests looked alike and all was royalty, ruling at least one village around the world.

The princess took another survey about the room, hoping to find something interesting to occupy herself. Nothing caught her eye, though she did rather adore some of the dresses the women wore. As she absently ogled at the wealthy dresses, someone had snuck behind her chair without her knowledge. With the grace of a tiger attacking prey, said person leapt out in front of the girl, giving a vicious growl. This startled her greatly as she jumped at least a foot in the air.

"I scared you! I scared you!" sang the laughing prince.

"Why you little-" she growled, preparing to pounce. However, she was stopped by a fair hand that placed itself on her shoulder. The angered princess whipped around to face her blue-haired sister; "Nojiko!"

Said woman smiled and patted her younger sister's shoulder before settling herself in her own royal throne. Nojiko patted at her lap and watched as the small prince scampered his way over and onto her lap, snuggling close to his adoptive mother. The queen stroked her six-year-old son's pale green hair as she stared out at the dance floor. Soft, melodic music drifting from the left side of the room, where a band was playing on a makeshift stage, kept everything relatively peaceful.

"Where's Niwa?" the princess asked, stiffly sitting herself back in her throne.

"Mingling among the guests," Nojiko petted her child gently, lolling him to sleep.

The princess crossed her arms in a huffed pout as she glared out in the king's direction. "What was he thinking? Throwing a ball every other day of the week? He must be crazy! I don't see how you are so attached to him."

The queen gently giggled in amusement at her younger sister. "He's just happy," she reasoned, brushing back a short orange strand of hair that had fallen in her sister's flawless face. Easily she passed the slumbering prince into her arms and stood up. "Please take him to bed for me. I need to get back to Niwa." Nojiko started back towards the ballroom, but stopped and turned to look over her shoulder with a sneer. "And get yourself a new dress while you're at it." Then she was off, back at her husband's side, talking friendly with the empire of Fishlin and his two wives.

Seething at her older sister's back, the princess rose to her feet, cradling the small prince in her arms. She then started out of the ballroom and down a variety of halls. It didn't take long to reach her sister's adoptive son's room and settle him in his full sized bed. Pulling the thick blue comforter up to his chin, she placed a ghost of a kiss on his forehead and wished him peaceful dreams. Then she was out of the dark room and following down the hall until she reached her own. Once inside her large two-room spread, she stripped herself of the horribly gaudy excuse of a dress and slipped into something more exquisite and mature.

When she returned to the nearly full ballroom, all attention was focused on her. All the males, excluding Niwa, ogled at her deliciously ripe form and unblemished pale skin. Her orange hair had been pulled back in an elaborate diamond clip and her dark brown eyes twinkled with delight. She did love getting attention. Thrusting the end of her thick white boa over her shoulder and around her neck, the princess carried on with her shocking entrance with a proud air. Black heels clicking against the marble floors, she made her way over to her throne and sat down.

The ballroom began moving again as female dates and wives got restless with their gaping dates or husbands. There were only a slight handful of single princes and princesses left in the country. It was because most were married off so that their royalty could be passed down from generation to generation. This way it'd be without worry of having to hand over to another, larger family. Almost everyone feared having their thrones taken over by someone not of their own royal bloodline. Why? Well, because people were just horribly stubborn and protective of their stuff in that way.

The princess became vaguely irritated as flock after flock of males swarmed at her feet, all asking for at least one dance with the lovely young maiden. Hence, a reason she hated attending balls; too much of the sickly attention. Of course, she enjoyed it at first, as most woman did. But after a while, however, it simply becomes a bother. Was it her fault she was really quite so attractive though? Not in the least. It was definitely not her fault if she was naturally beautiful. Besides, she did like to take advantage of her looks. It helped her to get anything she wanted from just about any male out there in the world. It was a good thing; a very good thing indeed.

There were also other reasons which made her hate such royal outings. It was all the money spent. It was such a waste of such lovely green paper, gold and silver coins, and other forms of it. The princess was some what of a money hoarder. She enjoyed saving as much as humanly possible and spending all only on herself; not on some useless social event. It was not her call, though. It was the king's and queen's and if they wanted a ball, they got a ball. But a ball every other day was ridiculous! That was just way too much money being spent!

Suddenly, the mob of males split in half so that someone may approach the startling beauty. That someone was the king himself. Once he reached the princess he held out his hand as an offer to dance in which she accepted, placing her slender hand in his. Niwa led her out onto the dance floor where he tangled his hand in hers and wrapped his other around her waist, keeping a couple safe inches between them. He wasn't one for being physical with anyone but his wife and children, but Nojiko had suggested he dance with her. He also heard from her that the princess was curious as to why he was throwing the multitude of balls just because he was "happy."

"You sure freshen up quick, Nami," he started with a smirk as they waltzed gracefully around the room.

"Why thank-you dear brother-in-law," the princess answered.

"Nojiko says you're curious as to what is with all the dances we'll be holding these two weeks," he continued.

"You're damn right I'm curious. You're wasting all my precious savings!"

"I'm cheerful," he chuckled.

"Yes, Nojiko said the same thing. But no one just throws an event just for the pure joy of it. There must be a reason behind it. What are you hiding from me? Have your parents finally died off? Have you made peace with the enemy nations? Tell me now, King Niwa!"

The King sighed dejectedly, "No, no, it isn't anything near those goals, but I assure you it is something pleasing."

"And what exactly could that be?" she slightly raised a delicate brow.

"Nami, Nami, Nami," he 'tsk'ed with an amused smirk, "Have you really forgotten your own sister's anniversary?"

"Of course not!" the princess spat.

"No need getting so upset about it. That isn't the only reason, mind you, for we're expecting another heir to the family. We're prepared to share the excitement with the rest of the world in the next week." Niwa was obviously excited. His little smirk had grown into a full blown grin and he had been taking loving looks back at his wife every now and again. Nami on the other hand was so shocked she had ceased all movement and broke away from her brother-in-law.

**-TBC-**

Kiari-san hopes that you liked this and that you'll review and make her day even better. Once again, flames are ignored, constuctive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	2. Chapter 1: Straw Hat

**Title:** Patience  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary:** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl it weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything between. AU, LuNa 

Kiari-san likes talking in the third person, so she'll continue to talk that way. She is sorry if you're annoyed by it, but she is having fun. Kiari-san is also sorry for the delay in her chapter, but her computer broke. It was very sad, for she didn't have a life then. Anyhow, Kiari-san is over-joyed by the two reviews she's gotten and repeatedly thanks dbzgtfan2004 and tori007otaku for them. Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san is sad. She doesn't own One Piece. -mopes-

**Extra-** Revised Edition!

**Patience**

**-Chapter One: Straw Hat-**

Soon dawn approached, signaling the end of the night ball. The royal guests bid their farewells to the hosts and vowed to be back for the second one the next day. All in all, the dance went rather well, except for the carrot-topped princess demanding to know why she wasn't told sooner from the queen. She never got a true answer from either rulers, but dropped it seeing as it wasn't her choice who they told, even though she was their younger sister/in-law.

Once every single guest had evacuated from the alluring castle, the three went straight to bed. A ball really did wipe one completely of energy.

Nami had to drag herself to her room and nearly fell asleep in her expensive dress because she was so tired. Luckily, she did manage to throw on a pair of limp pajamas, though, before crawling into her graciously big four-post bed and drifting off into dream land.

**II**

In a small farm house in the small village ruled by the Niwa Kororo couple, two young men were just waking up, however. A large rooster that had stationed itself on the roof of the poor hut was their alarm clock as it squawked at the rising sun.

Bright splashes of soft reds and oranges seeped through the small slip between the drawn curtains, resting on the cheerful face of a slumbering boy. His mouth hung wide open, dark snores emitting from it, and he was sprawled out on his hammock. His feather pillow was folded over the edge, threatening to fall off like the cotton blanket which had already before that night. The sleeping boy, however, had no idea of its threat as only small locks of raven hair were flopped unceremoniously over its edge.

In the other room another boy, a couple years older than the other, was awake and dressing for the morning work. Pulling on a pair of black slacks and placing his brownish red cowboy hat over his long disheveled hair, he walked out into the small kitchen. There he prepared a meaty breakfast, knowing well that his younger brother would immediately be at the table once he got a whiff of the breakfast aroma.

And sure enough, no sooner after his recent thoughts, there was a loud thump of something hitting the wooden floors and then softer, quicker padding as the fallen raced for the kitchen. The older had just enough time to set out the plate of meat at a seat of the table before his optimistic brother pounced on the aforementioned seat and began digging into his fatty meal. Unlike the one stuffing his face, however, he hadn't much of an appetite for breakfasts and preferred just a couple swigs of what alcohol was sitting in the cupboard to fuel him up.

The morning meal didn't last long as in a few minutes all food that was placed upon the solid oak table was gobbled up by the human garbage disposal known as Monkey D Luffy. Patting his bloated stomach the boy thanked his older brother, Ace, for the delicious meal. In answer, Ace laughed his welcome before taking a gulp at his cup. Then he ushered his little brother to go get ready for the early morning work like he did every other normal morning.

Once dressed in loose jeans that he rolled up to his knees, a loose red vest, and his treasured straw hat, he and his brother slipped on their shoes (or sandals in Luffy's case) and exited their humble, but rundown abode.

The first thing the brothers did upon reaching the acre farm they now ran was feed the animals. The pigs were fed their normal slop, the chickens got seeds and dried corn, horses got hay and oats, and the cows were led into the pasture where they could feed upon the green grass. While the animals ate, the farmer boys cleaned out the chicken coop and scrubbed down the horse barn. They were planning to re-paint it a darker shade anyhow.

Luffy was in charge of milking the cows while Ace hand picked the ripe crops and settled them in baskets, ready to sell in the village. Then he loaded the baskets into a cart in which he would heave into the village. However, he first had to wait for his younger brother to finish with the cows so that he could bottle the milk and bring them as well. This was how they got their money; by selling their food stock.

Finally, the scarred boy came running up with three tin pails of milk, sloshing as he ran. In a cloud of dust, he stopped just before his brother and grinned his trade-mark smile. "Sorry!" he chimed, handing over the heavy pails. Ace just sighed, taking the buckets before Luffy had the chance to drop or spill them.

"While I'm at the village I'll buy some needed items and clothing. What I need you to do while I'm gone is bathe the animals, paint the barn, and plant more crops for what I've pulled out. Can I trust you to do all that?" he informed after bottling the milk and giving the other some for their own needs.

"Yes sir!" Luffy saluted enthusiastically, before rushing off towards their hut to set away the warm milk.

**III**

Back at the Niwa Kororo castle, Nami had woken up from a peaceful sleep feeling completely rested. Dressing out of her light pajamas, she hopped into a simple dress and headed for the dinning hall. A hearty English breakfast was sure to start her day well.

Upon reaching the richly decorated dinning room, she seated herself at the head of the long glass table and waited for a servant to appear out of the swinging doors that led to the kitchen. It didn't take long, for a couple seconds after she had settled in her chair, a servant's head peeked into the room to see if anyone had occupied it in the last half hour. Seeing his princess's fiery orange hair over the back of the chair, he walked out in a butler-like manner.

"How can I serve you Princess Nami?" he formally asked, bowing down slightly.

"Just a simple English breakfast, please," Nami flashed a smile at the man, before he nodded and scurried back into the kitchen to relay the order to the chef present.

It didn't take long for the meal to arrive before the princess. The chefs were fast, but efficient cooks. On her plate sat a small stack of perfectly round pancakes, scrambled eggs sprinkled with shredded cheese, and a couple strips of crisp and juicy bacon. As a side dish, she had a couple slices of toasted wheat bread already evenly splattered with butter and a cup of orange juice. She thanked the servant and the chef before delectably starting at her meal.

After her highly healthy, delicious breakfast, Nami excused herself from the table now occupied by Niwa and her older sister and left for her room. However, she first stopped off at a room near hers that had been kept a secret from all occupants of the castle. Quickly looking around her to make sure no one was coming or in sight, she dug into the unnoticeable pocket in her dress and pulled out an old-fashioned, but small, golden key. As silently as she could keep it, she fitted the key into the lock and twisted. The brass and also old-fashioned lock snapped open and fell to the carpeted floor with a thump.

Then with practiced swiftness and grace, Nami scooped up the lock and fitted it over the door knob, making it look as if the room was still locked, and walked into her latent room. Dropping the key back into her dress pocket and switching on the single dim light dangling in the center of the room, she walked across the clustered room and to the window in which thick cream curtains were drawn. Nami easily pulled open the curtains, letting the brightest shades of blue and yellow engulf the once dusky room. With a delighted sigh at the beautiful scenery just outside her window, the carrot topped princess turned back around to face her secret room.

At one side sat a solid oak desk, two stacks of sketch pads at either end. One stack was used pads and the other was pads that were still relatively new. A group of sharpened HB and B pencils sat in a cup between the two stacks and a pencil shaver sat beside it. On the other side of the room was a low, fancily carved table where layers of tube paints rested next to a box of many different brushes and a palette. Beside that table were a couple three-legged easels and a dainty wooden stool. Blank and used canvases were also in piles on the wooden floor or leaning against the cream colored walls. And there were many other art supplies littering the room.

Why did Nami keep this room and her love and talent for art to herself? She wasn't sure. She just had the odd feeling that if it got out it would ruin her. Though that made no sense, even to her, she still hid it. It was all for an unexplainable, unknown reason. Of course, it didn't bother her in the least. She liked keeping things hidden from others and bearing secrets that no one in the world knew about. It kind of made her feel like some sort of spy or thief, and she liked that feeling for an unknown reason.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea hit Nami as she got the urge to draw and/or paint. Smiling at her brilliance, she drew the curtains and switched off the light. She silently slipped out of the room, really locking the door this time when she closed it, and entered her bedroom. Upon entering her room she immediately went over to her walk-in wardrobe and pulled out a thin, tattered cloak and a bag that's suppose to sit on one shoulder and rest at the opposite hip. Nami took these things back into her secret art room so that she could access her idea. Into the bag she loaded a fresh sketch pad and a couple pencils, the palette and some tube paint, and an unused canvas. Then she folded up the three-legged wooden easel and wrapped her cloak around it.

The princess latently crept out of the room once again and started down the hall. The bag's strap rested over her shoulder and hung at her opposite hip, while the wrapped easel was tucked between it and her leg. Her arm rested comfortably over the bag and held the wrapped item from its bottom.

She felt rather proud of herself as she walked down the hall, but that was to change when she heard the all too familiar voice of a certain blonde chef. "Nami-chwan!" he cried gleefully, running down the hall towards her. Gracefully stopping before her, he held out the covered dish to her. Nami, however, took a minute to look him over. The blonde hair, that curly eyebrow, the dress suit, the cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth still spewing a soft trail of smoke; nothing was out of place.

"Do you need something Sanji-kun?" Her voice was light and heavenly, and the way she said his name... Oh! He absolutely loved her!

"I made you your favorite," the chef, formally known as Sanji, said as he pulled off the cover to reveal a yellowish pie with crumbly crust and a dab of whipped cream atop, "Lemon Meringue Pie."

Nami looked between the pie and the chef, contemplating whether she wanted to refuse it or accept it. Accepting it and having to eat it would take too long, so refusing would be the easiest way out, but she didn't want to hurt the poor man who adored her so much. So, much to her dismay, she took the plate of pie with a friendly smile, "Thank-you so much Sanji-kun." She leaned the covered easel against the wall, making sure it stayed covered, and picked up the fork that sat diligently beside the pie on the plate. Suddenly, Nami wolfishly scooped the pie into her mouth and in no time was done with the whole piece. Luckily, Sanji was too caught up in just staring at her with hearts in his eyes that he didn't notice her unruly behavior. "It was delicious," she passed the dish back into his hands, "But I have to get going now. Good-bye." And with that Nami picked up the wrapped item and all but raced down the hall. She loved to be pampered, but now was just not the time for it.

Once she was out of the castle and at least a fourth of the way towards the village, Nami unraveled the easel from her cloak and wrapped the flimsy clothing around herself, putting up the hood so that the villagers could not see who she was.

The village market place was crowded with people either buying or selling items. Row upon row of carts and stands ran down the entire length of the small village and was stocked with food, tools, clothes, and other items. Even animals were being sold; and for hefty prices. The princess gazed all around her in awe. She'd seen plenty of villages much like these before, but there was just something about this very village that was enchanting to her. It made her want to capture it on paper, but she refrained from doing just that. She didn't want to attract much of any type of attention here.

Farther along the village Nami walked, shoving her way through crowds of people she couldn't get around. And there, two stands away, sat an unusual cart. No, it wasn't the cart that was interesting, but more the merchant who was likely to be the owner of it. He wore a cowboy hat and had ink tattoos on his back and arms. He was attracting quite a crowd now with his fire breathing. The trick to it was quite simple; liquor and a match, but he had neither. Somehow, this man was just suddenly breathing fire. If you didn't think that interesting in such a poor village then you must've been blind.

The carrot-topped princess made her way over to the man and dropped a couple gold pieces into a shallow bucket he had placed before him. Then she picked up a small orange from his cart and started off, but not before catching his thanks.

She carried on until she finally reached the end of the village. And what stood before her dark chocolate eyes was the beautiful scenery she had hoped for. Acres upon acres of bright green pastures with some light splashes of colorful flowers, an azure blue sky with bits and pieces of fluffy white clouds drifting along, a small farm and hut in the distance, and a brightly glowing sun to lighten it all up. It was all so beautiful and quiet.

Nami continued walking down the beaten path until she was closer to the farm. She thought it'd be a good touch to the peaceful meadow at its side. Of course, there wasn't suppose to be anyone living there anymore. If she heard correctly from the gossiping maid, all the occupants of that place had died off and now it was an abandoned farm. But from where she could see, it looked rather lively. Perhaps she could go check it out.

What she found when she neared the farm house was a farmer boy who was washing down a midnight black mare with the soft water of a hose. He was clothed in a red vest, blue jeans rolled up to his knees, sandals, and a tattered old straw hat with a red band. Beads of sweat and water dribbled down his tan, rubbery skin and from the angle she was looking she could see a small scar near the bottom of his eye. Then he turned, looking straight at her with his cheerful coal eyes, and she froze.

**-TBC-**

Kiari-san hopes you liked. She made it longer for you all. And again, she is so very sorry she couldn't get this up any sooner. Kiari-san hopes that you can forgive her. Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	3. Chapter 2: Hello

**Title:** Patience  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary:** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san dances with happiness. She has gotten reviews from one of the best LuffyxNami authors she's seen out there on Thanks meethzonk, and the other reviewers, a bizillion and will be answering her story reviews at the ends of chapters from now on.

**Disclaimer-** If Kiari-san DID own One Piece she would've certainly put in more LuNa moments, but without ruining the plots.

**Extra-** Revised Version!

**Patience**

**-Chapter Two: Hello-**

She was frozen stiff, and no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't listen to the excuses her mind was trying to make. No one was supposed to be living in the farm. It was suppose to be abandoned. So why was the boy there? Was she seeing things? Perhaps she was dreaming. Everything did seem a bit unreal anyhow. She saw a man breathing fire in the village for goodness sake! However, a pinch to her arm, which she did herself, assured her that she was, in fact, wide awake.

And then a voice snapped Nami from her thoughts with a sudden start. The boy talked. His voice was quite scratchy and loud, but considerably cheerful. She needed to answer somehow, but whenever she opened her mouth nothing came. So she stood stock still, gasping like a fish out of water.

Luffy, however, was not very bright and took her gasping as something wrong. Frantically he tried thinking of something to do while looking around him. Then his eyes fell upon the bucket of soapy water. And the next thing either of them knew, Princess Nami was soaking from head to waist, small soap suds clinging to her clothes and Luffy standing a couple feet in front of her, holding the tin bucket in which the water once sat.

Nami blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Four times. She exploded with rage.

"Why you rotten good for nothing... What the hell were you thinking dumping a damn bucket of water on me!? Who do you think you are, to do something like that to me! Look, you got all my supplies wet!" And she continued rambling on in that angry manner.

Meanwhile, the farmer boy had puckered his lips in a pout and pushed them to one side and tapped his chin as though he was deep in thought. She was still rambling, but she wasn't so blinded that she didn't notice that he was just staring at her. It kind of got her heart pumping. She wasn't too sure as to why herself, but his stare was just so unnerving. No one had been so fixed to just stare intently at her. Well, except perhaps Sanji, but he wasn't really staring as opposed to ogling.

"You look familiar," the boy finally concluded, snapping Nami from her thoughts with a start once again.

"You're damn right I should look familiar! I'm only just ru-" she was cut off as a squealing pig raced between the two, startling the poor, wet mare who kicked her hind legs and smacked Luffy right in the back of his hard head. He was sent flying, head first, right past Nami and into a tree that was conveniently set a couple feet away and giving off plenty of shade for the carrot-topped girl.

The princess blinked dumbfounded a couple seconds before rushing to the unconscious farmer boy who had slid down the smooth tree trunk and lay with his butt up in the air. Frantically she looked over him and was relieved to only see a large lump on the back of his head and a couple minor scrapes from the tree. Nami stayed squatted beside him a while as she made up her mind on either leaving him there and going back to what she was doing before or taking him back to the hut she saw not far from them, clean up his injuries, and borrow something of his so she wouldn't have to stay in wet clothing. She chose the latter, because she didn't like wearing wet clothes. It made her uncomfortable.

So Nami slung Luffy's arm around her shoulders and supported him up to the best of her ability and started for the rundown hut. Upon reaching the place, she settled him in the first bed she found, which was an actual bed, and raided the room for an oversized shirt she could borrow. However, there were absolutely no shirts in the room. This slightly puzzled Nami. "Who in their right mind doesn't have at least one shirt?" she asked, only to have a loud moo from the farm cows answer her.

She didn't give up though and went to the other room and began her raiding once again. In a dressing drawer she found quite a handful of shirts stuffed in unceremoniously. The majority of them were red vests, but she did find one or two plain button-up shirts. So she took one and dressed into it, leaving her wet dress on the floor of the room without thought. His shirt fit her perfectly. It covered everything needing to stay covered from strange eyes and stopped at her upper thigh.

Princess Nami went back into the room in which Luffy was sleeping fitfully on his stomach. She examined the lump on his head intently to find a small cut that was beginning to spill its contents slowly. As soon as she found the first aid kit, she dabbed a little salve onto the cut and wrapped a bandage around that section of his head. She left his face alone, however, as there wasn't anything but shallow scratches that didn't even show signs of reaching farther than the second layer of dead skin.

Exiting the bedroom she could hear the occupant starting to snore viciously, causing her to barely stifle a giggle. He sounded rather funny when he snored. After a minute of listening to his snores and giggling, Nami walked out the hall and straight into the kitchen/dinning/living room. All against one wall was the oven, stove, counter, and refrigerator and below the counter was a small row of cupboard in which she was certain all dishes and silverware were kept, along with perhaps some spices. A little ways from the wall, on a fuzzy hearthrug, was a clear table for four with only three chairs. She mused that the fourth must've broken somehow.

It didn't take her long to look over the room, because of the size of it, but all in all, she kind of liked it. Because of the simplicity and the warm glow of the room it was welcoming and cozy; much more inviting than the castle was, in her eye. She loved the richness of the castle, but this hut just felt so much warmer and lived in. Nami could've gone farther into her feeling about the room, but at the moment she had the sudden urge to draw and paint the place. That way she could keep it with her and have that feeling of comfort forever.

So Nami quickly went back to the room in which she had undressed and fetched the bag she'd left there as well. Bringing it back out to the table, she draped the strap over the back of a wooden chair and fished around inside it for her sketch pad and pencils. Soon enough she pulled them out and set them on the table. She flipped the pad to the first fresh page and picked out the best pencil suitable before sitting in the corner of the room and sketching away.

**II**

Meanwhile, back at the village market place, Ace was getting ready to close up seeing as the tin bowl for the sold crops and his fire breathing was overflowing with gold and silver coins. He stuffed the money into his pockets and placed the bowl into the nearly empty cart. Then, tugging the light cart behind him, he started his shopping. He bought new farming tools for the ones his brother had broken in the last week and some new clothing. They both kept ruining their clothes and neither knew how or bothered to learn how to sew.

And while Ace was in a stand surveying what tools he might need then picking the ones he would need up, a castle guard had burst into the stand. He looked rather frightened, yet still very stern, as he asked an unexpected question. "Have you seen Princess Nami around?" The merchant and buyers all shook their heads, surprised.

"The princess is missing?", "You don't think she has ran away, or worse, been knapped, do you?", "This is terrible!", "We should help them search for her.", "I bet the queen must be very down-hearted about this. Poor dear." These were the type of comments spreading about the stand once the guard had left. It was certainly very weird.

Ace thought it a second then chuckled silently to himself before picking up any other tools and paying for them. He left the stand, put the farming tools into the cart, and started out of the village; his shopping done. He had a little trouble getting out as almost every single guard stopped him to ask the same question over and over, but eventually he was free.

Upon reaching the hut, the young man parked the cart against the front and entered laughing. "Hey Luffy, they say Princess Nami has gone missing. You should see the fuss all those guard are making out of it; searching the village up and down. Don't think they're easing the village people any." Then he actually looked to whom he was talking to and instantly stopped his laughing. Instead of seeing a happy-go-lucky boy jumping up and down in excitement at seeing him, he saw a carrot-topped girl sitting near the table, in front of an easel where a canvas had been set, paused from her painting and staring at him. It took him a slight second to get the picture. Then he laughed.

Nami stared dumbfounded at the man who was chuckling at the door. She had finished her simple sketch on the pad and transferred it to her canvas so that she could paint it. She had just gotten all the paints out and on her palette and started when he had entered. "Excuse me," she said; voice unnaturally small in her opinion, "But what did you just say?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he said, most likely to himself, "Looks like the princess isn't missing, but here in our hut." Then he directed towards her, "How long have you been here princess? Enjoying yourself, I hope."

"Not long, I suppose..." she answered uncertainly. This character seemed rather familiar to her. Yet, she couldn't place it. However, it didn't take much longer before the invisible light bulb appeared over her head. No wonder he was familiar. He was the fire breather.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my brother is, then." Ace smiled politely.

"He's in one of the rooms, sleeping still I'd think," Nami answered, almost automatically, as if she were prepared for that question to pop up.

"Well then... Any particular reason you're wearing his shirt?"

The way he had asked that made it seem so innocent, but it still made the princess blush slightly as she remembered about it. She really wasn't expecting that question to come, though she should've. "M-my dress got wet," she stuttered, "The idiot splashed a bucket of water on me."

Ace nodded understandingly, as if it were all normal. Luffy was very clumsy. Then, without a word, he exited the house and came back in with an armful of clothes, which he carried back into his brother's room first, then into his own. There he saw his younger brother snoring away on his bed. Ace sighed, shook his head disapprovingly, then left and went back out to the cart again to unload the tools into the barn.

Princess Nami stared at the door a second longer before turning back to her painting. The room was still as inviting and warm as ever.

**-TBC-**

Kiari-san is sorry for the choppy parts in the chapter, but she thinks it still turned out rather well. Applaud her you will, applaud! Now on to answering her reviewers.

**--Review Replies--**

**-Prologue-**

**tori007otaku-** Yay! Kiari-san thanks her first reviewer! The plot is addictive? Really? Awesome!

**dbzgtfan2004-** Thanks! Yesh, yesh. LuNa forever! 4-EVER!

**-Chapter One-**

**meethzonk-** Thank you, thank you. Kiari-san prefers describing over dialogues 'cause, sometimes, weird things happen when she lets characters speak. -shifty eyes- But she is working hard on it.

**Invader Hog-** Yay! Kiari-san wasn't expecting to meet someone who also talks in third person. She happy. And she thanks YOU for reviewing.

Thank you for reviews. They really brighten Kiari-san's day. And now, flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	4. Chapter 3: Back to the Castle

**Title:** Patience  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary:** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl it weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san is sorry for the delay in her chapter, but she doesn't have any excuses. She wishes she did though, but she could've been able to make this chapter sooner. She just put it off for later though. And now Kiari-san feels bad and hopes you all don't hate her. She's just a lazy teenager. But as of now she's putting of important homework to make this chapter so.. huzzah! Anyhow, Kiari-san should stop blabbering and get on with it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san own nothing but the clothes on her back and the smile on her face.

**Extra-** Revised Version!

**Patience**

**-Chapter Three: Back to the Castle-**

Princess Nami gazed at her work in adoration. The colors were bright, the lighting was soft, and the shadows brought out the dark. It wouldn't have mattered if one liked it or not, because she did. And if Princess Nami liked it, one had to also appreciate it.

The carrot-topped princess wiped her face of dribbling sweat with a paint stained hand, for the sun shining through the open window had been beating upon her mercilessly. She hadn't noticed, however, because she was too absorbed in her work. Gently setting her palette and paint brush upon the oak table, she stepped to the window and drew the tattered curtains. The room darkened quickly with this action and she was temporarily blind from the loss of light.

"Stay for dinner will you?" Ace questioned as he rounded the corner of the hall and went straight to the kitchen section.

"I shouldn't," Nami protested, "If the guards were searching for me earlier that must mean my sister must be worried. I should probably go back to the castle."

"It's entirely up to you," the farmer smiled, slightly wrinkling the freckles sitting upon his cheeks.

"On the other hand," she began, most likely to herself as she continued in a mutter. After slow ticking seconds, Nami sat herself at the table with a small smile. "Perhaps I will stay. I am hungry and the walk home won't make it any better."

Ace said nothing, but nodded his head and began cooking a simple meal. He boiled some rice and fried it along with chopped vegetables and he cooked large helpings of meat. And not a minute too soon, Luffy came bounding through the hall and pounced upon a table chair. He was too preoccupied with drooling and dreaming of the food to notice the girl, in his shirt, sitting at the front of the table.

Nami, of course, could not miss the lad. He was still dressed in the attire he was working in earlier except that his sandals had been abandoned and his straw hat was hanging around his neck instead of upon his head. The carrot-topped girl gulped slightly. Why were there butterflies flittering about in her stomach?

The older boy finished with his cooking and set out the plates for everyone. Luffy dug in automatically while the other two ate quietly and reserved. Once dinner was complete Luffy was properly introduce to Princess Nami.

"Wow! You're a princess? Awesome!" the farmer boy exclaimed childishly.

The princess nodded uncertainly. "But-but I should really get back to the castle. It's getting dark. Nojiko must be worried sick," she said, half to herself as she started to pack up her painting supplies. She placed the closed paints and her sketch pad back into the bag. She set her painting upon the table and then went to wash off her used supplies.

Luffy pouted childishly as he watched her. He didn't want her to go yet. He had so many questions he wanted to ask. But, alas, she was already ready to start off.

"Thank you for dinner," Nami bowed very slightly to the farmer boys, then turned and started down the path she came earlier. Just before the village she stopped and threw her tattered cloak around her, and then she carried on. The princess was halfway through when she realized something. She had forgotten to put back on her dress and was still in Luffy's oversized shirt.

Nami growled angrily to herself. How could she forget to change her clothing! It was too late to go back though. She'd just have to deal with it, somehow. She sighed. Nojiko was going to freak.

After many long, boring minutes, the princess had made it to the front entrance of the castle. Stealthily, she walked around the huge castle and stopped at the large garden gate. The tall, metal gate was always locked. However, being the princess, she had the key. The princess grabbed her bag from her side and rummaged through it, looking for that silver key. Eventually she gave up, not being able to find it, and looked around her for any guards. Seeing no one around she began climbing up.

She placed a small foot in between two of the bars and held tight onto both of them. Nami pulled herself up and did her best to grab the bar with her foot, as to not slide down. After a while of climbing and pulling up she made it to the top where she threw her leg over and proceeded to jump off. She looked down below as she fell from a height that seemed to be over six feet. Her cloak and shirt flared up as she pushed them down with one hand and held her painting items with her other arm.

She landed delicately, crouched with her head fallen between her shoulders. The princess stood up and made a quick getaway, glancing over her shoulder cautiously every now and again. Her eyes suddenly widened in horror at seeing a guard running after her. She whipped her head back around, making her bright orange hair follow the movements.

"Intruder! Intruder! Pass the garden gate! Toward the back door!" Nami heard the guard yell. She could feel her heart pounding faster; faster and harder. She felt as though her heart would push its way out her chest at any moment. Her feet moved faster as she willed herself to keep going without stop. Then she stopped. Dark brown eyes widened in confusion as she suddenly pondered on why she was running. It was her castle; she lived here--so then why was she running? It's not like they'd think she was an imposter or that they'd try to attack her, right? She'd rather not stay around and find out.

The artist sprinted in the direction of the back door, all the while searching through her pack for that key. Upon finding it she smiled toothily and slowed down when she got there. Nami jammed the key in and turned it until she heard a click. Then she opened the door, preparing to whiz by everyone. To her surprise, there was no one in that room. She took one last look from over her shoulder and saw how far behind the armored men were.

Sneakily, she walked through the rooms without being noticed. Up the stairs and into her sanctuary she carried herself. Heaving a long sigh, the tired princess shut the door and placed her canvas holder by the window with the new painting situated on it. Her tattered brown cloak was hung in the nearby closet and her painting utensils were place in a drawer until she was able to put them in their proper place.

Nami pulled the oversized shirt off her thin body and rummaged her closet a bit before pulling out a dress, to which she put on. The dress was of an orange-red color and cascaded down her long legs in graceful weaves of silk. The neck dipped low and exposed pale flesh of her chest and the sleeves cut off around her elbows and hung in strips of silk from there. She kept on her pale red sandals that had a slight bit of heel and fastened a couple golden necklaces around her thin neck. Then the princess quickly brushed out her short hair and pulled it back in a ruby clip, leaving shorter strands to fall in her face.

The carrot-topped princess grinned approvingly at her mirror reflection and exited her room, locking it behind her for safe measures. With the poise of a domestic feline she carried herself down the marble staircase and into the throne room where she expected to find her sister and brother-in-law.

They were there. Nojiko sat in her throne, her blue hair in a slight wreck and thin bags under her eyes. A green-haired boy sat on her lap, idly playing with the tassels of his step-mother's gown as she told him a story. And not far from them was a pacing King. His thick red robe flipping around every time he made a sharp turn.

The queen stopped her story a second to look up at her husband. "Please, will you stop pacing," she pleaded softly, "You're giving me a headache."

King Niwa stopped and wandered over to his queen. He gently stroked her cheek lovingly. "I'm sorry," he replied softly and placed a quick chaste kiss against her lips. Then he went to sit down at his throne.

"Continue the story, mama, please?" begged the young boy, gazing up at his mother with pleading emerald eyes.

She laughed warmly, petting her son's hair affectionately. "Yes, yes, forgive me for stopping," she thought a second to herself as she remembered where she had left off, "Let's see then. Have we gotten to princess's ball yet?"

The small prince furiously shook his head, receiving grins from his parents.

"Well then, there was planned to be a ball that evening, but the princess didn't want it to come. You see, she hated balls with all her heart and tried not to attend any when she could. But she was not able to squirm her way out of this one. Her parents had forced her. She had to decide on a king for herself, otherwise chaos would brew. At least, her parents believed so.

"'But I don't want to, father,' the princess argued, 'I am still too young for marriage and there's no one suitable around here!'

"'Then we'll just have to find you one suitable from another country,' the King concluded and left her alone.

"That afternoon the princess decided to run away. She packed various things into her bag and sneakily jumped out the window of her room on the second story. It wasn't a hard fall, for bushes were there to catch her. And they always did.

"And then she ran. She didn't know where she was going or anything of that sort. She just ran where her legs took her. She passed out of the nearest town and came across a small farm. She decided it a good idea to stay there for the time being. So the princess knocked at their door and was greeted by a handsome young fellow.

"'Princess?' he questioned her, but the princess had an excuse hidden up her sleeve.

"'No, no, I'm not the princess, but I am confused for her often. I need your help. Could I perhaps stay in your hut until they stop searching for me? I did nothing wrong, nothing at all, but they're after something that I have in my possession. Please, say you'll help me,' she lied, and the fellow believed her story.

"He let her into his cozy little hut and there she stayed for hours, talking lively with her host.

"Now, we'll finish the story later," Nojiko stroked her son's hair and smiled warmly, "But now, it is bedtime."

"But mama!" whined the small prince.

"No buts son," King Niwa interfered, standing from his throne, "Now, I'll take you to bed." And with that he picked up his son and playfully threw him over one shoulder. The prince laughed and tried squirming out of his father's grasp. It didn't work.

All the while, Princess Nami had been watching them from the doorway. Once her brother-in-law passed her with a nod of acknowledgement she entered the throne room. She walked over to her sister and sat at the throne next to her.

"Where have you been?" the blue-haired queen asked calmly.

"Sorry," Nami smirked at the wall opposite her, "I wanted to be on my own a while so I went into town. Sorry I didn't consult anyone first, but I wouldn't have expected you to send out the guards to find me."

Nojiko was quiet a second. Then, suddenly, she began laughing.

The princess turned to her in confusion. Why was she laughing? What in the world was so funny? "Nojiko," she started with a stern voice, "What is ever so funny?"

"Excuse me," the queen giggled, wiping a small tear from her eye. Soon enough she settled herself and began her explanation, "I was just thinking. Thinking of old times when we were little. You always used to run away from the castle and we'd always find you somewhere around the village nearby. You're still so childish Nami." Nojiko shook her head lightly; "Now I'd suggest we'd get to bed as well. The preparations for the next ball tomorrow will be a bit tiring and we'd best get all the sleep we can. Good-night sister. Sleep well." And with that she stood and started out of the throne room.

Nami, however, stayed behind a while. By the time she got to bed she was exhausted. Her day had been rather exciting and tiring. And now all she wanted to do was sleep.

So she dressed in her silken pajamas and hopped into her four-post canopy bed. When her head hit the feather pillow she was fast asleep, dreaming of times when her sister and her were but young children.

**-TBC-**

Man, Kiari-san was so brain dead this chapter that she had to ask her sister's help for some trouble spots. Her sister is such a helping soul.. sometimes. Anyhow, she hopes you enjoyed this chapter and she'll get the next one up when she can.

**--Review Replies--**

**-Prologue-**

**star pana- **Thank you.

**-Chapter One-**

**star pana- **Thank you again.

**-Chapter Two-**

**star pana-** Thank you again, again.

**Invader Hog-** Yes, Kiari-san also like the part about Nami needing a shirt. But really, who would want to walk around in wet clothes? Kiari-san certainly wouldn't.

**tori007otaku-** Yay! Kiari-san glad you happy. Ooo, sound like fun, week in FLA. She wishes she could've come.

**Cleora3-** Thank you. You don't know Ace? Boy, you're missing out. He's awesome and hot and always shirtless. -drool- You really need to learn more. You'll love him just like Kiari-san and her sister!

**Big R-** Thank you.

Kiari-san thanks all for reviewing. She's so happy. -happy tears- Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	5. Chapter 4: The Maid Knows

**Title:** Patience  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary:** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san just suddenly had a brain blast of something for her next chapter and now she's written it! Go her! Go her! It's her birthday! It's her birthday! -dancing- Anyways, now you're going to meet other characters from the show in this chapter. Two to three people,she thinks. And soon Kiari-san will be rolling along into the actual plot. Yesh! There is a plot! Bwa ha ha ha! Now read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san doesn't One Piece or its characters. However, she does own King Niwa and Kenji, the prince!

**Extra-** Revised Version!

**Patience**

-**Chapter Four: The Maid Knows-**

The next morning the carrot-topped princess awoke to find a maid rummaging her room. This was no ordinary maid, though. It was the princess's personal maid, Tashigi. She could be a bit clumsy at times, but she did her job relatively well.

"Tashigi?" the princess groggily questioned as she sat up in bed, "What's wrong?"

The surprised maid spun around so quickly she lost her balance and fell to her bottom, glasses falling off her face and onto the floor. She scrambled onto her hands and knees and started her blind search for her glasses. Upon finding them she put them on and shot to her feet. "I'm sorry if I've woken you up ma'am," she bowed.

"No, no. It's fine," the princess stated still half asleep, "What are you looking for?" she questioned rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Nami watched as the maid slowly straightened up and replied like it was obvious, "I'm getting a batch of dirty clothes to clean, ma'am." She quickly grabbed the green plastic box behind her to prove a point.

"But, why were you looking? You shouldn't have to search for that," the carrot-topped girl eyed her maid suspiciously.

Tashigi placed the hamper on the hard ground and began her explanation, "Well, you see, a young farmer boy came the other day." Nami's dark brown eyes widened in surprised. "He said you had his younger brother's shirt. Do you, ma'am?"

The princess opened and shut her mouth repeatedly. She was at a complete loss for words.

"Nami-hime, you do have the shirt, don't you? But why? Why would you take a farmer's shirt?" Tashigi asked, confusion evident in her glass covered eyes.

"I, well, you see..." she sputtered, "I went for a walk yesterday and I came across their farm. H-he splashed water on me, and, and I changed into his shirt."

The maid stared at her in disbelief and shock. "Why ever did you go out of castle grounds?" she questioned, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a slender index finger.

"I just, I," Nami stuttered, she couldn't tell her the real reason, "Just to get out into fresh air."

"Okay, ma'am," Tashigi responded, bowing and picking up the basket of clothes behind her. She walked out of the room without another word only to poke her head back in. "Where is the shirt?"

The princess pointed toward the closet and the maid walked there and opened the doors. She found the very large shirt and placed it on the top of the pile. Then she exited the room once again.

Nami sighed heavily once her maid was gone and pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them close. Her secret was still safe though she wouldn't doubt that Tashigi was now in the suspicion about her. She probably noticed the painting that wasn't there the day before and when she searched around the room she probably also found her painting utensils. But one person knowing couldn't be too bad, could it?

Shaking her head lightly she pushed away her thoughts and rose from her bed. She slowly stumbled her way into her personal bathroom and took a quick, warm shower. Fully awake, she then changed into a simple blouse and skirt and pulled her wet hair into a simple ponytail.

The carrot-topped princess traveled down the winding marble staircase and into the dining hall for breakfast. She wasn't the only one there. Prince Kenji was also sitting at the glass table, fork and butter knife at hand and a wide smile plastered on his face.

Just as Nami was situating herself at her spot a butler scurried out from the kitchen, a plate of eggs in one hand and a cup of milk in the other. After setting them down before the small prince he turned to the princess with a curt bow. "How may I serve you?"

"Hm, perhaps just an omelet today," she answered, giving the butler a charming smile as he scurried back into the kitchen.

"You're spoiled," the green-haired boy mumbled through a mouthful of chewed eggs and cheese, pointing his unused butter knife at her.

The carrot-topped princess leant an elbow on the covered table and placed her chin in her hand, smirking at the boy. "Look who's talking, pip-squeak."

"Hey!" cried the prince, "Don't call me a pip-squeak!"

Nami laughed a villainous laugh. "I can call you what I want, squirt," she replied, an evil glint in her dark eyes.

He glared flaming daggers at her, but didn't argue any farther. She was victorious once again.

Hours passed since breakfast as Princess Nami now sat in her latent room, newly painted picture hanging up on the cream colored wall. She eyed the new painting among the others hanging and nodded to herself approvingly. It looked well upon that very wall beside the open window. Better than the others hanging nearby it.

With a content sigh she settled herself on a mat she had placed before the low table and cleared off the paints and brushes sitting upon it. Then she picked herself off the ground and made her way around the cluster of various art supplies and to her oak desk. She picked a sketch pad from the stack and pulled a couple pencils from the cup along with the pencil shaver. Then she settled herself back at the low table and readied her drawing utensils.

First, though, the carrot-topped girl flipped through the pad, looking at previous drawings done in it. There were many of scenery and some of people from the village afar. Some were of still-life drawings of a vase of flowers or a bowl of ripened fruit. And rarely did she see a portrait of maids or servants unknowingly being used. Then she came upon the blank pages and stopped there.

What she wanted to draw this time was something only visible in her head, though. And so with the picture in her mind she picked up the suitable pencil and began her drawing.

About an hour or so passed and the princess was already finished with her sketch. What her drawing portrayed was a couple dancing. The man was slightly bowed over the woman, dawned in a full tuxedo and a rose clamped tightly in his grinning teeth. The woman had one hand wrapped around her partner's neck as his was wrapped around her small waist and both their other hands were tangled in each other's, holding another rose between them. The woman's back was arched, letting her short hair fall freely, and a well-shaped leg kicked itself on the outside of her partner. She was portrayed in a dress much like the one the artist was going to wear to-night.

Smiling at her new picture, Nami rose from the wooden floors and walked to the door. She stepped out slowly and inconspicuously and locked the door behind her. With an air of pride a princess must carry around, she made her way to her bedroom. That was where she had last seen her expensive set of colored pencils. Upon entering her room she saw her personal maid, Tashigi, tidying up. She smiled lightly.

"Good morning, Tashigi," she greeted warmly as the maid turned to face her.

"Good morning, ma'am," the maid answered, slightly bowing her head in respect; "I have washed and folded your clothing, and the farmer's shirt. I've just placed them in the closet minutes ago. Just now I was thinking of dusting a bit. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Not at all. Thank you," Nami answered, walking over to her bed stand and pulling open a drawer. In that drawer rested a leather bound journal, a fountain pen, and a long box where she kept her colored pencils. She pulled out the box and closed the drawer, locking it with the key that sat upon the stand.

The princess exited her bedroom only to return a minute are two later with her sketch pad in hand. She settled it and the box upon the desk that sat lonely in the corner of her room and sat herself down in the chair. Like she had expected, Tashigi wandered her way over to look at her new drawing, feigning dusting all the while.

After a few seconds she spoke up. "Wonderful drawing there, ma'am. You're quite a natural," she complimented.

The carrot-topped girl smiled to herself. Turning from her coloring, she glanced up at her maid. "How are you certain it was I who drew it?"

"Ah!" she cried, "Well, I, you see, ma'am, uh..." She fiddled with her feather duster as she tried to think of the way to put her proven suspicion discreetly. "Well, ma'am, this morning I saw a painting here-" She motioned towards the window. "-and it looked very good, ma'am. But I have been to the village market before and, well, they don't sell such items there. No, I haven't seen such things sold, yet you have one ma'am. Only you could've created it, Nami-hime."

The princess smirked. With a nod she thanked the maid on her compliment and turned back to her coloring. "Do you really think—"she paused, turning to look back at her maid who had actually started to dust. "-it's good. I'm not so sure of it myself."

Tashigi smiled through gentle peach lips. "You are a natural, ma'am."

Nami smiled back, though slightly unsure of herself, "Yes, I suppose. Thank you." Then she turned to a serious tone, "But, Tashigi-san, you mustn't tell a soul about all this. I prefer to keep it my little secret; our little secret."

The maid straightened and saluted like a soldier of the sea normally would. "I promise I won't tell a soul ma'am!" she exclaimed softly.

The carrot-topped princess nodded and returned to her coloring as her maid returned to her cleaning. Many upon many hours passed and the princess had finished her drawing, ate lunch, a light dinner, and was now helping her older sister and brother-in-law with preparing the night's ball.

She helped arrange the many trays of delectable snacks and such the butlers would be carrying around in nice patterns. She helped the band get ready upon the makeshift stage at the side. And also she helped put up what decorations the ballroom needed. By the end of all this, the princess was thoroughly exhausted.

"Thank you for the help," Nojiko smiled, clapping a soft hand against her sister's back, "Now we must go get into our evening wear before the first guests arrive."

Nami nodded and both young women went off to their rooms to get dressed into something worthy to be called royal.

The young princess returned to the ballroom dawned in a thin cotton dress that hugged the well-defined curves of her lean body and cut off just below her knees, small slits crawling up on both sides. From the thin straps that fitted over her shoulders long, see-through silken sleeves fell loosely around her arms. Around her neck she had clasped a rich pendant hanging on a small golden chain and hanging from her ears were tiny, exquisite diamonds on strands of silver. She had left her hair to brush against her shoulders with only a couple silver clips and her make-up was scarce.

When she had reached the ballroom there were already quite a couple of guests chatting amongst each other. And among them were the King, her sister, and the small green-haired prince.

Also, she saw another she knew. A princess with shimmering blue hair that was held back in a thick, ruby covered band. Her dress was of a pastel pink color that fell down her legs in waves of cotton and had no sleeves at all. She was alone, sipping at a drink one of the servants had offered her.

A wide smile grew upon Nami's face as she walked over to the familiar princess. "Why, ViVi-chan, what a pleasant surprise!" she claimed happily.

The princess now known as ViVi turned to the carrot-topped girl with a slight start. However, a grin appeared upon her face and she greeted in return, "Hello Nami-chan. What a pleasant surprise indeed."

Both the two laughed softly before exchanging hugs and conversation.

**-TBC-**

Kiari-san hopes you all liked that chapter. She's really sorry if it's short, but ideas come and go and she thought that was a pretty good spot to leave it off. She will continue when she can; review!

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Three-**

**star pana- **Thank you. Hope you're happy with this update. :)

**tori006otaku- **Thank you. Hm, that didn't sound too lame to Kiari-san. You're welcome. :)

**Deblas- **Yeah. -laughes uncertainly- Kiari-san didn't mean for it to take so long. She'll try to update her next chapters faster, but it's hard to think up stuff sometimes. School has stolen Kiari-san's brain.

**AssaianQueen- **-looks uncertain- Well, if you say so. Why'd you change it anyways? Still haven't seen Ace? Hm, Kiari-san thinks he doesn't show up until you meet ViVi and find out she's a princess. Then once they go to Albastia(sp?) and stuff, Ace shows up around there. -thinking- Yeah, yeah, around there, but if you're watching the dubbed version you've got a long way to go, buck-o! Kiari-san recommends finding scanlations on the internet and reading it. Manga's always better, at least, she thinks so. She does have a pretty good site to find them if you'd like...

**Big R- **Thank you. Hope you like this update. :)

**MeraNova- **Really? Kiari-san's not sure about cuteness, but thanks:)

Kiari-san thanks all for reviews. They really make her day. -more happy tears- Now, flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	6. Chapter 5: Nighttime Scenery

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** K+  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC, UsoppxKaya reference (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san is terribly, terribly, TERRIBLY sorry she hasn't updated in... Years! Decades! She hopes that you all forgive her, but she will understand if you may not. She just hopes people are still interested in this story of hers. Well, enjoy the horribly delayed chapter five.

**Disclaimer-** Kiari-san will never, ever, own One Piece. Sad, isn't it:sniff:

**Patience**

**-Chapter Five: Nighttime Scenery-**

Princess Nami and Princess ViVi chatted lively with each other as other guests piled into the rich ballroom. Soft music flitted around the elegantly large room, inviting the royal guests to dance with their partners. Servants walked leisurely about, offering drinks or some sort of treat to guests. Everything was going well.

Minutes later another princess that the carrot-topped girl knew well entered. She was a pale girl, with fair hair that crowned her heart-shaped face nicely and deep, caring navy eyes. Her name was Kaya, and she had some sort of horrible disease that made her a very fragile person, but she was quickly recovering. On her small body fitted a simple, loose pastel dress with a thin ribbon tie in the back.

Noticing the frail girl, both princesses called her over to them. She complied, walking over with a delicate smile on her thin lips. They greeted with hugs and grins and let her join in their earlier conversation.

Soon another princess entered the nearly full ballroom, alone. Her name was Nico Robin, a well-known princess to many. Her raven hair was pulled back in an extravagant metal clip and her dark eyes gleamed with interest. Hugging her lean form was a knee-length white skirt and a pale yellow sleeveless shirt with a silken violet shawl draped over her square shoulders.

Without call she walked over to the small group of princesses and was greeted with warm welcomes.

The four talked animatedly with one another, telling of their recent activities and gossiping about the rumors they had heard around their homes. Each had an interesting tale to tell but Nami, who had decided to keep her adventure a secret.

"Nami-chan?" Kaya spoke up sweetly as ViVi and Robin had begun arguing with each other about something, "Have you not a story to tell?"

The questioned princess plastered a smile as she replied, "No, nothing has really happened around here. Everything is the same so, there is nothing much to tell."

The pale blonde gave an understanding smile; though she believed what she heard was far from the truth. "I-it's quite stuffy in here. Would you mind leading me to a balcony for some fresh air?"

"Of course, follow me," Nami agreed kindly, starting up the stairs and into the study where spotless glass double doors led them onto a balcony. They stepped upon the marble floor and brought themselves over to lean against the marble railing.

Together they gazed in silence out at the dark sky that glittered like a million jewels all scattered around the vast universe above them. The moon was not full, but not new either. It was at its monthly crescent shape, though much thinner than either princess had seen it before. It looked like a curved sliver of bold silver whose sharp tips curled to almost touch the other. The small town just miles outside the castle was darkened by the time, but lights from some open houses still glowed in a burning orange-yellow hue, casting shadows against the soiled ground with which the lights bounced off. And far off still, one could see a hill looming harmlessly over the town, outlined by the moon's faint white glow along with the small cottage sitting atop it.

And the more Nami stared out at the brilliant nighttime scenery the more she found herself entranced by its ethereal glory.

"It's beautiful out there," she faintly heard her companion gasp in awe. She gave a smile as she looked over at her.

Kaya glowed against the outside world in which she adored. Her pale skin, her fair hair, and her light dress were all polar opposites of the heavy blacks and navies around her. It was as though the fragile girl beside her didn't belong in this dark world, but to a world where lights glittered in soft pastels and darkness was not allowed to leisure. Thus what made this picture more ethereal and beautiful than anyone could have imagined.

Nami grinned to herself as she silently back out the door. "I'll be right back," she spoke softly as to not disturb, but loud enough to be heard. When she got her simple reply she backed out of the study and made her way down the hall. Her room was but a couple more doors down, but first she stopped off at her latent room to make sure it was still locked for she wasn't carrying the key with her this time. She had left it in her room in one of her dresser drawers.

As expected, it was still locked, and Nami gave a quaint little smile before starting off towards her room. The thick wooden door to her room was shut, just as she'd left it, so when she pulled it open she did not expect anyone to be within its confines...

"Tashigi?" the carrot-topped princess questioned in utter confusion.

The maid, startled from what she was doing, whipped around, and a little too fast as she lost her balance and fell to her knees. "I-I'm sorry ohime-sama!" she cried guiltily as she frantically searched for her dropped glasses.

Nami helped her personal maid back onto her feet as she reset her thin-framed glasses over her nose. "What were you doing?" she puzzled, looking at where the other had been busying herself.

It was her desk.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tashigi bowed quickly, ashamed, "I know I shouldn't have been snooping around in your things. I just couldn't help myself. Please, forgive me."

The princess gave an amused smile as she patted the bespectacled maid's shoulder. "Curiosity killed the cat, is it?"

She paused, looking up slowly, "Yes... I-I suppose it did..."

Nami gave a forgiving smile as she walked over to her desk, pulling open a drawer. Encased in that wooden confinement was the sketch book she had recently been using. Carefully she took the thick book into her hands and lifted it out of the drawer. Before shutting the drawer she fished out a soft pencil, a shaver, and an eraser. Then she looked at Tashigi with a grin. "I'm off. Do your work well, Tashigi-chan."

"Y-yes ma'am," she heard as she left, carefully closing the door behind her.

The orange-haired princess headed down the hall, careful of passing by maids and servants and the occasional guest as she made her way back over to the balcony where her friend was awaiting her. On the stoned surface resided a patio table set of metal. She drew one of the chairs away from the small, circular table, making a soft scratching sound on the stone. This grabbed the blonde's attention.

"Nami-chan, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Stay still will you," she returned with a slight order, seating herself in the chair and propping her sketch book upon her knees; "You can talk if you want, but don't move, all right?"

"All right," Kaya answered, albeit slightly confused. She turned back to the scenery before her, hands placed upon the railing and the picking up breeze billowing her hair and her dress. It was a couple long minutes until she spoke up again; "I met an interesting lad back home."

"Really? Tell me all about him," Nami spoke, not lifting her head from her work as her hand glided quickly and diligently across the paper, making a soft sound of etching.

"He's really quite funny," she giggled to herself, "He likes to tell me stories and jokes and they really are rather interesting and funny. His name's Usopp and he usually just happens by the study window during tea time. It's funny when I realize I hadn't recognized him before, but he's our stablehand."

The other didn't answer for a while, concentrated on her sketch. When she looked up, she realized the blonde had stopped and blinked in deeper realization that she was waiting for her to say something. "Do go on," she smiled, "Why don't you tell me one of his stories." Even buried in her concentration, she had still heard the other.

Time went on in much of that fashion, Kaya relating the stories she heard from her newest interest and Nami listening silently as she sketched the scene before her. Occasionally she'd look up at the pale princess and comment as the other laughed that dainty giggle of hers. She even boldly and bluntly asked if she had more than the usual liking for someone for the stable boy. The answer she received was a shy affirmation, but she was glad to hear it. Kaya was such a shy, delicate girl she feared for her like an older sister. And being that they were nearing the ripe marrying ages, she was afraid she'd never get out to meet someone she enjoyed. There was always a posibility that her counselor could find her a fine husband, but it was much more exciting, she reason, to go out and find one for one's self.

Once the hosting royalty finished her rather rough drawing, she stood up from her spot on the metal chair. Her rear had gone rather numb after sitting so long and it'd grown uncomfortable to sit on the cushionless chair. So, she was grateful to be finished and up on her feet again.

Kaya heard the scraping of metal against stone as Nami pushed her chair back in place and turned around to face her. "What have you been doing this whole time?" she asked curiously.

"Sketching," she replied after a slight hesitance. She stepped over to the other princess and revealed the drawing to her. There was a sharp intake of amazed breath.

"It's awe-striking, Nami-chan!" she exclaimed softly, "I'm shocked. I had no idea you knew how to draw so well. You must share this with the others. They'll adore it."

The older princess hesitated once again; longer this time. "I'd rather not," she said at last, soft and rather shy, "I enjoy keeping this hobby a secret."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not quite certain. Perhaps it's the rush of secrecy you don't really get around here, or not. I guess, maybe, I just like having something of my own. You won't tell a soul, will you, Kaya-chan? Only you, Tashigi, and a couple famers know about this."

"All right, but I don't see much reason why. You're skill is unique and beautiful for a princess and I think you should share it more with the people around you."

"Maybe... But not now. As great as I may be, I actually don't think I have the confidence to reveal such a talent right now. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do," Kaya's face softened as she looked upon the young orange-haired woman, "But I assure you they won't like you any less than they do now; and you're quite loved."

Nami smiled, "Thank you." She closed her sketch pad and tucked it under her arm. "I need to run this back to my room quickly, but we should both be heading back into the ballroom. Robin-chan and ViVi-chan must be dieing without us there to keep them company." The blonde giggled and agreed with a nod.

"All right. I shall meet you down then." The artist nodded and the other started out of the room without her.

**II**

After the ball had ended around about two in the morning, Nami headed out onto the balcony, instead of heading straight to bed. She folded her arms over the flat marble railing and leaned slightly upon them and over the edge. She looked out at the village under her. She'd never realized just how big and beautiful it actually was. It was simply breathtaking, especially in the silver light of the hanging moon and stars.

By this time of night, all other lights had dwindled down to nothing, blanketing the stone and gravel and dirt streets in a black only penetrated by the moon's ethereal glow. It was quite a spectacle for those who had the chance to gaze upon it and she adored the chance she got. It was simply beautiful.

Some long minutes later, the talented princess felt herself growing more and more tired and decided to retire to her bed. With one last sweeping glance at all the village below her, she turned on her raised heel and headed off of the balcony and toward her room. It took her a slow while to reach her room, shrug out her dress and into her pajamas, turn off the lights and snuggle into bed.

She was alseep in less than a minute, dreaming of nighttime scenery.

**-TBC-**

Kiari-san is terribly, terribly, TERRIBLY sorry she hadn't updated in… Years! She hopes that you all forgive her, but she will understand if you may not. She just hopes people are still interested in this story of hers. Well, she hoped you enjoyed the horribly delayed chapter five.

She's also gone back and revised her earlier chapters. She realized some hadn't made much sense and were littered with mistakes. She hopes she's cleared them all up, but if you notice something completely off and wrong, don't hesitate to bring it up in a review. Thank you everyone:)

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter One-**

**Treestar- **Really? Thank you for telling her. She's been getting on that. Yes, yes, Kiari-san understands exactly what you mean. It takes away time from the story if you have to sort everything out yourself. Really? Awesome! What do you write about? Oh! That'd be great! Kiari-san's been learning Japanese at her school, but she bets your help would be very nice still indeed.

**Your Story-** Glad you enjoy it. Again, sorry for the very long wait.

**-Chapter Three-**

**Treestar-** Yeah, Kiari-san doesn't think she'll need a beta reader... She just tends to miss things. Happens to everyone, right? But if you'd still like to be her beta, go ahead. She'd be pleased. Thank you. (Her email is pirate(underscore)kiari(at)yahoo(dot)com if you need it.) Yeah, LuNa is just too cute! Kiari-san just wuvs 'em!

**Invader Hog-** Yesh!

**-Chapter Four-**

**AssaianQueen-** Thank you. Oh, you're nearing Ace if you've gotten up to Chopper already. Kiari-san will give you the site, but it won't exactly be in link for-like. (http://)groups(dot)msn(dot)com(slash)OnePieceManga

**Big R-** Thank you.

**Deblas-** Yep yep, aren't you happy? Kiari-san's doing her best to add LuNa moments, but she knows for certain she shall put some in the next chapter. For sure, for sure.

**star pana-** Yay! Kiari-san has gotten someone to speak in third person. It is very fun; very much fun indeed.

**tori007otaku-** Ah, that's okay. School takes away everyone's time. Thank you.

**Invader Hog-** Thank you.

**Uozumi-** Thank you for your review. Hm, Kiari-san has never thought of that, actually. She thinks she had Lyserg from Shaman King in her head as she made the child. He has green hair as well.

**Koinu-** Sorry for taking so long.

**Meethzoonk-** Thank you for the cookie. :nibbles: Sorry for the very long delay.

**Marowak Wakback-** Sorry for taking so long!

**God'sAngel-** Aww, Kiari-san thanks you so much. She would especially love help from her awesome reviewers. She has been slightly stuck on a better plot for her story; ideas would be great:)

**Lunalove101-** Thank you. No, no, she'll manage off her own payment. XDD

Thank you all for your reviews! Kiari-san is terribly, terribly sorry for the very loooooong delay! Now then, flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	7. Chapter 6: Invitation

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** K+  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa 

Ha! Kiari-san seems to be finally over her writer's block! Once she had updated her last chapter everything seemed to click into place again and ideas sprang! Aren't you all so proud of her? She sure is! C: Now then, to the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** She don't own One Piece or any of its plots and twists and ideas. Those all go to dear Oda-sama. However, she does own keychains of the whole straw hat's crew minus Robin and plus Franky and Lucchi! C:

**Patience**

**-Chapter Six: Invitation-**

Nami sprinted down the hallway, a grand smile splayed across her pale peach face. Her shoulder bag clasp tightly in her arms and donned in her most casual dress and sandals, she headed out of the castle at a moderately fast pace. She had told her maid Tashigi that she was going out to the village for some fresh air earlier and expected her to relate the news to anyone who inquired about her. She trusted her to.

"Nami-swan!" Sanji called suddenly from the doorway to the kitchen as she raced by.

"Not now Sanji-kun," she returned loudly so that he could hear as she continued down the hall, "Later!"

"But I made you a delicious fruit sala-" his voice became softer and softer until she could no longer hear him call after her. She smiled lightly at this until she reached the outdoors. Then her slight smile turned into a full-blown grin.

The outsides were nice and warm at this time; late morning. The sun cascaded down upon the village and castle in waves of golden light and warmth, heating dirt and skin below it and generally brightening the world. The morning sky was the loveliest shade of azure blue patched with clouds of white cotton as the slightest of breezes rolled along the hills, billowing plant leaves, loose materials, and hair in its wake. It was quite a beautiful day.

The carrot-topped princess didn't bother concealing her identity from the villagers as she whisked through the market area. She didn't mind if they spotted her among the others about the place or called out over-joyed greetings or even spoke behind her back as she left. The young woman had an idea and she wasn't about to let it go before giving it a try.

Her idea; draw a couple famers' self portraits.

She also wanted to show them her latest sketch, seeing as she was amazingly proud of it as of recently and Kaya said she needed to share her gift with more people around her. And she still needed to give back the borrowed shirt she'd never got to return last time.

As Nami continued down the dirt road that led her out of the village and toward the farmland, she absently wondered if the boy with the straw hat even remembered her. She certainly remembered him; the boy named Luffy. The way just the remembrance of his soft coal eyes and toothy smile made her heart speed had her concerned. There was no way to be certain, but the feeling inside her chest felt different and new even. It was as though she'd never experienced such a tightening of the lungs and such a rapid pitter-patter of the heart and such a heat in the face that it reached even the tips of the ears. Why had she never felt this sort of feeling before? How come it felt so new? What was it trying to tell her?

The princess's thoughts were soon lost, much to her relief, as she reached the fire engine red barn of the farm. Stopping herself before the white picket fence that enclosed acres of rolling meadow which held the multiple cattle, she looked all about the place. However, her eyes didn't rest upon the person she was hoping to find. Crestfallen, she shuffled her way toward the blooming orange tree that provided plenty of cool shade. She wasn't about to break into another's property, even if she happened to have the right to.

While lowering herself to the grassy ground surrounding the tree, there was a loud scrapping sound followed by a murmured exclamation. The noise seemed to be drifting down from somewhere above level ground and, upon gazing up, Nami's hopes heightened when she noticed a blotch of red clothing atop of the barn roof. It was no wonder now that she hadn't found him.

Nami jumped back to her feet and made her way back over to the building at a pace quicker than leisurely. "Luffy!" she cried, cupping her hands around her mouth so that her voice traveled farther, "What are you doing up there?"

The farmer boy looked down. "Ooh! Nami!" he called with a wave of his hammer, "I'm fixing the roof." He motioned extravagantly at the structure he stood upon. The artist smiled to herself. The two really had only met once before and yet, he seemed to talk to her so easily; as if they'd known each other for months already and titles meant nothing. She liked that.

There was a pause for silence as Luffy set his fixing supplies where he was and slid down the side of the building, landing swiftly upon his feet with a slight shiver. "What're you doing here?" he asked as he wiggled his bare feet from the tension they'd undergone, looking at the girl.

Oddly enough, Nami wasn't exactly sure what to say. She kicked the dirt under her shoe absently as she tried to find the words she wanted to say. "Just to stop by, I suppose," she said with a shy shrug, "What happened to the roof?"

"I don't know," he answered with a blank expression that had her puzzled. He just shrugged. "What's in the bag?" he changed the subject quickly, curiosity piqued at the bag strapped over her shoulder.

"My art supplies," she returned, opening the flap of the brown bag to show him the pencils and pad that resided inside it. The tan farmer looked confused, reaching into the pack and pulling out the shirt.

"This is mine."

Nami blushed a soft shade of pink; "I borrowed it last time I was here. You got my dress wet and it was uncomfortable to wear." Realization seemed to don on him.

"Sorry," he said simply, not looking particularly apologetic at all. Then he started off, toward the hut, and motioned for her to follow him with a smile. "Then that dress is yours, right?" he asked once they both entered the little abode and headed into his room, pointing at the aforementioned clothing slung over the edge of the hammock. The princess nodded shyly, taking her dress and stuffing it into her bag.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he laughed, eyes closed in their own smile. The orange-haired visitor couldn't help but smile in return.

**II**

"You should take better care of this if it's so important to you," Nami sighed, pinning her needle and thread through a patch of straw and pulling it closer to her as it tightened two patches together. She continued this weaving until the gap was closed, tying a knot in the thread before cutting off the extra with her teeth. For a short second she prodded the mended area, before handing the hat back to its smiling owner.

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy chimed, placing the prized possession back over his messy ebony locks. He jumped off the fence he'd been squatting on while he was waiting, landing on sandal clad feet. The other just sighed.

"You're lucky I happen to carry a sewing kit with me," she shook her head, placing away the sewing needle into the mentioned kit and placing that back into her bag. She settled back against the shaded orange tree, the farmer boy a foot's reach or so in front of her and blocking the afternoon sun that threatened to glare in her face. "What makes that hat so special anyways?" she asked, curious to know.

He squatted down again so that they were nearly eye level with each other and grinned like the idiot he was. "An old friend gave it to me," he explained simply, "I'm keeping it safe until I can return it to him one day."

"Why? Where is he?"

"Overseas. He's a voyager."

"How do you know he's coming back? The seas are awful to travel by."

"I have a feeling," he shrugged, that grin still present.

Nami gave her head another downward shake, sighing lightly. Scooping her drawing pad and utensils from the grass patch below her, she placed them in her lap and looked over her work. Luffy remained where he was, smiling still and content to just stay there. He seemed to enjoy the sun's heavy rays upon his backside, warming and tanning the exposed rubbery skin. He was curious as to what the princess was doing. So eventually, he asked.

"What's that Nami?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly to one side as he pointed at the light pencil strokes upon the white paper. They seemed to be in pattern with each other to make something, but he couldn't tell by looking at it upside down.

"It's my art work," she answered simply, briefly looking at him as she began a bit of touching up. Upon receiving a mere baffled expression, she smiled in amusement and went on; "I've been drawing portraits of the farm animals around. I've a drawing of you too." The boy seemed to perk up.

"Really?" he said, sounding immensely interested, "Can I see?"

"Sure," the orange-haired princess said, flipping back a couple pages in her sketch pad before handing it carefully to him. The scarred farmer took the book in dirty hands, not thinking of the fact that the dirt could smudge off on the clean paper. Instead, he was absorbed in the life-like drawing of himself.

It was amazing!

In the drawing, he seemed to have been stroking the midnight mare with a grooming brush. The mare looked delighted at the attention, a whinnying grin upon it's long face; one to match his owner's as Luffy's own face was split in a jovial smile that naturally lit up his face and gave his dark eyes a little more sparkle. His hat hung around his neck on a black cord and his messy hair, along with the mane and tail of the mare, looked to be swaying in a brief breeze as it rolled through the meadow grass and down the hill. The sun glinted down on him and the horse, highlighting the creases of his clothing, shimmering against his tanned skin, and making the mare's thin fur glossy and silken. And the background of the meadows dotted with the occasional cow was phenomenal.

The shading of the drawing was simply striking to the farmer boy and the gleam of sunlight throughout the image was clearly noticable. The lines were thick and strong, yet curved with the softest of touches to make the skin and fur seem so soft and smooth. Each spike of grass leaves were sharp and light; the sun slender and faded; the clouds gentle and thin. Everything looked so very real and amazing.

Curious to see the other various drawings of Nami's, Luffy flipped a page in the pad. The page was dotted with chickens and hens and the occasional rooster scurrying about the dirt floor and pecking at the seeds that littered it. In the background was the large barn with him settled atop it, enjoying the wind ruffling his hair as he was taking a break from fixing the roof.

He turned to the next. He found himself yet again in the background of the patch of flourished orange trees, picking one and about to add it to the small pile gathered in the pouch made from turning up his shirt about halfway.

"Wow!" he exclaimed at last, looking up to find a soft pink lightening her cheeks; "You're good!"

"Oh, not really," she said bashfully, avoiding eye contact much to the other's confusion, "I think my specialty is humans. The animals are no good."

Luffy just seemed to shrug, handing back her book of art before standing up. The sun glinted over his head, masking his face in light and beaming in her brown eyes. "Okay!" he chimed, smiling that trademark smile of his and walking off with a slight tapping of his sandals on hard dirt. Nami watched his back aghast.

He just left her! Did he know nothing? When a woman, much less the princess, spoke of being unconfident about her or something she'd done, a man was supposed to console her and convince her otherwise. Any woman would do that for a man, so they deserved the same treatment back. This boy knew absolutely nothing! How dense could he be? And to think she thought she'd figured him out by watching him nearly all day. Obviously she thought wrong.

**III**

Nami stayed for dinner, offered kindly by the older brother when he'd returned home. He'd been rather surprised to see her there again, but welcomed her with the most charming of smiles. But though it was quite charming indeed, she didn't really like the grin nor the wrinkling of freckels that went with it like the last time. She couldn't think of why she didn't, or why she'd even been thinking upon the subject for the past four minutes. Perhaps because she was trying to ignore the other one; the one who was looking at her from across the table with a baffled, almost sorry look upon his face.

She was mad at him for up and leaving her on that note before and made a point of ignoring him until he found his flaw and apologized. Yet, she just couldn't seem to find it in her heart to remain in such a sour mood towards him. It was impossible!

The table was devoid of conversation, the only noise coming from the scrapping of metal utensils against glass and the loud munching and swallowing from the younger one. The artist was beginning to get uncomfortable, picking at her food mindlessly while blankly staring at it; meat and vegetables.

"Nami drew some really cool pictures," Luffy exclaimed suddenly in the silence around a bite of red meat, "They look really awesome!"

"Oh, they aren't really that good," she said, regaining that bashful feeling.

"I'm sure they are. I've seen your painting; the one of this room. It's quite nice too," Ace returned.

Nami smiled. Luffy frowned.

**IV**

"You two must come. I'm personally inviting you," the princess insisted, leaning forward on her elbows with a fiercely determind look. Ace looked uncertain.

"I'm not sure, milady," he said with a slight pause, "We're not the type of people meant to attend such formalties. We've barely had practice in such events, let alone have any clothing of nice threads to even be worthy to wear to it. You shouldn't be inviting us. Right Luffy?"

The other dark haired farmer just remained baffled. He couldn't see why they couldn't go nor why she was asking them in the first place. When they both turned to him, waiting for an answer, he turned his lips up in thought. "But it'd be fun Ace," he chimed at last, gaining a wide smile. Neither could resist returning with a small smile.

"Well, all right," the eldest sighed in defeat, "Just don't expect anything brilliant from us, Nami-san." He stood from the table and transferred the dirty dishes over to the kitchen sink.

Nami's smile widened. "Great! It starts in the evening; seven sharp. Be no more than an hour late and if someone asks for invitations, tell them Nami personally recommended your appearance. They should let you pass."

"Thank you," Ace nodded. The carrot-topped artist watched him a second before turning to the other, both their smiles still present. Neither said anything to the other, until the female picked herself from her seat.

"I should probably start home now. Thank you for keeping me for dinner," she said, "It was nice."

The older farmer turned from putting away the dishes. "Our pleasure," he grinned lightly, looking out the window, "It's getting dark. Luffy, why don't you walk her home?" The younger shot from his seat with a playful salute and a grinning nod. She didn't object to the suggestion and once she'd finished gathering her things, the two set off.

The walk to the castle gate was long and quiet, the crunching of gravel and dirt under their shoes the only sound between them. Both of them couldn't think of anything to say to each other, as odd as it might have seemed for one. So they traveled to the crunch of their steps and the chirp of the nighttime crickets. It was awkward, to say the least.

Luffy broke the silence between them first by humming a cheerful tune to himself, swinging his arms and taking long strides. He was simply content to hum as they walked, even when she gave him an annoyed face.

"Will you stop that," she said at last, exasperated. He turned his head to look at her innocently. "The humming," she clarified.

The scarred boy frowned, but did what she wanted him to and the silence lapsed over them once again. The crisp sound of stepping on gravel was slowly gripping upon the artist's nerves as she frowned deep herself. She needed something to say and get her mind off the repetition of crunching. What could she say though?

"Hey, Nami," the other said suddenly, waking her from her thoughts and letting her forget them as he watched her with curiously soft eyes; "Why'd you invite us?"

"Well, I just... thought it would be fun," she managed a shrug, "It's not as fun as it sounds and I get tired of them quickly. So, I thought inviting you two would make it little more entertaining for myself. Understand?"

He nodded, but didn't understand. She noticed this, but prompty ignored it as they reached the towering metal gates.

"Here we are. Thanks for walking me," Nami smiled to him, before opening the gates and stepping through, not to turn around again. Luffy's stomach did a flip and a flop, earning a hand pressed up to its exterior.

What was that about?

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Five-**

**God'Angel, **thanks for your review! Kiari-san hates to disappoint, but Nojiko and Niwa can't just up and leave as they're throwing a week's worth of dances/balls. But she does rather like your idea of Arlong coming along and trying to claim the throne. That she might actually find a way to fit in nicely. C: And Kiari-san's not all that fond of Sanji x Nami-ness, even if it would rile up Luffy quite a lot. But she'll try and throw in a little something for you; keep those fingers crossed.

**lunalove101, **thanks for your review! Waa! She missed out on a hundred dollars!? How unfair. :pout: Oh, and please no dogs. Kiari-san no like dogs, especially the scary ones. XD

**Urainium235, **thanks for your review! Kiari-san hopes to be able to continue her story to the end, it's just those pesky writer's block every time and time again. She's really glad you like. If you like the storyline so far, wait for the actual plot. (which is being contemplated as of recently. Any ideas, shoot 'em at her. C: )

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	8. Chapter 7: Bellemel

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** K+  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san hasn't much to say except this one seemed to give her more trouble than the last ones. She's not exactly sure why, but it was. She is also going to apologize in advance for a certain name spelling and possible spoilers if anyone has not reached or passed the Arlong Park arch. Kiari-san can read the katakana spelling for Nami and Nojiko's "mother," but tweeked it. Berumeeru just seemed very odd to write, so it's been changed to Bellemel. Hope everyone still understands who she is. C:

**Disclaimer-** She don't own One Piece. If she need, LuNa moments all around! XD

**Patience**

**-Chapter Seven: Bellemel-**

Monkey D. Luffy tugged up the sleeves of his button-up blouse, because it felt very off to have long sleeves in a warm season. On his legs fitted the rare, course material slacks and a pair of his brother's shoes on his feet. His treasured hat was discarded for the meantime as his once messy hair was quickly brushed through. He didn't quite feel himself or look much like his usual self would.

His stomach flipped and flopped this way and that. It was an odd feeling to him; like he was hungry, but not. He couldn't understand it. "What's wrong with my stomach?" he asked his mirror reflection with a frown.

"Are you nervous?" Ace asked from the doorway, startling his younger brother. He picked himself from leaning against the frame and walked into the room. "That could be what's wrong."

The other placed his hand upon the general area of his stomach and looked at the reflection of it. He had thought perhaps that could of been it, but he'd never really been nervous ever before. So why should it start now? That and, because he'd never been nervous, he wasn't exactly sure what the sensation felt like. Did one's insides churn over and over until stinging acid ran the neck when they were nervous? Did the stomach feel like it was hosting thousands of restless butterflies that helped the churning process? Did faces heat and flush with blood; skin get clammy and sweaty; hearts race like a team of horses? Was that what nervousness felt like?

"You probably are," the elder chuckled, ruffling his hair before turning back to the door. Looking over his shoulder he said, "We should start over now. Don't want to be late, do we? Come on." Then he exited the room with the youth following him with a weak smile.

The room was deserted and quiet a minute until the farmer boy reappeared. With a smile set upon his tan features, he picked up his straw hat and settled it upon his head, obscuring messy ebony locks. "There!" he grinned to the mirror before dashing out again.

His nervousness seemed to be gone.

**II**

Princess Nami watched the ballroom entrance with anticipation. Settled upon her lap were two folded dress jackets she'd borrowed from the cook for the farmers to wear. She figured they wouldn't have the right threads for such an event, as the eldest had said, and thought she could have been of help by getting them something. She settled for dress jackets, hoping they had at least a clean pair of pants and a nice blouse.

The carrot-topped artist nearly jumped from her seat as she saw a couple of raggedy looking men enter the room and made her way quickly over to them. With a large excited grin she welcomed them and handed over the jackets. "I'm so glad you two came," she exclaimed as they took the offered clothing.

"What're these for, Nami?" Luffy asked, puzzled at the prim and proper jacket. Instead of answering, she took back the clothing item and ordered him to unroll his sleeves. When he did, she handed back the dark jacket and told him to put it on over his burgundy blouse. Once he had it on, she buttoned the golden buttons for him and fixed his blouse collar over the jacket's, which fell a couple inches past his collar bone.

"There," she smiled to him, "That's how you wear it. It will help you fit in better here." Looking over at the other farmer, she saw that he had already put his jacket on in nearly the same manner. "You two look great," she smiled sweetly, just glad to have better company with her now.

"You look very lovely yourself, Princess Nami," Ace complimented with a gentlemen's bow. She blushed pleasantly.

Nami was dressed in a silken black dress that hugged her body and rippled down her long legs. Two long slits traveled up on either side, ending about mid-thigh, exposing some smooth pale peach skin. The dress had no sleeves, but she wore a black translucent shawl around her sloped shoulders and had it tied at her abdomen. For jewelry, she had a couple silver bracelets rimmed with black rubies and a black diamond butterfly pendant rimmed with platinum and hanging on a thin, strong platinum chain. Her bright orange hair was brushed out and left to brush the back of her neck at the tops of her shoulders, decorated slightly with a couple silver clips. Lastly, on her feet strapped a pair of delicate black sandals with a tall, thin heel and silk ribbon that tied up her calf.

"Why thank you," she smiled shyly, "You two can go mingle if you want. I'm going to go talk with my sister a minute." Not waiting for a reply, she headed over toward the thrones. Luffy frowned.

"Go on," Ace chuckled, giving his brother a light push in the princess' direction with a wink before heading off in the opposite direction. The young farmer looked baffled a second, watching his sibling leave him. A second after that he decided to follow after Nami, not having anything else to do. He wasn't sure what one was really suppose to do at such a gathering.

The boy with the ragged old straw hat drew much attention out of the crowd, but he didn't seem to notice the stares he was receiving. He looked to be too absorbed in gazing about the ballroom with its grand decorations and flowing music and delectible snacks and champagn glasses. It was all very new to him and quite amazing for any boy of his status.

It was some time of absent wandering before he remembered about the people around him, running into a petite blue-haired miss. He called out a soft, sharp exclamation, grabbing the woman's arms before she tipped over and helped her regain her balance. "Sorry," he said, not looking particularly as apologetic as he should've been.

"It's quite alright," she smiled warmly, "And thank you very much, sir." She paused. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. Welcome to our home. Were you looking for someone, perhaps?"

"Yeah," he brightened, "Where's Nami?" He lacked the proper manners which seemed to amuse the other greatly.

"Nami-chan? Yes, I believe I can find her for you," she giggled, holding up a slender finger to him. She turned around, not leave her spot, and called out, "Nami, I believe I've found a friend of yours."

The orange-haired princess appeared out of the crowd, a baffled expression upon her face at being called with such a comment. Realization seemed to dawn when she saw a blinking farmer behind her smiling sister. "There you are Luffy. I was looking for you," she grinned lightly at his blank look, walking up to him, the other forgotten for a second.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Nami?" Nojiko smiled with amusement at the two. It was Nami's turn to blink.

However, the scarred boy seemed to catch on quicker than her. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy," he chimed with a growing grin, giving a slight bow, "Nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you, Luffy-san," she returned with a bow of her own, "I'm Nojiko, Nami's sister."

Nami nearly forced a smile, "Luffy, why don't we dance?" Before either of the two could object, she grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Nojiko laughed to herself, amused by them.

"Do you not like your sister?" he asked, hoping to distract her from his dumb feet, even as she was placing his hands. He didn't know how to ballroom dance. It wasn't something natural for a farmer to know.

"No, of course not. I love my sister," she answered, placing her own hands and leading them; "It's just that if she's talking to you, Niwa will notice. He will come over to talk to you and realize, even though you were recommended by me, that you're actually not suppose to be here. It's all rather complicated and I'm sure you don't want to think about it."

Luffy just nodded and it was clear to her that he'd barely understood a word. She sighed in exasperation, resting her head just under his collar bone. He smelled nice; of dirt and soap. It was indeed an odd smell, but she seemed to like it.

"Luffy," she nearly hummed in question. She sounded tired.

"Hn?" he returned, ignoring his flush and the people staring at them to look down at her. Could she look more comfortable?

"Will you go to the balcony with me?"

He seemed confused, but nodded when she looked up for his reply. He expected her to draw away and lead him to the mentioned place, yet she remained. She hadn't had a decent dance partner in a while and this was nice.

When the song playing seemed to have ended, Nami pulled back with a smile; "Thanks." She headed off of the dance floor and toward a door, motioning for him to follow her. He did.

The halls were plain, but elegant. The walls were decorated with color and the floors were of marble. Along the stretch of the right wall were picture frames containing the various rulers before now's King Niwa. Along the stretch of the left wall were more picture frames, these containing scenes of the lives who'd lived in the castle. They all amused a trailing Luffy.

He laughed at one rather suddenly, gaining the princess' attention. "What is it?"

"That," the farmer boy chuckled, pointing at the hanging picture which depicted a small family, one little girl with orange hair covered in mud. Nami walked over to gaze at the picture herself, a fond smile growing upon her face.

"That's me when I was eight," she said with a light giggle of her own, "I skipped lessons to go play out in the orchard. It'd rained the day before, but I didn't care. I loved those tangerine orchards, but they're gone now. It's been turned into a garden of flowers and different fruit trees." She touched the glass containing the old photo, her smile weakening. "There's Nojiko and there's Gen-san. And Bellemel..."

Luffy noticed the sorrow in her soft voice, tilting his head to the side to look at her when she paused. "Is something wrong?" he asked, genuinely curious. The artist looked up surprised, but quickly smiled and waved a hand in the air.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I'll tell you later," she laughed a humorless laugh and started down the hall again, "Come on now."

**III**

"Bellemel was our mother," Nami explained, leaning against the marble railing. As it reached about waist high, she placed her hands on it and leaned foward a little.

Luffy was at her side, lazily on his knees and leaning fully against the railing, arms slung over it. His head was tilted up slightly so that he could look at her at least from the corner of his eyes as he gazed at the scenery below them.

He saw the same scenery as before that the artist had captured so well. The sky was a milky heaven of black, dotted with little and big stars. The moon hung low in the sky, a full cresent that grinned madly at them. Below, the streets of dirt and gravel were blanketed in the eerie silver-black glow, pierced only by the heavy orange lights still burning brightly in the occasional house. And as before, he could see his farm and hut on its hill far off to one side, glowing in the ethereal glow of the moon.

"She's dead now," Nami continued. Luffy turned sharply to look at her at that. His eyes didn't plead for the whole story or to know how she felt, but showed his curious concern for her. She smiled weakly, "Where do I start?"

Some time was lost in silence, the princess looking to the scenery and the boy looking to her. The silence was prolonged for what seemed like hours before she spoke up again.

"Nojiko and I weren't her real daughters, but she adopted us. I suppose we're not even real sisters, but living under this same roof for over ten years makes it seem like we are." She gave a fond smile, "Bellemel was the best mother and the best ruler the world ever had. She personally tended to the tangerine orchard and let us help her. She even cooked many of our meals; her tangerine courses were delicious. She never got to tell us her secret for the recipes though... Bellemel died when I was nine. She was killed."

Luffy looked almost sympathetic, watching her with soft charcoal eyes. "What happened?" he asked at last, curiosity getting the better of him.

"There was a rebellion. It wasn't very large or had much reason, but it was still what it was. They were nearly ready to start war against us, but Bellemel wouldn't have it. So in advance, she went to talk to the group. I wasn't there personally, being too young, but heard the stories. She was killed by their leader, Arlong. Afterwards, the rebellion created chaos all throughout the village. Gen-san went to take his revenge on them, but never returned. It wasn't until Niwa happened to show up did everything return to normal. The rebellion seemed to have fled and we've never heard of them since," Nami paused. "Five years later, Nojiko was married to Niwa. And now, they're having a kid."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every day of my life," she frowned to her hands and chanced a glance at the other; "Her funeral was exactly eight years from today. I suppose Nojiko might've forgotten. I can't blame her, what with all that is going on around here."

Luffy just nodded, looking at the ground below the balcony. It had her unnerved.

"I suppose it's about nine o'clock. Early, but I'm in no mood for the ball. Think I shall turn in..." she said in the quiet, looking out to the sky.

"Oh," the farmer picked himself to his feet, "I should go then."

"No." She reached out to stop him suddenly. He turned to her and their eyes locked. "Please stay."

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Five-**

**bertie reads heaps, **thanks for your review! Woo! Party! XDD

**-Chapter Six-**

**Urainium235, **thanks for your review! Do people really do that? Guess Kiari-san's never really noticed that before. Waa, she hopes it's a successful removal surgery! XD And thanks!

**lunalove101, **thanks for your review! Kiari-san loves cats. They seem to like her back too. And you're quite welcome for the update. C:

**beamz, **thanks for your review! Glad you like the plot, because it's soon to get a nice big twist to get things more exciting. And she had no idea she hooked readers so well. Good to know. C:

**God'sAngel, **thanks for your review! They were good ideas. C: Ha ha! There just might be some jealousy there! And glad you enjoyed the moments. Kiari-san is quite pleased of them herself. :3

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	9. Chapter 8: Shanks

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** K+  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

Heehee. Kiari-san laughes at Luffy's song. If anyone of you have reached the Skypiea Arc then you should know why she's laughing. When Luffy is humming in this chapter, that's what he's humming to. She just couldn't add the words because it'd be just too odd. Enjoy! ;3

**Disclaimer-** She don't own One Piece. All copyrighted of genius Eiichiro Oda-sama.

**Patience**

**-Chapter Eight: Shanks-**

Ace looked around for his younger brother, but saw him nowhere. It was nearly upon midnight and he felt it best if they should leave slightly early. He'd entertained himself separately from Luffy, picking up a couple dances and chatting with some chatty elderly fellows. He'd lost track of the other during that time and now slightly regretted it. Luffy was optimistic and easily amused, but he could take care of himself when he needed to. So there was no need of much worry.

Asking around for the boy, he got some compliments and some complaints and some information. Luffy was last seen roughly three hours ago with the orange-haired princess. They'd been dancing. Where they went afterwards, assuming both did go together, was unknown.

He thanked them all with a small smile and eventually came to his stop. There was no need worrying about them. So some minutes later, he took his leave with a goodnight to all he'd been aquainted with that night.

**II**

Nami awoke to that odd smell of dirt and soap the next morning. It was later by the way the sun filtered through her window and she felt herself unaccustomed with the late morning glow. Groaning at having to awaken, she sat up in her large bed, blankets pooling about her waist. There was something restraining them on one side, she just noticed, and there was an extra weight on the bed.

Luffy had spent the night.

He was curled into a ball at the far end of the bed, his back to her and ontop of the covers. His shoes and jacket had been discarded, laying on the floor, and his sleeves were bunched at his elbows while his pants were rolled up to about mid-calf. Short ebony hair rested in a mess of woven tangles and charcoal eyes were closed in relaxed sleep. His treasured straw hat lay on its back on a pillow between them.

The orange-haired princess couldn't help a small smile at the serenity on his face, just touched by the late morning's soft glow. His skin looked warm and smooth, the scar below his eyes not even seeming to disrupt it. With a careful hand, she brushed a couple fingers over that scar. A shiver rolled up her spine.

The skin thought to be so smooth was course and split under her fingering touch. It was small and rather shallow, but the feeling was grotesque and she quickly drew her hand away.

Nami rose from her bed and shuffled over to her wardrobe. Pulling open the doors, she quickly grabbed an outfit for the day; a dress. Before heading into the bathroom for a quick bath, she glanced over at the slumbering farmer. Another small smile grew upon her face before she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

It was some hours later that Luffy woke up with a groggy moan. The sun glared through the window and into his sleep-drugged eyes with incredible light. Even so, he felt extremely rested, as though he'd slept a whole day away.

Sitting up in the bed, he realized it wasn't his own. It had way too much cushion and didn't sway with his every move. He really didn't seem to mind much though.

It was then the artist returned to her room, holding the ragged straw hat between her fingers. The other nearly panicked, stumbling from the bed to take the hat from her. He placed it on his head with a look of relief.

"It's my treasure. No one's ever touched it but you before."

"I'm sorry. I was just getting it properly fixed from the time you tore it on that branch. I had very quickly fixed it before, but it should look much better now," she explained.

"Thanks." He really didn't know what to say. So he smiled.

"It's okay, but can I ask you why that old hat is such a treasure to you?" Nami couldn't seem to remember if she'd asked the question before.

"A friend gave it to me to keep safe," Luffy smiled wider, "I'm going to return it to him one day."

"Who is this friend?"

"Shanks. He's a voyager and known more as Red-Hair!" he answered, waving his arms enthusiastically.

The princess kindly asked why he'd give away a straw hat, so the other told her his whole story. He told of the time eleven years ago when he was five and Shanks lived with them. He told her of the reason behind his scar and how Red-Hair had saved him from the ocean because he was too proud to admit that he couldn't swim. He related of the sea monster that showed up then and took Shanks arm when he was protecting him. This man sounded like a great person and probably the best father figure the young farmer ever had. Nami admired the amount of enthusiastic respect Luffy had for him as he spoke.

"And you're sure he'd coming back after his voyage?"

"No," he answered honestly and smiled, "But I have a feeling."

The other couldn't help the smile that soon graced her own lips. His were contagious.

**III**

Luffy hummed a very unfamiliar song as Nami led him down a corridor from her room. She'd said she wanted to show him something; a place no one else had seen. So he was dragged along, looking around and humming to himself as they went.

The oranged-haired princess had them stop before a locked door, producing a key from her dress pocket. She looked to either way down the hall before unlocking the old lock in a single, fluent motion that also had the door open.

"Go in," she said softly, waiting for him to enter first before following, shutting the door carefully behind her. Once settled, she out-stretched her arms and a grand smile splayed across her face, "Welcome to my art gallery!"

The farmer boy was amazed, eyes wide with excitement as he glanced about the broad room. "Amazing!" he chimed loudly. Nami smiled proudly.

"Just don't touch anything, okay?"

He nodded and was off to the other side of the room where paintings were hung. Many were recognizable as parts of the village or the scenery found around it. Some were of what seemed like random people and there was that one she'd done the first time they met. After gazing at the paintings with utter appreciation and awe, he moved to the next wall which supported hanging drawings. Many were of scenery and those "random" people of before. Some were even of still life or something made up by the mind. However, there was one certain drawing that caught his eye.

It was a man with an average, scruffy face dressed in a captain's suit. His face was full of long scars that promoted the mind to think they ran along his whole body, yet he seemed quite happy. His short hair was covered by a hat that happened to support a paper pinwheel. This is what caught Luffy's eye.

"This guy looks funny," he laughed, pointing out the drawing for the other.

"That's Gen-san," the artist halfway smiled, gazing at the picture with almost hurt brown eyes; "He was like a father figure to us. When we were really little he put the little pinwheel in his hat and made us laugh. He took good care of us when Bellemel couldn't and they were close friends." She sighed to herself and took a seat at her low table. He followed, sitting across from her. "When Bellemel was killed he was furious," she continued, "He vowed to take his revenge upon Arlong. And one day he went to do just that, but he never returned to the castle. We were sad, scared, and defeated when the murderer came by to ransack our home. The kind doctor took us in then and for some years we lived in fear of he who took our 'parents.' Those were the worst days of our life and I'm sure as glad to never have to face anything like it again. But I do miss them though. My 'parents,' I mean."

Luffy just nodded, his face void of emotion. She felt like crying because of it. Why did he have to look his most emotionless in the time of her most vulnerability? She hated it. She hated him!

"Hey Nami," he spoke suddenly, making her jump, "Was pinwheel guy strong?"

She frowned. "Not particularly. He bragged about his days as a knight though."

Then he laughed, and she couldn't figure out why. But then she laughed too, because he exclaimed; "Pinwheel was a funny guy." And the good memories were flooding back.

**IV**

Nojiko smiled down at her grinning son tucked in his bed nearly ready for sleep. "Should I tell you the rest of the story tonight?"

"Yes please," he chimed happily, jumping from his bed and cuddling closer to his new mother. She laughed a light, cheery laugh.

"You have to get back in bed first."

Kenji quickly scuttled back under his blankets, settling back against his pillow in anticipation. "I'm ready now," he grinned, earning one in return.

"Alright then, where did I leave off..." Nojiko paused for thought a second or two, "That afternoon, the princess decided to run away. She packed various items into her pack and sneaked out of the castle..."

"You already told that part," he laughed.

"Did she get to the farmer's place?"

"Yes!"

"Then we must be here; the farmer let the princess into his cozy home and for hours she stayed, talking lively and happily with her host..." she paused to see him nod enthusiastically, "But you see, the next day the castle was invaded. When the princess found out she was shocked and wept. Her family was killed in the invasion and she blamed it all upon herself.

"'If only I didn't run away,' she wailed, 'Maybe they'd all be living still today!'

"'How would that've made a difference?' the farmer asked, confused.

"'I really am the princess. I lied to you my good man and I am so sorry,' she wept.

"The man consoled her until she cried herself to sleep. That night he headed for the castle to defeat the evil that made the princess cry."

"Why?" Kenji spoked up suddenly, "Did he win?"

"You'll have to wait and find out little one," she laughed, "Now where was I?" Nojiko paused a second. "Oh, right. So the man went to defeat the invader than made the princess cry, because he didn't like seeing her sad. He loved her just that much.

"When the princess awoke the next morning and headed into the village, she found everyone celebrating. She was confused at this and asked what was going on. As it turned out, the kingdom was saved by a very brave red-haired man. It was the farmer! He'd defeated the evil one.

"The princess was so happy she ran to him and showered him with 'thank you's. She told him to tell her what she could possibly do to repay him and he only had one wish; to marry her. And so they were wedded.

"And on their wedding night, the princess, now the queen, declared; 'Fate is a funny thing. It likes to play tricks on us. But everything happens for a reason.'

"The end. Now go to bed my son."

"Yes mummy. Good night," he smiled sleepily.

"Goodnight."

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Seven-**

**Urainium235, **thanks for your review! Kiari-san's been writing during school; the time before school starts and the bus ride home. She appreciates your patience (-snicker-) but things just seemed to be coming to her quicker than usual and it's working. C: And glad the surgery was a success. XDD

**lunalove101, **thanks for your review! You hurt her knee! Just kidding. Glad you're enjoying. C:

**God'sAngel, **thanks for your review! Kiari-san enjoyed the dance scene as well, though she really had meant to draw it out when it first came to mind. Oh well, it still worked, no? And there is definitely nothing cuter than a jealous Luffy! Just wait 'til Chapter Nine. She garauntees you'll really enjoy! C:

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	10. Chapter 9: GreenEyed

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** K+  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

This took longer to finish than Kiari-san had expected. She blames it all on the AIMs Writing practice essays. They're murder! Well, enjoy! C:

**Disclaimer-** She don't own One Piece. All copyrighted of genius Eiichiro Oda-sama.

**Patience**

**-Chapter Nine: Green-Eyed-**

Again that night, Luffy stayed over again upon the princess' own request. When she awoke, she found him sprawled out on the soft, carpeted floor with a smile on his face. He was still garbbed in the same clothing as before and his hat rested on the same pillow she'd found it the morning before.

Apparently, he'd fallen off the bed.

Nami couldn't help herself a grin as she picked herself from her bed. He was like a child most of the time; cute, excentric, and lovable. She couldn't think of anything more as she dressed herself in the day's dress, basking in the late morning glow. The fact that she'd been waking up much later than usual also grazed her mind.

Within a couple hours, the orange-haired artist shook awake the sleeping farmer. "Come on, wake up Luffy." It was a while before he reacted and slowly groaned awake. "Don't you want breakfast?"

The boy had fully awaken at that point and shot up with a grin. And before Nami could say anything, he raced out the door with no direction, only popping back in once to grab his forgotten hat and to tell her to hurry. She gave a cheerful laugh and did as told.

The dining hall was not empty at that time. All three of the Kororo family were sitting at their spots when the two entered. Their plates were near clean and they all turned when they heard the door open. The cooks scurried back into their kitchen at that same time and Nami froze.

"Nami," Niwa was first to say anything, slight annoyance lacing his voice, "Care to introduce us to your friend who, I assume, spent the night here?" He motioned at the scarred boy she was keeping from sitting down at the long table.

"I suppose I should," she replied nervously, smiling weakly, "This is Luffy, a farmer from the hut on the hill. Luffy, this is the King, the Queen, and the little Prince."

"It's nice to meet you Luffy-san," the King greeted with a smirk, "Good to see Nami's found a nearby friend." He earned an elbow in the ribs and a stern look from Nojiko.

"It's very nice to meet you Luffy-san," she smiled more pleasantly, "I'm Nojiko, Nami's older sister."

Luffy happily greeted them in return, a large smile gracing his childish tan face. Then the two took their seats at the table and were served a short breakfast as the others stayed to keep them company. Niwa was trying to keep Kenji from becoming restless at the table while the Queen looked to be studying the guest.

"I've seen you the other day, I'm sure of it. You were walking down the second hall," she said at last, seeming satisfied.

"Mm, yeah," he replied around a mouthful, looking back at her, "I was looking for the bathroom."

"I told you there's a bathroom in my room," Nami reprimanded.

"But Nami," he whined, "You were using it."

She blushed, answering in a hoarse whisper, "I said you could still use it, just knock before you come in."

Now it was his turn to blush and stuttered, "I... I didn't want to..."

The blue-haired lady laughed in amusement, having heard the whole thing despite their hushed voices. "You two have only met a couple days ago and you're already so close. It's sweet," she cooed, earning a couple odd looks; "You will stay for tonight's ball, won't you, Luffy-san?"

The farmer looked up from his clean plate and flashed that toothy grin of his. "Of course," he chimed, before glancing over at the princess, "If Nami doesn't mind..."

"Oh, of course not," she said as though coming out of a trance, "Please stay."

"Okay!" he cheered, grin growing wider yet.

**II**

Luffy's stomach twisted up and in itself, giving him an uneasy feeling as he watched himself in the reflective glass. His slacks had been unrolled, his shoes adorn and a new black vest present. His suntanned skin looked pale in nervousness as he fidgeted in his suit. He didn't know what to do but stand there in silence with himself. Nami said she'd return shortly.

It seemed like hours before the orange-haired princess stepped back into her room. She was dressed more elegantly than he'd ever seen her. Her dress was long and flowing, cascading down smooth legs in ripples of white silk. The top hugged her torso in a flattering way, two thick bands lopped over and around her shoulders and the neck shaped like the top of a heart. The design was simple; pink bands traveling around the material and crossing each other at even angles. Her skin looked smooth and fresh, as though she'd just finished a bath and her eyes glistened in all their chocolate-colored glory. Short, vibrant orange hair was brushed through and done up in pigtails with diamond bands while uneven bangs still framed her face. Ruby charms littered her neck and chest with chains of silver and platinum and bracelets dangled on her wrist of the same material. Pink and clear diamonds hung from her ears on silver strands and her face was colored in the softest touched of modest enhancement.

Luffy couldn't seem to bring his obsidian eyes away as his heart began to race in his chest, his stomach began to flip, and color rose to his cheeks. When the other had noticed his stare, her face darkened in her own blush. "Too much?" she asked nervsouly. He had no idea how to respond.

"N-not really..." he finally said with a stutter, much to the other's relief.

"Good! Then let's get down to the ballroom," she grinned and started out of the room with him right behind her.

Nami and Luffy passed multiple maids and servants in the hall, all of which gave the princess a compliment the other frowned at. He couldn't really seem to figure out why he wasn't fond of the rightful comments she was receiving. Was it because he couldn't find the right thing to say when it had been his turn? Was he jealous that others could compliment her so easily while he couldn't? What was that gnawing, grinding feeling in the back of his head that had his stomach twist inside and out and his blood heat? Was that true jealousy? If so, he didn't like it much.

"Nami-swan!" a well-dressed man suddenly chimed from the doorway of a kitchen, "You look phenominal this evening. Might I escourt you to the ball tonight?"

"Perhaps, Sanji-kun," she smiled warmly, making him dance with pleasure, "But now I'm being escourted by Luffy." The farmer was surprised at this, but soon grinned a hundred times what would be assumed humanly possible.

The cook looked disappointed, but quickly perked up when the two started leaving. "Then I shall see you there, my dear," he called after her, waving with a flourish.

Once the pair had some distance on the other, the orange-haired artist smiled a purely genuine smile at the straw-hat boy. "That was Sanji-kun, one of our cooks. He's quite efficent in his work, but can be easily distracted at times." She breathed a sigh, "We'll be seeing him later tonight, I'm sure of it."

There was a slow silence between them after that, making the halls seem tremendously long. So Luffy spoke up, asking a question out of the blue; "Do you like him?"

Nami was taken aback a bit. She didn't expect such a question to pop up and fidgeted under his curious gaze. "Well, yes, I suppose I do like him..." His face fell. "But not as if I'd want to marry him. I like him more in the sence of a friend; nothing more."

He looked utterly pleased at her answer, but there was still that one little question buzzing in the back of his mind. "And me?"

"You're a friend too," she replied more confidently and grinned, "Nothing more, nothing less." Again, his face fell. It was much less noticable than before though, and she never noticed as they continued to the ballroom.

Hours later found them in the richly decorated ballroom littered with entertainment and guests as the ball had begun some minutes earlier. The room was cluttered with fancy dressed women and men of royal status either talking or dancing to the melodic music that whaffed about the closed-in area. Luffy remained near a wall, seeming very shy as he watched the couples that glided around the marble floors to the slow beat of the instruments. He even saw Nami pass once or twice, but didn't call out to her like he normally would. He did know a little about manners, even if he didn't usually choose to use them.

Uncharacteristicly, his mind was clouded with multiple thoughts that didn't want to leave him alone. They buzzed in his ears left and right until he literally shook his head free of them. He hated thinking too much and strolled quickly over to the only princess he knew that was talking with a couple others. She looked pleased to see him and he was glad.

She offered that they dance and he was more than pleased to comply, despite the fact of his "two left feet." If anything came from that, it was the realization that he indeed have some sort of emotional feeling towards her. And he wasn't afraid to admit it; to himself or anyone. There was just one detail to smooth out. Was this feeling love exactly, or something else?

Luffy watched with a twitch of unusal annoyance as a certain blonde cook was permitted a dance with the lovely orange-haired girl of his desire. He couldn't seem to look away from the two waltzing around the cluttered dance floor. He also couldn't seem to ultimately understand the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to shout out in pained anger. It was understandable enough that he'd never felt such a thing before though and that was what was confusing him most.

"Luffy-san?" Someone interupted his thoughts much to his relief. He turned with a small smile to greet the grinning king and his wife. "Has Nami abandoned you?"

"She's dancing with..." he paused to try and remember the man's name, but failed; "Curly eyebrow."

"In other words, she did," Niwa lighted good-naturedly, earning a giggling jab in the ribs.

"She did not," Nojiko disagreed, "Sanji-kun's been badgering her about one dance for the past couple days of balls. She's just finally getting him out of her hair, so to speak. Though I'm not so sure it'll work; poor dear. At least she's got you, Luffy-san, hasn't she?"

"Me?" he asked surprised. He received no answer.

Instead, the king laughed; "Sanji-san does come on rather strong, doesn't he? But he does that with most the women he sees. He's not to be taken seriously much. I suppose I do feel a bit sorry for Nami though."

"It's not much of a laughing matter," the queen frowned this time. There was a pause as the music died out for the next piece to begin. She smiled to the farmer who still looked slightly baffled at them, "We'll leave you alone now then. Come, Niwa dear, shall we dance?" The two left together with loving smiles on their faces.

The scarred boy watch them off a second or two before refocusing on the object of his thoughts. Her dance partner and her had finished their waltz due to the fading of the music, but they weren't quite separated. Sanji had bowed in a very gentleman way, taking up her delicate hand and softly kissing her knuckles. Had he known any better, she looked to be giving a giddy laugh at it. This happened to disturb him enough to walk over to the two with a frown.

"Luffy? What is it?" Nami asked, startled as he took up her other hand and nearly pulled her away from the blonde and brought them to the other side of the dance floor.

"I... I just wanted to dance," he replied with a stuttering frown. He tried to assume the dancing position he'd been told a couple times before and let all the bad emotions fade far away, but she wouldn't let him.

"No, you're much too mad at something to just want a dance," she gave him a thin-lipped look that soon melted into concern, "What's wrong?"

Luffy paused. "I don't..." he hesitated, "I don't like curly eyebrow."

"Sanji-kun? You barely know the man. How do you know you don't like him?"

He didn't want to answer, but she gave him a look that said he'd have to. And so, his voice raised slightly in as much angry defiance as he'd ever be able to muster towards her. "I just don't."

"That makes no sense, Luffy," she answered in a voice as equally loud, "Give me a real reason."

"He kissed you!" he boiled with embarrassment and rage.

"He kissed my hand. He does that all the time. Sanji's a harmless flirt. It is nothing to get upset at, you know."

"It is!" he argued loudly, making them both angry. Heads were beginning to turn.

"Why?"

"Because..." his voice dropped and he began to hesitated.

"Because?" she urged, succeeding in angering him further.

"I LOVE YOU!"

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Eight-**

**Urainium235, **thanks for your review. Mwa haha! Kiari-san feels so devious now. There are more clueless people in the world! XD Glad you're enjoying!

**God'sAngel, **thanks for your review. Did you enjoy? She had a feeling you might. And she's very glad you like her dancing scenes, seeing as there was another one. Shorter though, she thinks...

**lunalove101, **thanks for your review. Yay! Cookie!! She hopes you liked this one as much then. Oh, and she already has a Chopper plushie and a Luffy plushie. What she needs now is a Nami plushie, an Usopp plushie, a Zoro plushie, a Sanji plushie, a Robin plushie, a Franky plushie, an Ace plushie, a Shanks plushie, and an Eneru plushie (since he's her fave bad guy)!! XD

**beamz, **thanks for your review. You're right on two accounts, but she won't say what they are. XP And there probably will be a bit drama. Glad you're enjoying!

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	11. Chapter 10: Patience

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** T  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

Sorry for the month long delay. Kiari-san hopes to make it up with this fantastic chapter! And rating has been changed to T due to future chapters featuring much action.

**Disclaimer-** She doesn't have the great mind of Eiichiro Oda-sama. Though sometimes she wishes she did. XD

**Patience**

**-Chapter Ten: Patience-**

_"I LOVE YOU!"_

Nami blew a couple soap bubbles off her finger tips, watching them float off into the clear blue sky in a multitude of circular rainbows.

_"I LOVE YOU!"_

With her lips pulled in a neutral line, she looked on with unfocused chocolate eyes as the small bubbles drifted on until their sudden combustion. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his scratchy voice out of her head. It repeated those three words over and over without thought of how horrible she was now feeling.

The princess had just stood there after hearing his sudden confession, utterly shocked out of breath and movement. Everyone was staring at them from all over the ballroom, his yell having been so loud, with a multitude of shocked and appalled expressions. His look of anger and determination melted after a tense second and a look of dread and fear washed over his tan face. Then, without word, he ran right out of the room and presumably the castle itself. She hadn't seen him since and she was rather unnerved about seeing him again after that.

So now here she was, the next day, scooping soap bubbles into her hand and blowing them away. Tashigi didn't seem to mind her taking advantage of the suds that resulted from her laundry scrubbing, fortunately. If anything, she looked more concerned for Nami and her sudden depressed mood. She had only overheard the other maids' gossip, as she wasn't usually one to actually part-take in such an activity.

"Do you always come out here to do laundry, Tashigi?" the artist asked suddenly, not taking her eyes off the fresh batch of bubbles soaring through the air.

"I try to, ma'am," she replied slowly, having not expecting her to even talk in her dreary stupor, "Especially on such lovely days like this one."

"Oh..." There was a long silence between the two of them. Then she spoke up suddenly once again, "I hate myself." This took the maid completely by surprise, having no idea on how to reply to such a statement. Eventually she managed to squeak out a simple question; "Why?"

"He hates me too," she promptly continued on, as if not hearing her. Everything just clicked into place after that. "Or he should. He ran out just like that and I did nothing. He should hate me, shouldn't he? Shouldn't he?" she demanded an answer from the other with depressed anger.

"Why should he?" Tashigi asked, a calm demeanor overtaking her as she turned back to her chore.

"Because I said nothing. Because I did nothing. I broke his heart!" she cried.

"What makes you think that?" The princess froze and turned at her words, confusion etched onto her face. "How do you know you've hurt him if you haven't seen him?"

"Do you mean..." she trailed off, feeling nervousness seep into her core. The maid nodded to her.

Nami stared down the farm from the outskirts of the little village some time later. Although bursting with life, it had an odd dead feeling to her. She gnawed at her bottom lip as she slowly walked toward the place, uneasiness dancing in her stomach. She hated the feeling that consumed her as she neared. It caused her stomach to twist in a painful way and her heart to ache ruthlessly inside her chest. It was a painful feeling that ate at her and it was her fault that it was all happening.

The sun beamed down in warm rays of heavy light, casting all below it in its glaring beams of warmth and light. The azure beauty of a sky that surrounded the yellow star of light was obscured by clumps of white fluffy clouds and a light breeze trickled in south's general direction, blowing Nami's bright orange locks back and out of her face. It was a very lovely day.

A nervous feeling of nausea swept over the princess as she stepped up to the white picket fence lining the farm's meadows. The straw-hat clad farmer boy was out there in the sun, smooth tan skin glistening with sweat and coal hair swaying slightly with the breeze. She had the urge to turn around and run away, but her feet were frozen to the ground and her knees felt as though were going to give out on her right then and there. Then he paused from his recent chore and turned to face her unintentionally.

Charcoal eyes locked with chocolate ones and the two were frozen from movement and speech. Seconds seemed to pass in an hour's time as they stood there.

Luffy's fingers twitched in movement and his mouth gaped open as though he were trying to say something. His eyes glittered with excitement and uncertainty at the same time as he whispered a slow, careful, "Nami?"

However, the other was still frozen. She didn't know what to say or do or even how to act normally around him anymore. She could think of nothing more than those three words of last night that chose to repeat over and over in her mind lately as she looked at him. Those feelings of guilt and shame and uneasiness and nervousness and nausea returned tenfold. Then she could feel a strong burning in the back of her throat.

The scarred boy jumped over the fence at the ill look upon her face and quickly went to her side. "What's wrong, Nami?" he asked just in time to watch her bend over and release a wave of nausea. As if upon instinct, he pulled her hair out of her face for her. When she looked up she seemed quite pale, yet heavily flushed. He let go of the silken locks and looked on with concern. "Are you okay?"

Nami didn't reply, but ran away as quickly as she could, clutching her stomach tightly. She was utterly embarrassed of herself, but the uneasiness of her stomach had been too much. Still, she could not believe what had just happened, and in front of Luffy no less.

The artistic princess returned to the castle in near tears. She rushed down the halls, head bowed so that no one could see the streams of salty body fluid. Her luck was unfortunate, however, as she soon ran into the person known as King Niwa. She nearly toppled over had he not caught her arms to help steady her. "Watch where you're going next time won't you, Nami?" he jested harmlessly, releasing his grip.

"Leave me alone," she croaked, wiping her arm over her eyes and pushing pass him. He turned to watch her off, a look of bafflement apparent on his face, as she raced back toward the master bedroom.

The girl tugged open the door to find her older sister reclined in a velvet chair and a book in her hands. With a strangled cry she flung herself at the woman who looked up at the sudden noise. She sat on her knees and sobbed into the other's dress, clutching the material between her fingers. The book was set aside and fingers weaved through the sad one's bright orange hair.

"What's the matter, Nami?" the queen asked softly, rubbing her sister's back in a soothing way, "What's gotten you depressed enough to cry?"

Nami ceased her crying as best she could, lifting her head to look at Nojiko with red eyes. She gave a sniffle and wiped at her face before trying to talk. "I ruined everything," she began in a cracking voice, "I made him run away last night, I went and got sick at his farm, and I ran away. I ruined everything!"

"Last night you reacted in one of many common ways. You didn't scare him off or hurt him. He ran because he was embarrassed, for himself and you," the blue-haired woman said to the other, "This morning you went to his home in hopes of seeing him, correct? And you did, did you not? Tell me exactly what happened."

Nami sniffed once again, wiping clumsily at her eyes. "I went to the farm and Luffy was there. We just stared at each other. I was feeling very nervous and sick. He came over and I keeled over and vomited. Then I ran away as fast as I could. I couldn't stay. I didn't want to see what he thought of me after that!"

"What makes you think he'd be disgusted? Nami," she said in a parental voice, one that told a small child they were on a thin line, "From what little I know, I can tell Luffy-san is like no ordinary boy we've ever seen. He's got the face of a young man and the heart of an optimistic child. I can't see him being put down easily or discouraging anyone. As I'd told you before, he ran away last night because he was embarrassed for you as well as for himself. He was neither frightened nor nervous. I'm sure as hell that he was giddy to see you, though it may have been shock that took his outer exterior, this morning. When you ran away, you didn't give him the chance to talk to you properly. I understand you were nervous and uneasy. You've never experienced such a thrill; it frightens you. But if you don't go back and talk with each other sometime soon, you may never have the chance again." She smiled softly, stroking the silken hair of her little sister affectionately. "It's such a wonderful feeling though, isn't it? The one inside your chest every time there's a mention of him. It's like the wings of a butterfly; the pounding hooves of a horse. Am I wrong?"

The princess couldn't help the smile that eased upon her peach lips, her cheeks tickled pink at the thought. Her older, wiser sister did have a point there. What exactly all those twittering feelings were right now was indescribable, but one day she was sure she'd figure them all out. For now she had to admit that the flutter in her stomach and the thudding of her heart was actually exciting and amazing. So she nodded shyly.

"I thought not," Nojiko laughed, the younger one soon joining her in a giggle.

**II**

Luffy watched his fingers flex with mild fascination. He sat up in one of the orange trees in their orchard, leaning against the trunk and legs dangling over either edge of the sturdy branch. Full green leaves brushed against his warm peach tanned skin in the gentle rhythm of the soft breeze bustling through the farmland. His treasured straw hat was settled over his disheveled ebony hair, the brim just barely dipping over his dark coal eyes, and the sleeves of his red shirt were rolled up to his shoulders.

He looked as though he were about to fall asleep, despite the repeated flexing of the left hand's fingers. The motion seemed to have a soothing affect upon such a troubled mind as his. He watched the joints curl and uncurl with half-lidded eyes, as if drifting off with their slow rhythm.

It seemed like hours had wasted away before someone had finally called for him. He moved slowly, leaning just slightly over the branch to look below him. There was a dark-haired, freckled man looking up at him with a soft look of annoyance apparent on his face. "Luffy, get down here!" he ordered.

The boy with the scar under his eye wasted no time in jumping out of the tree and landing in a crouch on the ground. He straightened himself, one hand holding the hat to his head and the other resting limp at his side. He cocked his head slightly to one side in a curious manner, but he did not look himself. Ace noticed this immediately and worried something might be wrong with his baby brother.

"What's going on with you today?" he questioned instead, slight annoyance twitching on his eyebrow, "I leave you specific tasks to do while I'm out making a profit for us and you complete not even half of what I asked by the time I return. This is not like you at all little brother. What's got you distracted?"

"Nami stopped by," he replied shyly, shuffling his sandal clad foot along the grass and dirt.

"Did she really?" Ace questioned, mildly surprised. He had been told of what took place between the two the night before. "And what happened?"

Luffy shuffled more than usual, seeming very hesitant to relate the happenings of that morning to the other. He wasn't sure he wanted to embarrass the young lady of his affection by telling his sibling she got sick right before him then ran away. Instead, he shook his head and studied the ground as if it was much more important than anything in the world. "I'd rather not talk about it," he drawled softly.

The freckled farmer gave the other an inquiring look, but said nothing upon it. He turned on his heel and headed out of the orchard and toward their hut with a sigh. "Fine," he said loud enough for the younger to hear, "We'll worry about your forgotten chores tomorrow. Come on, I'll make an early dinner."

The straw hat boy followed after his brother with a growing smile. His troubling thoughts were forgotten as he watched Ace cook up one of his best meals containing stir fried vegetables, rice, and beef. They sat across from each other at the wooden table and ate in relative silence. When both had finished what they were hungry enough to eat, Luffy surprisingly not touching a second helping, they talked about various topics. Many of the topics bordered on what was going on presently in the village down the hill.

However, no matter how distracted Luffy's mind seemed to have been, it always returned to those certain events of recently. He went to bed thinking upon them. Lying in his hammock, the boy watched the ceiling above him with half-lidded eyes and a sigh. His sleep was immensely troubled by a pretty girl with orange hair and a cute smile.

Yet, some miles away from the farm, the aforementioned girl slept on her side, dreams including one certain grinning farmer. Maybe she'd go visit him again tomorrow, her subconscious told her, making her smile.

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Nine-**

**Urainium235, **thanks for your review. Oh, Kiari-san had planned this for quite some time. She knew exactly how she would start this chapter. And she did! XD

**lunalove101,** thanks for your review. Yeah, she bought it some time in January. She would really love that brownie, but Nami can't do that yet. Gomen nasai!

**beamz, **thanks for your review. Yay! Kiari-san was hoping to get people surprised. You pleased her. XD

**Iwin Ulose,** thanks for your review. She is so glad you're enjoying her story!

**God'sAngel, **thanks for your review. You're welcome. You wanted a lovey triangle thing so Kiari-san did just enough to please herself and you too, apparently. Perhaps it is a little fast, but sometimes you can't go too slowly in a story. She tries to make it as normal as possible. And that's okay. You haven't disappointed her in the least, because you still review. Yay! XD

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	12. Chapter 11: Surprise

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** T  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC, KohzaxViVi (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san had somehow gotten stuck on this despite how much she'd actually been looking forward to the chapter. Odd, ne? But then she found inspiration and everything just came easy from there. She'd had planned this chapter to be a little longer, but oh well. Everything that was needed to be said is said. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** She doesn't have the mind of Eiichiro Oda-sama. Though she wishes she did. XD

Patience

**-Chapter Eleven: Surprise-**

Unfortunately, Princess Nami never got a chance to go visit the farmer boy with all the running around and preparation for the ball that night. She convinced herself that it was quite all right though. She was no longer feeling sulky or bad about herself, because of her sister's wise advice. It was fine if she had to wait for the following day to go see him. And she was sure he would be fine. He always seemed to be so happy-go-lucky anyways. But if he needed, he could always come to her.

Nami trotted down the hall with a cheerful smile upon her lips. Despite the ball being within an hour, she was as happy as she'd ever been for it. Her best friend promised that she'd be there this day and she wanted to tell her the glorious news. Thus, her excitement was overly radiant as she rushed into her room to get dressed.

Her dress was old and slightly faded, but hugged her slender form prettily and enhanced her beauty. The dress was long and tight, trailing at her ankles while two slits crawled up her long legs on either side. The sleeves were short and slightly flared, slits also slicing up to her shoulders and stopping at the three-dimensional satin flower on top of her shoulder. The collar of the dress sat against her neck, connected by a flower button at her collarbone and repeated buttons to her hip on one side. The silken material shimmered a faded red, decorated with pink, white, and yellow flowers.

Golden bands encircled her wrists, studded with blood-colored diamonds, and swirled ruby jewels hung from her ears. A red diamond pendant hung around her neck on a golden cord, shaped in a glimmering heart.

Nami's bright orange hair was pulled up in two circular buns, red satin ribbons tied around them with their ends hanging down around her ears. Her long bangs fell in and around her face, framing it nicely. Her eyelids were colored with glittering crimson shadow and her lips were coating in a clear, shimmering gloss.

Upon reaching the ballroom, she found it already littered with many royal guests. When she looked around for her friend, however, she did not find her anywhere in the room. It was quite all right though, as it was still rather early and the ball was just beginning.

She tried not to seem too excited when a head of glimmering blue entered among the natural blacks and blondes. Even so, her pace was just quicker than leisurely as she headed over to the guest. She was slightly surprised to see her friend hanging on the arm of a man with sandy-blonde hair and a scar on his temple, but welcomed them both with smiles.

"ViVi-chan, I'm so glad you could make it. Who is this handsome man on your arm?" Nami grinned a sly little smirk.

"Oh, this is Kohza," ViVi blushed pleasantly, "My fiancé."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kohza-kun. I'm glad to see my friend has a very attractive, level-headed looking man by her side," the orange-haired princess bow a little in greeting, smirk still in place.

"Likewise, Nami-san. It's a pleasure being here," the man bowed respectfully in return.

"And I hope you two enjoy your time, but would it be any bother if I steal ViVi-chan from you just for a while," she asked, clasping her hands together in a pleading manner.

Kohza smiled and dislodged his arm slowly from his fiancée's grip. "I have no objections. Take care ladies." He bowed again and left the two alone.

"What is it, Nami-chan?" the blue-haired princess questioned curiously, "What's gotten you so excited?"

"I've got news and a story for you, but first you must tell me how this happened between you and Kohza-kun within the last time I'd seen you," Nami grinned, "I wouldn't have expected anything so soon!"

The other blushed again, studying the marble floor beneath her feet. "Well," she began slowly, "Father planned it I believe and Kohza and I were such great friends from the start that I suppose it was very possible for it to grow to this. I'm rather happy about it." She giggled lightly. "Now tell me your news. I'm curious."

It was now Nami's turn to blush a pretty shade of pink, but she smiled none-the-less. "I think I might be in love," she proclaimed.

"Do tell me who with," ViVi gushed excitedly.

"You won't believe me when I tell you," she shook her head with a little chuckle, "But I think I've really fallen for the farmer boy who lives on the hill just out of the village."

"No!" the other cried in surprise, "Are you serious? That just seems so very bizarre."

"It's true; really it is."

"That's amazing. Tell me, please, what is he like?"

The two princesses talked for what seemed like endless hours on their love interests along with their other friends' possible ones. This kept them very entertained and separate from the rest of the ball's guests littering the ballroom throughout most of the night. Even when Kohza returned to his fiancée's side they continued on talking as if not noticing him there. However, the joyful time was not to last as both had hoped.

Suddenly there was a heavy banging at the large double doors before they just shattered open. The guests screamed, dust and splinters showering the ones closest to the doors as they tried rushing to the back of the ballroom to avoid whatever was at the door.

As the cloud of dust dispersed, four bulking silhouettes were clearly noticed. One stood tall before the others, a large weapon slung over his shoulders and looking very menacing. Eventually the obscuring dust cleared and Nami gasped sharply at who it revealed.

"I'm back," laughed an incredibly loud, deep voice, "Did you miss me?"

A hefty man stepped through the doorway, swinging his weapon down from his large shoulders and leaning his arm against the handle in a leisurely fashion. His skin was very pale with the slightest hints of an odd, sickly purple hue, but he was nowhere near ill. His face was long and sharply accentuated with a pointed nose and thin lips surrounding a sharp toothed smile. Dark slacks adorned his hips and an unbuttoned shirt rested on his shoulders, exposing a large blood-red tattooed sun on his chest. A furry square cap with side flaps sat upon his head, hiding dark eyes in its shadow and covering half a head of messy ebony hair that fell to his thick neck.

His thousand followers stood behind him all with hungry eyes and smirking lips. Their weapons glinted in the yellow-orange light, grinning malevolently at their future victims.

"Arlong," Nami hissed, her voice filled with hatred.

"My, my, look what we have here," he chuckled, "If it isn't the cute little orange-haired girl. My, have you grown into a lady."

The princess shivered violently as the man walked over to her with that evil glint in his eye, lifting her chin with a large finger. She still held her ground though, glaring up at the person she'd hoped to never have seen again. Without looking away, she saw him wave his other hand at his followers with that malicious smirk still in place.

"Kill them," he roared, "But keep her. I want the pleasure of her myself."

He kept her chin held high, not even glancing away as his crew roared and charged into the ballroom with a blood-thirsty hunger gleaming in their eyes. He loved the look of fear in her eyes much more than the beginnings of a blood bath.

**II**

Luffy sat atop the tallest tree he could find in their acre farm, gazing far off to the royal castle at nearly the other side of the village. Its lights were still shining brightly in the dark depths of the late night and it looked as though a lot was happening within the giant building.

For one reason or another, the scarred boy could not seem to fall asleep. Perhaps it was because of the uneasy feeling residing in the pit of his stomach or maybe it was just because Princess Nami was still plaguing his thoughts. Both wouldn't go away and he couldn't rid either of them no matter what he did. He couldn't figure out why.

So in his insomniac stupor he climbed up the tallest tree he could find and watched the castle afar. The castle was the only place still alive at that time of day, all other lights in and around the village put out and the silvery glow of the moon the only source left to give off any light. If the anxiety of worry wasn't seeping into him, he'd find it a rather pretty sight.

The farmer boy looked down at the foliage that brushed against his dangling legs. He looked up at the black midnight sky blinking back down at him. He looked back to the castle full of life and light. What was he suppose to do? There was no way he wanted to interrupt the princess and her fun at the ball, but he had this odd feeling of needing to see her again. The worry in his chest hurt and he knew the only way to rid it, but again, he didn't want to bother her. What was he suppose to do?

Luffy sighed and made his way down the tall tree and stood upon solid ground once again. He patted the dust and chipped wood from his pants without taking his eyes away from the castle obscured mostly by the village in front of it. He shook his head and sighed once again to himself.

No, he wouldn't go.

Instead he dragged himself back into the hut and to his room, pulling himself up into his hammock. His thoughts were still plagued, but he managed to fall into a light sleep, though troubled.

**III**

Blood splattered against cream-colored walls, streaming down in trickles of thick crimson liquid. The ballroom basked in blood-thirsty cries and shrieks of pain and terror. Laughter chimed and the sicken sound of metal cutting through flesh resonated against the painted walls. Bones snapped and crunched a painful song. The room was in a flurry.

"Now don't let them all flee," Arlong roared a thunderous laugh, his weapon slung against his shoulders, "Show them our power!"

The princesses and queens raced in whirls of silk and velvet, escaping through doors and jumping out windows. The men did what they could in their only defense. The princes slaughtered and the kings wounded. Nami and ViVi and Kohza managed to remain untouched as Niwa protected his wife and child from the onslaught of charging men.

"Stop it!" the orange-haired artist screamed, her voice almost too soft over everyone else's, "Stop it!" Heavy tears gathered in her dark eyes, horrible memories flooding painfully back. "Stop it, Arlong!" she cried, loosing her ground in her pathetic attempt of ceasing the slaughter, "Stop it!" She crumpled to her knees with a sickening weep, watching the room around her through flowing tears. "Why!" she screamed out to the leader, "Why?"

"You didn't think I'd not come back for my revenge, did you?" he laughed that laugh she hated, "Such a stupid girl."

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies—**

**-Chapter Ten-**

**zfree8,** thanks for your review! Kiari-san is glad!

**lunalove101,** thanks for your review! Yay! Brownie! No, the link didn't work, but that's okay. C:

**snowymountains56,** thanks for your review! She is glad you like her story. It's finally hitting its climax.

**Iwin Ulose,** thanks for your review! Kiari-san figures some can have very queasy stomachs in the sense of nervousness. She doesn't have a queasy stomach herself, but thought it'd be a little entertaining if Nami did. XD And she'll update as soon as she possibly can.

**FoxyRed,** thanks for your review! No problem! Kiari-san is used to being awesome. XDD And she's glad you're enjoying.

**beamz,** thanks for your review! No problem! C:

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	13. Chapter 12: Take Down

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** T  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san was actually surprised how easy and quickly this chapter came to her. She kinda prides herself on its length too; about five and a half pages. Now then, enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** Mou, she doesn't own.

**Patience**

**-Chapter Twelve: Take Down-**

Dawn broke, sending the skies in a whirl of reds and oranges. The sun glittered over the horizon, glowing its bright yellow light on the world around it. The village was just beginning to awaken to the beautiful day.

King Niwa's breath was labored as he held himself up. The castle ballroom was in shambles. Bright red colored the walls in large splatters here and there, dried and wet. Corps of the slaughtered littered the marble floors, bathed in their own blood and disembodied. Alrong's followers stood around with laughing grins and sneers and Arlong himself stood before the royalty looking very much untouched from battle.

Kohza was told to take all the survivors away from the castle, but two never budged as the others escaped and remained just pass the large doorway inside. They looked on with horror in their eyes as the King was getting beaten. More than anything did the sisters want to intrude, but their feet were frozen where they were and they could do nothing but continue watching.

"Arlong!" the king hissed, eyes flaming with anger, "Fight me yourself, you coward!"

The other raised an eyebrow at him. "Coward?" he roared with laughter, his followers copying, "And I thought I was being generous."

"Generous my ass!" Niwa screamed, picking up his sword and maintaining the best fighting stance he could in his condition. His opposers laughed loudly at him.

"Let me finish him, boss," a follower spoke up, stepping from the mess of the others. He was a large, hefty man with a square head and broad shoulders. His skin was very pale, but his body was in perfect condition with well-defined muscles. He wore cut off slacks and a sleeveless shirt, both of a dark color. He wielded no weapon but his fists.

"No, he wants to be killed by my hands," Arlong sneered, swinging his giant weapon off his shoulders again and handing it over to the other. "I shouldn't need this. Watch it for me." The ruler snarled, charging at his opponent with a battle cry. The blade was stopped between two fingers. "Did I say to begin," the opposer growled, releasing the sword and winding back a large arm. The arm swung back, fisting the other in the stomach and sending him stumbling back at a loss of breath.

It did not end there. Arlong plucked a tiny sword from a dead victim and swords clashed here and there. Niwa didn't stand a chance as the other's weapon successfully slashed open his chest in one clean swipe. The blood splattered to the floor in sickening quantities and the injured's breath became quicker and heavier. But he would not give up.

The King's sword clattered on the marble, sharp metal stained with blood. He stood with wracking pants and sweat drenching his battered flesh. His knees crumbled with his heavy weight and he kneeled on the floor, trying desperately to stand once again. Blood oozed from his chest, dribbling down his torso and limbs in a thick red.

Nojiko gasped loudly as she watched the enemy's sword swing down again with incredible force, digging into the base of the other's neck, just grazing over his ear. He gurgled in pain, grasping the new wound with a shaken hand as the weapon drew out from it. The massive amounts of blood seeped through his fingers that pinched the skin in desperate means of somehow closing the cut and stopping the bleeding. She couldn't watch much more.

The Queen raced to her husband's side as the opposing sword was being raised again for another strike, dress flaring behind her as she ran. She knelt down beside him, grasping his arm with both hands in a firm hold. "This has got to stop," she demanded, though her voice betrayed her worry and fright.

"Get back," Niwa gasped, trying to push her away with the arm she gripped closely. She didn't move, not realizing the danger that loomed darkly above her. There wasn't much time to react as the stained sword sliced down the air, aimed at her. The other reacted for her, pushing his whole body weight in front of her to protect her. Neither expected the sight before them when they realized they both were untouched.

Nami stood right before them, arms held out and feet firmly planted in a defying stance. The blade dug into her shoulder, tearing silk and skin. Blood trickled down her dress in a firey crimson and her face scrunched up in pain. She did not give the other the satsifaction of a cry, biting down on her tongue so hard it nearly began bleeding itself. As the sword was draw out her arm fell limp at her side while her other hand squeezed at the torn shoulder. "Arlong!" she hissed around tightly clenched teeth, eyes screaming bloody murder.

"Oh my, I've seem to hit the wrong target," he roared with sneering laughter, bringing his weapon up to his lips and licking the cold metal, "But it tastes so good." His watching followers laughed and sneered and pointed and murmured, but they were invisible to her. She could see no one but the enemy standing before her.

"Oh my Lord... Nami..." Nojiko gasped, her body shaken terribly. Niwa seemed to be in the same stupor.

Tears stung the princess's dark eyes and her knees quivered with weakness. Her shoulder burned a hot white pain and the blood dripping down her body sent countless chills up and down her spine. Her breath came in short puffs as she tried to recollect her wits about her. "Arlong," she hissed again, breathlessly, "I won't let you kill any more of my family!"

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Arlong boomed in more laughter. He tipped her chin up with the very end of his sharp blade, ignoring the death glare she sent his way. "Why don't we make a deal?" he offered, smirking, "I'll let your family go if you join me and my gang."

The orange-haired girl hesitated, but agreed rather begrudgingly. "Fine, but I expect my freedom of mobility."

"Nami!" Niwa hissed angrily, but was ignored. The large, pale man laughed again in amusement.

"Deal, my dear," he said, withdrawing his sword and slinging it over his shoulder, "Now get these two out of my sight before I change my mind."

Nami nodded and briskly helped the king to his feet with her good arm. The walk to the castle door was silent and awkward and neither Nojiko nor Niwa expected the other to shove them out of the building and close the large wooden doors behind them. They were taken aback, but stumbled on to the village. The wounded came first and he desperately needed a doctor.

"There," the princess panted, her shoulder burning painfully. The winner over the current ruler walked up to her with a quirky grin and smudged some warm blood on his large finger, earning a wince. He turned his hand over, looking at the red before turning to his followers.

"Doctor?" he roared in question. The others all hung their heads sadly.

"Dead, boss," the man holding his larger weapon answered, pointing over at one of the few bodies that belonged to the gang.

"Shameful," he grumbled.

Nami panicked, gripping her injured shoulder tightly despite the hot pain. Breath short and wits scattered, she managed a reply to the giant man. "There's a fine doctor in the village. He can tend to me. If I can..."

"Go," Arlong boomed, "You're entitled to your freedom." Without another word she left quickly, the loud voices catching up behind her until she was out of the castle.

"What use can she be, boss?"

"Nothing but a fun toy to play with."

The horrible laughter spilled shivers down her spine and she felt herself go rigid as she shut the wooden doors behind her.

**II**

"Nami! You witch!" Niwa screamed, struggling against the combined force of the doctor and his wife to get up out of the bed. He was unsuccessful and the girl walked into the clinic, clutching her wound and ignoring the heated glare she was receiving from the man. "How dare you show your face to us! Traitor!"

"Shut up!" she screamed back at last, hot tears trickling down her cheek, "You don't know anything! I saved your ass!"

"I know everything I need to! Unloyal wench! Are you so afraid of a fight you'd just switch sides!? Answer me!"

"Shut up! You don't understand! I saved you!" she wailed, balling her fist tightly, "I saved you."

"You've saved no one but yourself!"

"Niwa!" the doctor reprimanded angrily, shoving the man roughly back down on the bed, "Cut it out or you'll reopen your wounds!" He turned to the princess with the same hard gaze, "And you, back room, now!"

She scurried pass them all and to the room, thankful for the command. Sitting down on a prim clinic bed in the back room, she curled herself into a ball and wept upon her covered knees, shaking uncontrollably. She ignored the approaching footsteps and the squeak of an old chair next to the bed being sit upon. Her shoulder was silently treated to, her head bowed and masking the pain and guilt on her face. It wasn't until crisp white bandages adorned her shoulder did either speak.

"There," the doctor said, "It may have looked bad, but it was a clean cut. I was able to treat it and stitch it up easily. I request you to change your bandages everyday and to not strain yourself for a couple weeks. The injury may leave a scar."

"I'm sorry," the princess whispered, touching a bloody hand to the clean wrap. She didn't look up, but kept her gaze trained on the floor.

The old man with the bandana tied around his head with a little cross on the front patted her head as though she were a little child. He gave a small smile around his mustache, "No need to apologize, kid. Niwa was wrong to yell at you; we understand. Maybe next time, you should think things through just a mite more. Could make a difference." When she finally looked up, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears, he gave her a full grin. "Be expecting a talk with your sister though. She's not too pleased, but do remember we understand fully your intentions."

The door which separated the room creaked softly open and the occupants of the room looked over at it. The doctor laughed, "Speak of the devil." He stood from the chair he'd been sitting on and headed to the door the newcomer still stood at, ushering her inside and bidding his good lucks to the pair.

Nami expected her sister to yell at her or to reprimand her or something similar. She did not expect the tight bear hug she was suddenly caught in. It took her a full minute or so to cautiously return the sisterly affection and relief.

"That was such a stupid, idiotic, rash thing to do, Nami," she cried, "But I'm so glad you're still okay." As Nojiko finally pulled back, her whole persona changed and she gave the other the most stern, motherly look she could muster. "What were you thinking?! He could have damn well killed you!"

"Better me than my whole family! You guys are all I have left!" the orange-haired girl argued.

"The same goes for me!" she replied angrily, "Tell me, how would you feel to see two of your loved ones injured; one so badly to the point of near death! That's what you did, Nami! You gave me the satisfaction of seeing another person I love dearly injured! Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"No, you don't! You really don't! But I'm not going to waste my time trying to explain myself to you. Instead, I want to know what the hell you were thinking when you made that deal with Arlong. What was going through your thick head?"

"He was going to kill us all! I couldn't let that happen! You're all I have left!" Nami screamed, pounding her fists on the bed, "I don't care if I was being brash, or stupid, or idiotic! I couldn't watch my family be killed right before my very eyes! Arlong wanted me and now he has me, but you all are safe! That's all that matters to me!"

"Nami, you're such an idiot; such a stupid idiot!" Nojiko cried, gripping her little sister in another tight hug.

The queen explained the princess's reasons to her husband, wiping away a couple heavy tears with the sleeve of her dress. Her sister could be very rash and pigheaded when it came to big importances such as her family and friends and sometimes even trivial importances like her love of money. The king understood and apologized whole-heartedly. She accepted it warmly, just glad to see everyone fine and well even though she might have to spend the rest of her years with the devil himself.

Prince Kenji was returned to the royal couple by the loyal friend ViVi and her fiancé. Unfortunately, the two were called off on their own unfortunate business, apologizing excessively as they left. And with nowhere else to go, Niwa, Nojiko, Kenji, and Nami were invited to stay and live with the doctor at the clinic. Nami was the only one who had to decline the kind offer. As part of the deal she made, she was now one of Arlong's followers and most likely had to stay with the beasts.

"I have my own freedom, but if I never return Arlong might think I'm going back on the deal and could seek you out and kill you all," she exlpained before she left.

On her walk back up to the castle, she thought somberly, watching her feet shuffled through the dirt and gravel. Just before reaching the large gates, she stopped to look up and find the early morning sun glaring down upon her pale flesh. Somewhere, on the outskirts of the village, was a rather flat hill with a hut and barn sitting upon its hump. Inside that hut would be two farmers eating an early breakfast and getting ready for a healthy day of work. They would talk and laugh with each other on how it was such a nice day and everything would be nice. She wished she could be with them. Their life now sounded grand.

**III**

News traveled very fast in the small village. The king and queen were spotted helping around the clinic in the ordinary clothes of the villagers. Theories were conjured and the truth was revealed. Everyone was outraged at the intruder who beat their loved king and took over the castle. The gossip still spread about the village by late noon, but the voices were quieter than the earlier ones. Only one curious person went to see the royal pair at that later time.

"Portugas D Ace," he bowed lowly, long messy locks falling in his freckled face. Standing straight once again, he replaced the cowboy hat on his head and smiled quite warmly at the two. "I'm sure you're very tired of retelling your unfortunate story over and over again to the villagers who stop off, but my little brother and I live in the farm just outside of town. He would really like to hear the news going on about the place this morning, but I should like to have the real story opposed to the tall tale I'm sure the village maidens have made it out to be."

Nojiko blinked at the man, taken aback by his manner and attitude. It was so much unlike all the other visitors they'd had all day long. And as much as they've told their story, they didn't mind as much because they realized the village had a right to know certain events. So, she summarized the brutal tale to him. He was very different from the villagers who gasped and muttered angered remarks about Arlong and such as he just nodded with interest.

"Can I ask you to elaborate on Princess Nami's status? He would really like to hear more upon that."

The blue-haired woman hesitated. No one had asked them to elaborate on anything, having been satisfied with the geralizations made in their own heads. When she was finished explaining more, she was rather surprised to find him frowning deeply and shaking his head. "May I ask..." she hesitated, "May I ask what's wrong?"

"Luffy really won't like hearing that," Ace replied. The queen jumped from her seat at the familiar name, the other not at all startled by the reaction. "I thought you might recognize the name," he admitted with a small smirk, "He's spent a couple nights at the castle."

"He has! They actually managed to join us at the breakfast table one morning."

"I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Not at all! I think Nami was rather fascinated on him," she smiled warmly. The farmer grinned back.

"Well, I've wasted enough of your time. Thank you for everything," he bowed in goodbye and left the woman to ponder upon his oddity.

Ace wheeled the cart back into the barn before entering the hut to find his younger brother slumped upon the wooden table they ate at. He laid on his stomach, head turned to one side and limbs spread out carelessly. His expression was a mix of serenity and grumpiness. The older laughed and nudged the other, sitting himself at one of the three chairs around the table. "I've got important news for you."

Luffy slid off the table and into a chair of his own, slouching terribly without a care. The other frowned at him.

"How about I make you a late lunch first?" he offered, which made the younger perk up instantly. The long haired farmer stood from his seat and sauntered over to the general kitchen area. Quickly he prepared a simple meat dish, knowing well the other only thought of meat at the mention of any kind of meal.

He set the plate before the straw-hat clad boy who instantly dug into the late meal and took his seat once again. "Would you like to hear my news now?" he asked innocently and was replied to with a nod. So, he explained in words very similar to the queen's about the whole event that took place between late that night and earlier that morning. Luffy was not pleased to hear the story.

"She's pretty much a prisoner to Arlong now," he finished, looking over expectantly to his brother. It was silent for a long minute. "Well?"

The other looked up at him in confusement. Ace returned with a stern look.

"What are you still doing here?"

"It has nothing to do with me," he answered, looking back down at his plate, "I can't just barge into someone else's business. It's wrong."

"Aren't you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!" he glared at his food, "But I can't do anything! It's not my business!"

The older farmer looked at the other with a light smirk. His little brother was amazing. Even as he battled against the anger inside of him, he remained calm and indifferent. He knew what he could and couldn't do without permission and he was completely right. How a person like him, being so normally childlike and reactant upon his own emotions, could understand it all so well was baffling. But Luffy was just that sort of kid.

At that same time, far away, leaning against the door of the sacred secret room, the orange-haired princess sat in a tight ball. It'd been nearly half a day and she couldn't even begin to stand the beasts and their barbaric ways. They watched her like hawks, lustrous hunger dancing in their eyes. No one even touched her without Arlong's word, but still she could not stand it. Therefore, she snuck off to her latent room just to get some time by herself. She knew that at any moment one of the strong men could burst through the door she sat against, but right now she tried to enjoy what peace she had.

Because she knew it would not last long.

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Prologue-**

**The Dragon Hollow Vaizard, **thanks for the review! Kiari-san don't think he's ganna show up at all. There's just no point in putting him anywhere by now. Sorry.

**-Chapter Eleven-**

**Mysterious Man,** thanks for the review! lolz Plan on it. C:

**Iwin Ulose, **thanks for the review! Heehee. Not what you were expecting, ne? Don't worry. It'll come eventually. XD

**Urainium235, **thanks for the review! Guess it's your lucky day then! XD

**beamz, **thanks for the review!

**lunalove101, **thanks for the review! Not there, apparently. XD He's acomin' though. Eventually. And yay! Brownies!!

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	14. Chapter 13: Revolt

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** T  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary- '**Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

Forgive Kiari-san for the beginning of this story. Her whole Girls PE class had a guest speaker lecture them about date rape and that's probably where she got her ideas. (Of course, it doesn't go nearly as far as such or detailed though.) Otherwise, enjoy! XP

**Disclaimer-** Don't own.

**Patience**

**-Chapter Thirteen: Revolt-**

Tears streaked Princess Nami's face as she nursed her bleeding shoulder in the confines of her room. The wound had been reopened due to the strain her body was put under.

The beasts had decided to play with her a little, because their leader was temporarily out and unable to deny them. She put up more of a fight than they'd thought she'd be able to, but she was lucky that Arlong had returned when he did. He was furious when he found them and scared his followers back into their place with more than a mere look.

It was some short minutes after that did he himself confront her, apologizing on behalf of his gang as he stroked her cheek. He'd undressed her wound and kissed it with slimy lips that made her skin crawl. She'd groaned in pain, but he'd paid her no attention as he licked the deep cut that bled into his mouth and placed his large hands upon her curved hips.

The orange-haired girl had tried to push him away, but instead he forced her up against a wall, roughly nipping at her shoulder and enjoying it as she groaned and yelled in pain. He'd nibbled up her tender neck, piercing skin with sharp teeth and leaving bloody marks which he occasionally licked with his slimy tongue. He'd gripped her arms in a death-defying hold and pressed his body so close to hers that it was impossible for her to escape, let alone move.

She'd wept until he'd decided to stop playing with his new toy for the time being. Blood had dribbled down her neck and oozed from her shoulder and her arms were weak with bruises. Her knees had crumpled under her weight and she sat where she was until she found the strength to carry herself to her room. That was where she was now.

Nami sat far back in the corner of her room, shivering uncontrollably in a ball as she craddled the arm of her injured shoulder. She hadn't bothered to rebandage the area or treat any of the other recent wounds. She just felt so shaken; so scared; so alone, yet so crowded with people that she couldn't breathe. If this one part shook her up so much, she couldn't imagine what would happened to her when his promised continuation began. Certainly she'd die.

However, if she never let him get near, perhaps it would never happen. She'd just have to steel herself for any encounter with the leader of beasts and better prepare herself to defy and go against the man.

Days played out in very similar ways, but each time the princess's defense and underlying defiance grew stronger and more noticable. Arlong found her actions simply amusing as the rest of his gang grew a little more wary of the girl. Eventually, due to her sudden internal strength and fierce look she was told to stand at the leader's right hand at the overthrown throne.

She was always garbed in her royal attire and hanging by the hefty man as though she were his prized toy. In truth, she probably was to him. She didn't like the thought of it, of course, but with her emotions locked behind a pretty mask no one knew the difference anymore. She was no more than a doll with pretty marks of disobedience and anger now.

When Nami stopped coming for her occasional visits, the royal couple now living with a generous doctor began to worry. Against her husband's wishes, Nojiko slipped from the clinic one late morning and hurried toward the castle to try and find her little sister. She expected there to be many men watching the gate, but none were present there. They were all taking leisure in the castle and all heads turned to her when she eased open one of the large wooden doors.

The Queen kicked and screamed as she was picked up back the back of her dress and brought over to the thrones by a very large man. She was let back down on her feet, but not left unattended as she looked up at Arlong who sat happily at his unrightful position on the throne. His prize was replaced with his right-hand man; a sunburnt man with unruly hair and a long, round face.

The orange-haired princess stood up on the balcony in her freedom, unaware of the real happenings around her. Her dark chocolate eyes glanced over the village and far out to the rolling plains on the outskirts. Her heart ached when she rested upon the farm that looked incredibly tiny from where she was. It felt as though her heart was being ripped from the cords which kept it in her chest. She wanted ever so badly to see him, but she didn't want him to see her now. She was the devil's play thing. She was wretched, sinful, and ugly.

Suddenly, she could hear a shrill scream from the floor below her. Frightened for the familiar voice, she raced down the flight of stairs in her silken summer dress. The scene that presented itself before her was not one she would ever be fond of. Her older sister was cowering underneath the looming weapon which threatened to slice down her body. She took quick action though, rushing to stand defense in front of her sibling.

"Arlong!" she hissed angrily, glowering at his leering form, "You're going against your word. You can't touch her!"

"My dear," he replied in a soft, sneering voice, "I said that I would let your family go that one time. It no longer applies now."

"No!" she screamed in defiance, stamping her foot on the ground. The followers backed away from the girl while Nojiko made her escape in the distraction. "You made a promise to me that you wouldn't kill them!"

The large man's brow furrowed and he stepped up to the other, leaning over to about her level. "Are you defying me, girl?" he snarled.

"What're you going to do about it!" she snapped. He lifted a large hand and brought it against her face in a hit, sending her stumbling to her backside. Her cheek glowed a firey red as she stood back up and went toe to toe with the leader again.

He didn't wait for her to scream anything back at him, suddenly pulling her close and biting down on her shoulder. It was always a way to get her to be quiet and give those pained cries he loved so much, beause it was still very much injured. She screamed and roughly pushed him away, but not before gaining a bleeding mark on the base of her neck.

There was an angry fight which resulted in the beating of the pretty prize before she ran off. Arlong sat himself down at the King's throne, licking the blood from his lips with an evil grin.

"Should we go after her, boss?" his right-hand man asked, looking after where the princess ran out.

"No, she'll come back on her own accord," he sneered.

**II**

Nami staggered down the beaten path, barefooted and weak-kneed. Old and new wounds were beginning to act up at the last of her adrenalin, making her body feel extremely weak and fragile. Blood splattered from her shoulder and onto the ground she walked upon as tears blurred her vision. She continued onward though, heading for a very specific destination.

The villagers she passed were awed, appalled, and very worried. Some tried to help the poor princess, but she just jerked away and carried on. However, she did not stop at the clinic like many had thought she would've, but continued on to the outskirts of the village. This surprised them.

A small, contradicting small flashed over the artist's lips as her special destination came into view. She whispered a name to herself in a breathless voice that had her heart ache painfully. Ignoring it, she stumbled up the hill on beaten limbs just so she could see _him_. She knew she wasn't in any fatal condition, but she knew not of what she could be in when she returned to the castle. For now, she wanted to see him. She _needed_ to see him; he who made her heart flutter and ache at once.

The scarred farmer turned from planting a row of vegetables, clothes soiled with dirt and grime. His straw-hat masked his eyes from the heavy sun that glared down at everything below it and cooled his face from the heat. He squinted to see clearly who the figure was that was toddling toward him and jumped up when he realized who it was. Without thought he hopped over the garden fence and raced over just in time to catch her from falling to the ground. She felt unnaturally small and fragile in his arms.

Her short breath puffed against his neck as they both fell to their knees and he could feel her shaking against his chest. Her thin light dress was stained red with her blood as it continued seeping from slow healing wounds and her beautiful eyes were red with crying tears that stained her pale face. She looked rather pitiful curled so close to him, fingers gripping the material of his vest in a tight death grip.

"He did this, didn't he?" he growled, voice rumbling in her ears. Upon looking up, she was startled to see such hatred reside in his charcoal eyes.

"Luffy..." she whispered, new tears spilling down her cheeks as he dislodged her hands from his shirt, "Help... me." She didn't know what he was personally capable of, but she knew for certain that she needed help and she wanted his.

With a couple of grimy fingers he brushed her cheek free of tears and suddenly stood up. With that same hand, he removed his treasured hat from his head and set it upon the stunned princess's as he roared angrily at the air around him. "I'll kick his ass!" He didn't wait for any sort of reply from her and started down the hill, brows furrowed together in an immensely serious, furious expression.

All of the villagers backed from his path as he stalked through and toward the castle, some poking their heads out of their homes curiously to watch. Luffy was a rare sight to see as he was usually the one to stay behind at the farm and let his older brother do the trading in the village market. Still, many knew of his existance and a little something about his personality and looks. He was showing none of what they expected him to be as he passed through.

"Luffy! Where are you going?" Ace demanded curiously as the aforementioned boy walked right pass him. The other stopped and turned to him, the previous look still present.

"To the castle," he replied simply, turning back to glare at the large building before heading for it again, "I'll kick his ass!"

A smile twisted upon the older farmer's face. "May I join you?" he asked, receiving a shrug which told him he didn't care what he did. Therefore he followed, half of the town slowing beginning to follow after him. Soon Niwa joined the farmers, free from the bed though still wrapped in bandages. No one questioned his decision to fight, not even his wife.

Suddenly, the blonde chef stopped in front of the angered farmer, smoke curling up from the lit cigarette clutch between his teeth. He was just stepped around, however, which caused him to take a long drag of his cigarette to calm himself. Then he chose to speak up, "Hey you," he called loudly, gaining the other's attention, "You're going to confront Arlong, aren't you?" Silence answered him. "Let me come with you." More silence followed.

"I don't care what you do," Luffy answered, frowning at the man, "Just stay out of my way. I'm kicking his ass."

"It's your call," Sanji replied with a frown of his own. The two just stared at each other a couple seconds before the other started off again. The older trailed after him and soon the whole group was off against toward the large, overthrown castle.

**III**

Arlong rested his long chin in his hand as he leaned against an arm of the throne. His right-hand man stood at his right, arms folded across his chest in a sort of unamused, defiant stance. The earlier follower with broad shoulders and pale skin stood at his other side in much of the same posture. Another big man with a long face and large pink lips stood farther behind the throne, but off to the left where he could be seen. These three men were part of the inner crew; Hatchan, Kuroobi, and Chuu. All of them were idly watching the other henchmen laugh and chat while managing to pass some of their own words between them.

Unexpectedly, the large wooden doors of the room crashed down in a cloud of dust and splinters and wooden shards. Walking through the cloud of dust, which followed the commotion, was a single silhouette that multiplied into three others that followed the first. As the debris cleared, the four figures were identifiable by the gang.

"Where do you think you're going, shrimp?" a hefty follower boomed, stepping in the scarred farmer's way. He towered some feet over him, but Luffy seemed unfazed, glaring up at the road block. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he yelled impatiently, taking a swipe at the small target and missing. In one fluent motion he was tripped and struck with a sharp uppercut to his gut, sending him sputtering to the floor.

The intesity of Luffy's look was frightening as he cracked his knuckles and stepped further into the room. "Which one of you is Arlong?" he roared in question.

"What's it to you, boy?" the leader bellowed in response.

"I take it it's you," he pointed to him, moving closer to the throne while effortlessly dodging the other opposers' attacks. He was nearly upon the other when he replied.

"And what if I am?"

He hadn't the time to properly react as a fist rocketed straight at him, stricking him squarely in the nose, sending the throne falling backward and him tumbling from it. With a grunt he picked himself to his feet, holding his bleeding nose. He glared at the grimy farmer who glared back at him with tripled anger.

"Prepare to have your ass kicked."

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Twelve-**

**The Dragon Hollow Vaizard,** thanks for your review! Kiari-san glad you're still willing to read even though there's no Zoro. And again, she's sorry about that.

**lunalove101,** thanks for your review! Bing, bing, bing! You're correct! Well, for the most part. Stay tuned. XD

**beamz,** thanks for your review! She's glad you're enjoying her plot. It took some help from others to figure it out.

**Xipz,** thanks for your review! Wow! You make Kiari-san feel so special. Thank you!

**NefertariNami,** thanks for your review!

**luffyxnami fanfic lover,** thanks for your review!

**GodsAngel,** thanks for your review!

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	15. Chapter 14: Arlong

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** T  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

It's been nearly a month since Kiari-san's updated and she's really sorry. School was ending and finals were well on their way and then she also had a horrible writer's block. But once school ended, inspiration seemed to strike! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** No own. Sad, huh?

**Patience**

**-Chapter Fourteen: Arlong-**

Nami wobbled on her feet, toddling toward the small hut. Tears still tickled her skin as they rolled down her stained cheeks, one smeared with grime and the lingering touch of the one who smeared it. She dared not touch it. She didn't want the feeling to leave her.

Her body felt like lead and her legs jell-o; heavy and weak. She was rather surprised when she managed to reach the hut and enter without collapsing. She flopped on a table chair and gripped her shoulder wound that throbbed to the beat of her heart throughout her whole arm. She needed to stop the bleeding and wrap it, along with the other ones that littered her body.

The straw hat settled over her messy orange locks proved to be a source of trust and confidence. She'd been wearing it since the owner placed it upon her head and hadn't even thought of taking it off. It felt as though it represented a sort of bond between her and Luffy, and she didn't want to loose that.

Tears burned in the princess's eyes, streaming down her cheeks like tiny waterfalls. The pain that gripped at her shoulder was intense as she tried to wrap the serious wound. It was rather difficult, but she managed it at last and stood back upon her feet. She had to go after Luffy. She had to help him.

Upon reaching the village, she was surprised to see it nearly void of all villagers. She took a second to look around herself before starting for the castle. Again she was surprised as all the townsfolk had gathered around the splintered front door of the large castle. Pushing her way through to the front, ignoring the people calling out her name in their own surprise, she nearly entered the royal building. The scene before her was not one she particularly liked.

Before her was a mess of men conscious and not. The younger farmer was caught in a ring of members of Arlong's crew, breath slightly labored from the fighting but looking very much untouched. The other three in which he'd intruded with were busy with their own flock of members. It was painfully obvious they were outnumbered, yet it seemed as though they didn't really care. Overlooking all the fighting with a vicious smirk was the leader of the monsters himself, Arlong. He sat in the King's throne once again, a line of blood dribbling from his red nose due to Luffy's previous punch.

Nami turned her lip up in a scowl at the man lounging in the chair unrighteous to him. Without proper logic, she stormed pass the mass of battle and straight up to the sneering man untouched by the fightings. Nojiko rushed after her younger sister, desperately trying to stop her but to no avail. "Arlong," the princess hissed venomously.

"So you've returned," he jeered with a laugh, leaning his elbow on the armrest of the chair and resting his chin in his hand. He watched her through beady black eyes and a scornful look that would send shivers down any man's spine. Yet, she remained as strong and firmly planted as she could.

"Stop this," she demanded loudly, "Make this all stop now!" Her sister tugged at her arm and tried to drag her away, muttering that it was not worth it and dangerous. She did not budge in the slightest.

"And if I don't?" the large man boomed, turning heads. The artist swiped a bloody sword from a dead carcass and held it up with two tense hands, pointing its tip at the leader's nose. She glared heatedly.

"Then I'll have to kill you."

Arlong roared with laughter, gaining many looks of fear and curiosity. "Kill me, she says," he howled between hysterics, "What makes you think you can?"

"Try me!"

Nami charged at the hefty man, sword drawn back and releasing a murderous battle cry. He didn't move much to catch the weapon swung dangerously at him, shattering the strong metal between his hands. As the sword clattered to the marble floor unceremoniously, he stood to his feet, towering a good foot and a half above the princess. She knew she was in no position to run at that point, so she squeezed her brown eyes shut as tight as possible as she noticed him quickly winding back his hand, preparing for a harsh blow. When nothing hit her, she peeked open one eye before the other. Before her was the backside of a tan farmer with messy black hair, a red vest, and blue shorts. He'd caught the other's fist that had been rocketing for her, but his own fist was caught as well.

"Luffy..." she whispered in her surprise. He barely took the time to briefly look back at her. His obsidian eyes glittered with suppressed anger when he looked at her. She was shocked by how soft they could be when directed at her, even after screaming bloody murder at Arlong and his men.

"I'll take care of this," he muttered, turning back to the muscular man before him. She could only nod numbly as Nojiko quickly dragged her through the mess of men and back to the group of watching villagers.

Luffy, paying half attention to the leader in front of him, was unexpectedly picked off his feet and thrown against the closest wall. Fortunately, he seemed barely damaged by the great toss, sliding down and falling to his butt on the hard marble. He got back upon his feet easily enough, only to be surrounded by a new group of angry followers of Arlong.

The orange-haired princess watched the ebony haired boy from some yards away, fear evident in her brilliant brown eyes. "Nojiko, I have to do something," she breathed heavily, "I have to help him. I have to."

"There is nothing you can do but be here, watching over him," the queen returned, rubbing her sister's back in a soothing way, averting her eyes to watch her husband's fight, "He's doing this all for you, you know."

"I know," she wailed, clasping her hands tightly together, "That's why I have to do something."

"You can't, dear," she returned sadly, "You know just as well as I do, that he wouldn't want you interrupting and facing the danger of getting hurt."

Nami wiped at her eyes, rubbing away the start of hot tears. Between shaking fingers, she gripped the brim of the straw hat still upon her head and pulled it down, shadowing her face. "I hate this," she whispered hoarsely.

**II**

Niwa panted lightly, sword clutched tightly in his hands. Looking to either side of him, he noticed the two younger men he was fighting along side seemed untouched and still full of breath. Focusing back on the hefty man running at him, the king wondered if he was getting too old for excessive battle or if his precious wounds were just hindering him. He decided upon the latter as he swept the weapon in his hands upward, slashing his opponent's torso and cutting open his large chin.

Sanji absently wished he'd stocked up more on matches as he searched his pockets for the aforementioned item. Now the unlit cigarette between his teeth was a waste. He furrowed his brows at the thought of a useless cigarette and kicked his unfortunate victim a little harder than he'd originally meant to. Without removing his hands from his pant pockets, he performed a beautiful flip with outstretched legs, catching his next victim under the chin and sending him over his shoulder and into the wall a few short yards away from him.

Ace threw a man over his shoulder, sending him to the ground in a heap of broken bones. His next opponent was left in nearly the same condition after a quick minute. As his group of challengers begun to disperse, he glanced over at his younger brother in involuntary sibling concern. He looked to be doing well enough of his own.

The smaller farmer punched his opponent rapidly in the stomach, sending him stumbling back with a sputter and cough of blood. His next opposer received a fierce punch to the nose and a sharp elbow in his side, making him trip over his own feet and tumble to the ground barely conscious. However, his ring of opponents never seemed to disperse and he was becoming slightly tired. To make matters worse, he needed his energy to kick Arlong's ass and his stupid henchmen were wearing him out. He growled angrily as he sent another hefty man to the floor unconscious.

Eventually the followers of Arlong seemed to be lessening as a whole. Many of these men were spread about the floor of the large room wounded and out cold. The group of four against the monsters regrouped rather unintentionally to cover their backs and each other's.

"Go ahead, Luffy. Take care of the leader," Ace nudged his brother, giving a care-free smile, "I think we can handle the rest of them easily enough."

The other nodded in return, quickly making his way out of the group of men and toward their sneering leader. He slid to a stop before the sitting man, breathing heavily and glaring darkly. The other just laughed, slowly standing from the throne in which he had no right sitting in.

"Back again, are we, boy?" he roared with laughter. He received but a furious glare from the boy. "Let's make it a little more interesting this time, shall we?"

"Doesn't matter," he glowered, "I'm going to kick your ass."

"We'll see about that, boy!"

Arlong charged at the farmer, punch blocked and kick avoided. He defended against the other, shielding himself well against the onslaught of various punches shot at lightning speed. In the slight opening, he managed a perfect strike to the stomach, making the other stumble back a bit, but remain standing. He smirked as he growled and they were back at it.

Luffy was at something of a disadvantage, though, being much shorter than the hefty man and very lean in comparison to him. He seemed to ignore this, however, striking back at the large leader and landing the powerful blow on his cleft chin. He was unprepared for the following hit, a double fisted pound upon the top of his head that sent him instantly to the floor with a great headache and pain.

Oddly enough, the floor gave out underneath his body, that was on the border line of consciousness, and the raw force of the horrible blow. The marble cracked noisily, snapping and cracking the support underneath it and creating a gaping whole as the hard stone collapsed. Luffy fell with the material, fading in and out of the dark that blurred his already dark eyes. His head pounded mercilessly in immense pain. His skull was thick enough to have withstood the strike, but the nerves around his body tickled with red hot pain. The fall to the underground floor did not help.

"Holy shit," the blonde chef muttered as the trio watched the unfortunate turn of event. Ace's eyes merely went wide with surprise, staring at the dark hole made in the apparently weak marble floor. The king frowned angrily at the floor, cursing himself for not noticing previously that the support was getting weak. He could've gotten it fixed days ago before any of this happened.

The room shook with booming laughter of a certain large man standing just inches off of the hole. He fell back into his chair chuckling still. "Poor boy," he sneered, waving his hand forward. Three other large men that had been dormant during all the fighting stepped around their leader and in front of the trio who'd finished off the rest of the secondary followers. They paired up with one of the trio.

The large, sunburned man, Hatchan, stood before the shirtless farmer with an air of vengeful cockiness. Ace returned the look with a simple glare, hooking his thumbs on the belt loops of his slacks as the other crossed his arms over his chest.

The man with pasty skin and large pink lips, Chuu, stepped before the bandaged king, looking very emotionless as he stared down at him. Niwa gazed back up at him in return, his sword gripped tightly in his hand and prepared for when it would be needed.

Kuroobi, the hefty man with jet black hair pulled up into two tiny ponytails on the top of his head and one long ponytail at the base of his neck, glared down at the shorter cook with an air of impatience. Sanji frowned, chewing on his unlit cigarette and wishing more than ever that he had a match on him.

As the villagers watched in awe and surprise and anger, Nojiko tugged upon her younger sister's arm. Without looking away from the scene before them, she whispered hoarsely, "Now we can help him."

"What?" Nami turned to the other, "How?"

"Luffy fell into the basement, and by the looks of the force that blow had, probably unconscious. If we can get away from the rest while they're distracted, we can go down and wake him up and help him find his way back up here," she explained with a small smile. A much bigger smile bloomed upon the princess's face.

"Nojiko, you are the best!" she cried quietly, gripping her sister in a brief hug. Once released from each other, the siblings slipped back into the group of villagers and made their way unnoticed into a connected hallway. Out of view from everyone, they ran as fast as they could down the hall and toward the stairs that led to the basement.

The orange-haired artist's heart sped in her chest as they entered the dark basement. "Please, _please_, let him be okay," she whispered to no one, looking in the dark for the fallen farmer.

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Prologue-**

**kabata4life, **thanks for your review. Glad you're enjoying.

**-Chapter Five-**

**starpana, **thanks for your review. Kiari-san is glad. : D

**-Chapter Twelve-**

**Iwin Ulose, **thanks for your review. Heehee, you're too sweet. XD

**-Chapter Thirteen-**

**T.O.B., **thanks for your review. Ah, yep, but not the final fight, apparently. Well, Niwa and Ace are there to help instead. : D

**Iwin Ulose, **thanks for your review. Heehee. That's pretty much Kiari-san's favorite part too. And she has both the anime to watch it and the manga to read it from. Ain't she lucky? XD

**catho, **thanks for your review. Good, remain pumped, 'cuz there's plenty more to go!

**The Dragon Hollow Vizard, **thanks for your review. You betcha he is! XD

**lunalove101, **thanks for your review. Well, the anime is the best place to take things from. XDD

**NefertariNami, **thanks for your review. Aye aye.

**beamz, **thanks for your review. Glad to not have to make you wait anymore, hm.

**kabata4life, **thanks for your review. Hee, no prob. Enjoy the following chapters. Fights galore!

**Dbzgtfan2004, **thanks for your review. You bet your ass they don't! Not without Luffy's approval, of course. XDD

**God'sAngel, **thanks for your review. So much kindness. Kiari-san thanks.

**total-manga-freak, **thanks for your review. You betcha he will! XD

**starpana, **thanks for your review. Good, good. : D

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, and praise is great for Kiari-san's ego.


	16. Chapter 15: Lead Up

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** T  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san knows that Ace is probably a tons stronger than Luffy, even without their devil fruit powers, and could easily kick Arlong's ass anytime. But for the sake of this story, the younger D brother is ganna be way stronger. Just this once. XDD

**Disclaimer-** No own. Sad, huh?

**Patience**

**-Chapter Fifteen: Lead Up-**

The opponents stared each other down with eyes of hatred and disinterest. In a sudden whirl of movement, the battled began.

Niwa blocked a well aimed punch directed at his nose, the flat of his sword merely inches from his face and shaking with struggle of dominance against the strong fist pressed against it. In a powerful burst of strength, he threw the balled hand away from him and made a stroke at his opposer's side. The sword did not connect.

The pasty skinned follower regained his balance from being pushed and jumping to dodge the swinging blade. He spread his planted feet at least a yard apart and bent his knees to the point where it looked as though he was trying to sit in an invisible chair. His hands took to fists and were held close to his body and up to his head, the backs of his hands facing the other. He breathed out loudly from large pink lips and glared from slanted eyes. "Bring it, King," he hissed in taunting.

The swordsman growled to the bait, launching himself haphazardly with his weapon held dangerously above his head in a prepared strike. "Take this!" he roared, bringing down the sharp, steel blade down upon the man's open shoulder. The perfect strike came with a consequence, however, as he was hit squarely in the face by a hard fist. He stumbled backwards.

With a shaking pant he wiped the back of his hand under his nose, smudging the trail of blood off his face. His nose twitched with red hot pain before going silent and numb, still glowing a fiery pink from the contact. Meanwhile, his opponent gripped at his cut shoulder with a slight snarl. Red stained his hand from the touch and he wiped away the blood upon his slacks. Eventually the pain dulled in his own head.

"It's rare that I meet a worthy opponent," Chuu hummed in bland appraisal, "But this will all be over soon enough." He took up his previous stance once again.

"Indeed," Niwa scoffed, taking his own stance. He stood forward, feet spread wide and apart with his toes pointing forward. His arms were stiffly straight, both hands gripping the hilt of the sword tightly as he waited for the other to make the first move.

The two seemed to stare each other down for what seemed like hours. The tension that built between them was intense and even murderous in one case. Anger glinted in their eyes, watch the other keenly for the slightest sign of movement. Both, however, seemed very much like stone statues one would find in a large public garden.

The member of Arlong's inner circle was the one to make the first move. He charged with a loud battle cry, swift and dangerous. The king ran at him as well, letting loose one of his own ferocious yells.

Strikes were blown and hits were blocked. The opponents fought in a whir of fast movement; just slightly too fast for the naked eye to catch everything. Chuu ducked and swerved out of the steel blade's way, getting nicked and cut anyways. Blood trickled down his skin and oozed from deeper gashes, slowing him down considerably. That didn't make his fists any less powerful than before, bruising the sweaty skin they came in contact with.

Niwa panted heavily, loosing strength and stamina. He leaned against his blood-stained sword to regain his stumbling balance, before lifting it back to eye level and preparing to slash a, hopefully, finishing blow. Pulling his weapon over his head, he swung down toward his adversary in a tired stroke. Catching the equally exhausted follower by surprise, the blade hit, slicing down his face in a diagonal cut over his left eye.

The man stumbled backwards with a blood curdling cry, writhing in immense pain. His face bled uncontrollably and in his inability to see and think straight the other dragged the tip of his sword against the marble floors and upwards in a clean slash to the open chest. The man cried yet again, before falling back, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he went unconscious.

The king breathed heavily, tottering on his unbalanced feet. Eventually he too fell, forward, unconscious.

**II**

"You wouldn't happen to have a match on you, by chance?" Sanji grumbled around the unlit cigarette still clenched between his teeth as he blocked a kick with one of his own. He stuffed his hands back in his pant pockets as they both withdrew their legs.

"Sorry, boy. I do not," Kuroobi replied, performing a spinning round-house to the head which was blocked by a stretched up leg. He brought his leg back down just to start up another move that would be blocked in the end.

"Shit," the chef groaned, kicking up his right foot in defense before bringing it back down upon the base of the man's large neck. He pivoted on his other foot, hooking his other shoe on the neck and jerking him down to the floor. Just as he was going to draw back his leg, two strong hands wrapped tightly around his calf and held him in place until he was yanked of his balance and thrown onto the hard marble. He muttered a pained curse as he scrambled back to his feet.

The hefty man left him no break as he charged with a flurry of simple kicks and punches. The other managed to defend himself against the onslaught of attacks, using only his legs. A chef used his hands only to cook; they did not soil them with battle. Thus he was hit, the most noticeable being the start of a purple bruise on his chin.

The blond spun on the bawl of his foot, dragging his outstretched leg with him and connecting with his opponent's stomach. He didn't wait for the expected reaction, jumping with yet another spinning kick, catching him in the stomach yet again and then the temple. This sent him tumbling back in a breathless shock.

The fight continued on in a similar fashion; a kick, a kick, a block, a punch, a hit, a triple kick, a kick. There seemed to be little to no diversity left in their attack patterns, but both were becoming exhausted from the constant movement and usage of strength. Both sides of the battle panted from exhaustion, cuts and purple and brown bruises littered about the visible skin of the men. Their will to win for their "team," however, was strong and unbreakable. Thus they continued their struggle for dominance of the situation.

Sanji danced a dance of spinning and flipping, catching his adversary in various places, such as the chin and abdomen, with his feet and the amazing power and speed of his momentum. He dodged punches here and there, blocking kicks with his own and returning the strike doubled. His nose bled from an unfortunate blow and his chin swelled with pain at the purple and green bruise marking a beautifully performed kick. He wasn't the only one scathed, though.

The hefty left-hand man of Arlong, Kuroobi, was wonderfully beaten himself. His right eye was swollen from a tough kick and his face looked positively red with pain. His heart beat thumped madly in his ears, masking clear sounds behind a constant drum. He was on the verge of consciousness and couldn't say well for himself, swimming in and out of the looming darkness in the corner of his eyes.

The chef took it upon himself and his chivalrous ways to put an end to the man's misery. With a sloppy crescent kick to his head, he sent him tumbling unconscious. Standing with breathless pants, he looked down at the man at his feet and snarled.

"Damn cigarette," he ground out angrily, throwing his bent, unlit cigarette to the floor and grinding it with the toe of his shoe.

**III**

Hatchan snapped his nose back into place without so much as a wince, earning a nefarious grin from his opponent. "I like you already," Ace mused aloud, "This might actually be fun."

"Of course," the sunburned man agreed, wiping the blood from his lip and giving an equally wicked smirk. With a roaring battle cry, he ran at his opponent.

The farmer took a offensive pose as the other charged, feet spread wide and hands bared like claws toward him. Balancing easily on his left foot, he brought his other up in a sudden kick to the abdomen and surprising him when he twisted and balled his hand in a fist and struck under his chin with an uppercut. He left no time for the other to breathe, using the same arm to elbow him in the neck and back fist his temple. In return, he was quickly swept off his feet to give the other time.

Arlong's right-hand man picked up a clean sword from one of his fellow members lying unconscious as his opposer picked himself back to his feet. He held the sharp weapon out in front of him in a menacing sort of way that seemed to have absolutely no affect upon the other. Instead, he brushed the slight dust off his dark slacks without a care and resettled his reddish-brown cowboy hat back upon his head.

The battle between the two resumed in a loud whirl of movement; punches, kicks, sweeps, slashes, uppercuts, stomps, knees, pounds, claws, backhands and much more. Both Ace and Hatchan were bruised and bleeding with injuries. The sword was tainted with blood much like the fists of the freckled man and dulling from extensive use. Strength in them was quickly depleting.

Luffy's older brother panted as he struck another offensive stance, ready to continue. His knuckles were nearly white from clenching his fists so tightly and his lips turned up in a snarl. Blood gushed down his bare chest from the deep wound under his collarbone and bruises dotted his arms and legs. His slacks were ripped and torn and his hat hung around his neck from a cord, both stained with blood.

The sunburned man panted himself; heavy and shaking. He gripped the hilt of the steel blade with both hands, staring down his adversary with angry eyes and a will to quickly end the fight. His body looked to be one big bruise on its own by the large purple and green ones that covered nearly every inch of his exposed flesh. Many of his ribs had been cracked and his nose was once again dislocated, along with his shoulder, he suspected.

Ace sounded a fierce battle cry, running at his opponent with his own will of finally finishing things. His breath and condition was forgotten as rammed the man with his sweaty shoulder in the gut. When the other doubled over, he was kneed in the throat and then pounded over the head by interlaced fists.

The sword clattered noisily to the marble floor, followed by a resounding thump of a heavy body. Hatchan was unconscious and the farmer staggered upon his feet victorious. He panted heavily, standing up straight as he rubbed a hand over the deep cut on his chest, smearing blood on his sweaty palm. This whole ordeal was not even close to being over though.

**IV**

The basement was mainly an unused part of the castle. If it were to be of any significance at all, it'd be that it was fine storage room and nothing more. It was littered with worn, undated furniture, chests of various junk, bookshelves of novels with yellowed pages, and more. Dust caked every surface it possibly could and cobwebs decorated the corners of the grey stoned walls. Rats scurried back and forth along the stone floor, uncaring and unperturbed by the new intruders.

"Nojiko, do you have something to light these torches with?" the princess asked as she came across the aforementioned object as she used the wall to maneuver herself in the darkness.

"Nothing on me," she replied, "I can go back into the hall and find something though." The woman didn't wait for a reply as she climbed back up the stairs, every wooden step groaning under the weight. "I'll be right back."

Nami waited against the wall, looking around the damp and shadow consumed room with worry. There was indeed a nice hole in the ceiling some yards off from her, she noted, yet even so, barely any light was filtering through it. Worried brown eyes gazed through the undisturbed shadow to stare at what must've been underneath the hole of slight light. "Luffy, I'm coming. Please be okay," she whispered to the unseen body.

Soon the blue-haired queen returned with a burning torch in her hand. She shuffled quickly to her little sister with a small smile; "Hand me the other torch."

The siblings maneuvered around the various items littering the dust-covered ground and to the mess of splintered floorboards and broken marble. Among the exceptional mess, as expected, was an unconscious body. The orange-haired artist sighed with relief, kneeling beside the battered body. "Luffy," she muttered to herself as she brushed a couple ebony locks from his grimy face. She turned back to her sister, "Help me move him. Arlong could see us all from the hole if he wanted to."

Nojiko nodded and soon enough the two of them had the unfortunate farmer leaning up against a cold wall. He looked peaceful and tranquil despite the situation about him. His tanned skin was layered with sweat, dirt, and grime, but for the most part he looked very unharmed and well in health. Both females were relieved.

"Luffy, wake up," Nami nudged the scarred boy, having passed her torch to her sister, "Please, Luffy. Wake up. Please, wake up."

After some minutes of trying to shake the boy awake, he finally started to stir. Slowly his brows furrowed and his closed eyes squinted was though in pain. Eventually the expression lightened as if the pain had finally dulled and he blinked open his charcoal eyes with a low groan. It was a while before the blurry vision he had faded and he could actual peer through the grey and orange shadow.

His fingers twitched to life and painstakingly slow he raised his left hand to touch the straw hat displayed on another's head. "Nami?" he hummed lowly in question, blinking away the stubborn blur at the corners of his eyes.

Nami, sitting on her knees, bit her lip and nodded, trying to will away the tears that brimmed her eyes at her relief. "Yes," she whispered, barely audible, "It's me."

**V**

Arlong stood from the throne with a slight growl. His best men were down for the count and he was left to take care of the rest. Admittedly, the two were already beat and didn't look like much of a threat, but just the thought of having to finish something his followers should have been able to do was an annoyance. Thus, he growled, irate.

Sanji walked over to the panting farmer, hands stuffed deep into his pant pockets. "The job's not done," he said, his own breath slightly labored, "How long can you hold up."

"Two minutes at most," Ace replied. The chef smirked.

"That should be just enough time," he muttered, facing their new opponent. A while ago he'd noticed from the corner of his eye that the princess and queen had disappeared from the crowd of watchers. He had a pretty good guess where they'd disappeared to. His only hope was that he was right.

**-TBC-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Fourteen-**

**T.O.B., **thanks for your review! Yes, very tense indeed.

**lunalove101, **thanks for your review! Of course Luffy's okay. Who could doubt? XD

**catho, **thanks for your review! As you should be. Hope you enjoyed!

**kage karasu, **thanks for your review! Aw, you flatter Kiari-san. XD

**Iwin Ulose, **thanks for your review! She does her best. And the battle has just begun.

**Alastair, **thanks for your review! You flatter so well. She's glad you like and now very proud of her fight scenes. They're so fun to write, but oh so hard at the same time.

**Nuit Fleur, **thanks for your review! Thank you so much. Kiari-san is pleased you are enjoying. And similes she thinks she can do for ya. Oh, she does hope to write a novel sometime in her life. It'd be fun, she's sure of it. :D Don't worry about the length, lengthy reviews are just as fun!


	17. Chapter 16: Final Blow

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** T  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

Kiari-san has been in a slump recently. It's not because of the story though, no. It's life; her summer. She wonders if it's even possible to have a fantastic summer and a totally crappy summer at the same time... Ah Anyhow, she managed to get this chapter out thanks to her friend Mere who went to the mall with her. Made her day, serious. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** You can't be serious. Kiari-san? Own? Puh-shaw! As if!

**Patience**

**-Chapter Sixteen: Final Blow-**

Princess Nami helped the scarred farmer to his feet, fearing his stability after his fall. However, he seemed just fine when she released her concerned hold upon him. He neither toddled, waddled, nor fell over. It was a relief, to say the least.

Luffy patted his pants, the clinging dust now flying in the air, and stretched himself a little. He groaned slightly as he arched his back, arms stretched above his head and reaching for the ceiling. He popped his neck and shook either leg to loosen any tight muscles and twisted his torso with a satisfying crack and touched his toes and swung his arms in circles. After a while he seemed satisfied with his stretching and grinned at the ladies, the grime and dust smeared all over his face moving with the gesture.

"Luffy, are you sure you're okay to fight?" the artist found herself worrying even more. Injuries still touched him in brown bruises and shallow cuts that showed no sign of bleeding. His physical condition, though not deadly in any way, concerned her dearly even though he seemed simply unaware it. And if he actually was aware of it, he didn't seem to care in the least. That wasn't what worried her most though. It was that despite possibly knowing his slight condition, he was still going out to battle against the long-nosed demon. And for what? For her. And she just wasn't worth it.

He turned to her with that ever famous childish grin of his, "I'm positive!"

"Please, don't do this," she whispered, tugging on the bottom of his vest as he turned back around. Tears tickled the corners of her eyes and she hurried to wipe them away before he faced her again. However, they just wouldn't go away.

His smile softened considerably as he looked at her, turning into something more warm and assuring. She almost cringed when a couple warm, grimy fingers touched her cheek, making her gaze into those amazing charcoal eyes. Her heart leapt into her throat and began beating fervently, breath and thought leaving her, as he seemed to lean down the two inches that separated their heights and closer. His smile was still present.

"I have to," he replied slowly, voice nearly as quiet as hers had been. Blood rushed rapidly to her face. "You asked me to help. And I want revenge for what he's done to you," a toothy grin resurfaced to his face, "I plan to kick his ass... hard."

He pulled back, leaving her in a state of flushing weakness. She tried to regain her voice, but it was lost in the sea of breathlessness much like the rest of herself. He didn't seem to notice her stupor, however, as he headed for the basement door up the stairs, ready to beat Arlong to a pulp. Only Nojiko remained to catch her sister before she crumpled to her knees.

The queen laughed as the other regained her balance. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a tease," she mused around her laughter. Nami was not pleased with her sister's amusement.

"How does he do that?" she questioned herself as she watched the young farmer rush out of the door, "Make me so breathless and giddy at the same time...?"

"That's love for you, dear," the blue-haired woman answered anyways, smiling knowingly, "Confusing and wonderful at once. Grand, isn't it?"

"Oh, that's grand alright," she rolled her eyes at the older, "Does the confusion ever end?"

"It fades, but it never dies," Nojiko smirked, still highly amused, "It's a life lesson you'll learn later. Now, I think we should hurry up and catch up with Luffy before he gets himself lost in these halls."

The orange-haired artist nodded, "Good idea."

The siblings rushed out of the basement and down the hall, hoping to catch up to the scarred boy who went out well before they did. Luckily, they found him down a connected hallway that led away instead of toward the large room where everyone was. He was scratching his head in confusion, as if he'd just found himself lost in a maze. In truth, the hallways were probably a maze to him anyhow. He'd get used to them eventually though.

"Luffy!" Nami called, gaining his attention, "That's the wrong way. Come back here."

"Oh! Nami!" he cried, sounding happy to see her and quickly heading toward her and her older sister.

"Come on," she smiled weakly, "We'll show you back to Arlong."

**II**

Ace, already beaten and bruised, took up his defensive stance, form wracked with labored breath. Sanji stood somewhere to his side, hands stuffed deeply into his pockets and grinding his teeth together in a snarl. If it was possible to read each other's minds, they'd know they had similar plans in their heads on how to take their final opponent. Rushing at him would have been great, but both knew the farmer's energy needed to be recharged, so to speak. The chef was prepared to keep him off limits to the opponent as long as he could so that he could fuel up again.

Arlong cracked his knuckles noisily, glaring down at the men he seemed to tower over. He growled quietly to himself, annoyed about the garbage his best men had left him with. Of course, that meant these annoyances were considerably strong since they were able to defeat the two followers. He, however, was a lot stronger than those men trained themselves to be. He made sure to always stay on top, to always have the upper hand over them all, to always remain the strongest. It certainly paid off.

Despite the uncertainty welling in the pit of his stomach, the blond decided to start things by rushing at his hefty opposer with a well aimed kick and slight cry. His ankle was caught in the man's large hand and he was nearly lifted off his other steady foot as the other prepared to toss him across the room. He wasn't given the chance as the cook managed to shift his balance and lashed out with his other foot, hitting him in the neck hard enough for him to loose his grip.

Sanji hopped to his spot beside the farmer, just regaining his balance once again. He took a glance to his partner who gave an absent shake of his head, chest heaving with heavy breaths. He was starting to feel labored himself and the bruises from his previous fight started to burn with pain. His ankle was probably swelling due to the man's unusual grip as well. He wouldn't be surprised of that.

The leader didn't take long to recompose himself and charged at the ebony-haired man, knowing well he was in a weaker condition and would be simple to take care of first. The blond's reaction time seemed to be off as he missed their opponent's sudden direction. Ace, on the other hand, was prepared none-the-less.

He elbowed Arlong in the soft spot between his pecks and abdomen and back fisted his chin, hooking his leg behind the other's and tripping him as he stumbled backward from the impact. After the large man fell to the floor with a thump, he backed away from him just to create some good distance.

The chef sighed with relief. He was glad, yet stunned at how well the other could handle himself against another even in such a beaten condition. The relief didn't last too long as the opponent picked himself back up from his heavy fall. He was enraged at how easily he went down and glared heatedly at the one who was responsible for it. The other looked back at him evenly, sleepily even. This worried the blond.

He raced over to quickly kick away the punch aimed directly for the tipsy farmer. "Don't worry, I've got the rest of this handled," he muttered just loud enough for him to hear. Ace numbly nodded his head before slumping to the floor for some much needed recovery sleep.

Close to a minute later Sanji was also at his end, tired and beaten. Arlong didn't look in the least bit labored however, just irate at whoever was in his line of vision and dotted with slight bruises that he couldn't even seem to feel.

**III**

Luffy skidded to a halt, just an inch off from running into the crowd of villagers watching the scene before them. The princess and queen who had been directing him nearly ran into his back due to their momentum and the sudden stop. The oldest peered around the farmer and smiled at the crowd. "We're here," she informed, "Just get yourself through all these people and you should be right in the room. Good luck, Luffy!"

He turned to them, grinning toothily, "Thanks!" he chimed, patting his straw hat still settled neatly on Nami's head assuringly before pushing his way through the giant mess of villagers. Soon enough the two followed suit, wanting to be able to see the epic battle.

Sanji fell limply to the floor on the brink of unconsciousness. Darkness swam in the corners of his eyes and his teeth ground together in pain. Arlong loomed above him, grinning maniacally, blood coloring his large knuckles. Breath hitched in the scarred boy's throat and before anyone could comprehend what was going on, he raced over nearly as quick as lightening to block the finishing blow that was descending upon the chef.

"So you're back," the leader hissed, masking his surprise with annoyance, "Came prepared to die?"

"I'll kick your ass," the other growled in return, anger glowing in his eyes.

Luffy started things off, throwing rapid punches at his opponent who blocked most of them. He didn't even rest for a breath, kicking up his leg and striking the larger man directly under the ribs on his side. He stumbled slightly, letting the other quickly regain his balance. For a minute they stared each other down, eyes full of hatred for separate reasons. Then they charged, attacks canceling each other out and sending them back where they started.

Arlong gave a hoarse battle cry as he raced at the farmer and caught him under the chin with an uppercut, sending him flying back from the force. He continued after him, pounding him down on the chest with both hands. The other bounced slightly off the marble, breath lost and coughing up a bit of blood. His chest and lungs burned with hot pain as he gasped for needed oxygen. He stood up again soon enough, wincing slightly as he placed a hand to his heaving chest. There was no doubt that there was going to be a very nasty bruise forming there.

The scarred boy took his revenge upon the leader, pounding his stomach with the side of his fist, twirling around him so that his foot hooked around one of his legs, kicking the back of his other knee with his other foot so that he'd loose his balance while elbowing the small of his back, and pulling his other foot out from under him so that he fell forward. He tumbled easily, landing with a resounding thump upon the hard marble floor.

The hefty man growled as he picked himself up. He made his way back over to the throne, grasping the handle of the large weapon that was leaning against the royal chair. He held it up easily with a snarl, glaring heatedly at the other. "I've had enough of this game. Let's finish this now."

Luffy merely nodded with a glare of his own, not in the least bit unnerved when the larger ran at him with the giant weapon looming dangerously. However, the weapon was to be feared as it swung down at him at an alarming speed, cutting open the front of his red vest as he jumped back at just the right time. "Ah! That thing's dangerous!" he cried, his returning childishness clear in his scratchy voice. Arlong howled with laughter.

"Of course it's dangerous, boy!" he sneered loudly, swinging the large saw-like blade back into a ready position, "Ready to die?"

The battle resumed in a very similar manner, the ebony-haired boy jumping here and there to avoid being struck by the intimidating weapon, giving a little cry every time he dodged. He wasn't extremely lucky, however, as the sharp blade did cut through his tan skin every now and then. His vest was tattered badly and stained with his blood that dribbled down his torso from serious wounds. Eventually he removed the coarse material, revealing all the raw gashes and cuts it rubbed against and made sting with pain.

Arlong roared as he swung his saw-like weapon down at the battered and bruised one who, with some amazing skill, suddenly caught the blade between his hands. He snarled, having enough of the disadvantage hanging over him, and applied pressure upon the bloody steel. The blade broke, shattering to the floor unceremoniously. Everyone watching was surprised, to say the least.

Not waiting for the other, Luffy reeled back his tight fist and shot it back out, rocketing toward its target. It struck beautifully, cracking the other's nose with a loud crunch-like sound. Quickly he continued his attack as the man was distracted by the pain that numbed his face, hitting him with a variety of rapid punches.

The match was relatively even between the two, each having their advantages and disadvantages throughout the battle. Arlong was littered with bruises, his nose broken and his arm snapped. Luffy was in a rather similar condition, littered with bruises of his own plus cuts and gashes. A couple of his ribs were undoubtedly broken and one long gash that ran from the right armpit to the left hip oozed blood like nothing before. Even so, the fight was still unfinished.

The young farmer panted, black dots dancing before his eyes as he staggered away from unconsciousness that resulted from loosing so much blood. Despite this, he charged at his opponent with a roar and a heavy punch to the throat which briefly cut the other's breathing. As the other gasped for breath, he jumped, twisting his balance and striking his temple with a well-placed kick. This sent him sideways and to the floor. The younger remained balanced on his feet, wracked with heavy breathing.

It was a second or two before the hefty man's eyes finally rolled into the back of his head, unconscious. It was some seconds after that did their audience realize that he was down for good. And when they did realize it, they exploded with applause and cheers and swarmed their heroes.

The scarred boy smiled as toothily as he could in his position at the mini crowd congratulating and thanking him. He turned when he felt something touch his head and smiled slightly wider as he saw the orange-haired princess grinning at him, placing his straw hat back on his head. Then his eyes lolled into the back of his own head and he fell unconscious.

"Luffy!"

**-TBC-**

Ah! Only one chapter left! Can you believe it!?

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Eight-**

**the animaniac dude, **thanks for your review! Ha, ha, you gots it indeed. Foreshadowing for sure. And thank you very much for your flattery. XD

**-Chapter Fifteen-**

**T.O.B., **thanks for your review! Kiari-san is glad you enjoy her battle scenes. They are fun to write, but very hard at the same time. Sorry to disappoint, but Usopp's in another country with Kaya and Zoro apparently is lost somewhere. XDD She meant to put him in, but just never seemed to get around to it. Too late now.

**catho, **thanks for your review! You betcha! Fun stuff, no? XD

**Nuit Fleur, **thanks for your review! Thank you, thank you. She had fun with that. :D

**kage karasu, **thanks for your review! Such a flatter-er you are. XD She plans on keeping her style of writing indeed!

**beamz, **thanks for your review! Thank you! Kiari-san is glad to hear that, seeing as the battles were tough to write, but oh-so fun. XDD


	18. Chapter 17: Recovery

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** T  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

It's the last chapter! The final conclusion to this long story! Are you excited? Kiari-san is. XDD She hopes you enjoy it! And she's thinking of possibly adding an epilogue. What do you think?

**Disclaimer-** Wow, you really must be dense to still need to know whether she owns One Piece or not, which she doesn't, by the way.

**Patience**

**-Chapter Seventeen: Recovery-**

Princess Nami watched his chest rise up and fall back down at an even rate. He was donned in crisp white bandages from head to foot, little amounts of skin showing, and tucked underneath the thin blanket of the white bed. His face was relaxed, peaceful in his sleep, only his previous scar adorning the area. His hair was disheveled, resting carelessly on the prim pillow under his head.

His chest rose up and fell down. Rose up and fell down. Up and down. Up. Down.

The orange-haired woman stroked his cheek absently with a couple fingers, watching his face for any sign of anything. He would wake up. The doctor promised her that he would. But she was becoming discouraged. It'd been a week.

When he'd collapsed so suddenly, she instantly feared he'd just died on her. She nearly had a panic attack before the kind doctor could check him over to see that he just went unconscious, though he was in vital condition. All the villagers helped carry their four heroes to the clinic where the bearded man was able to take care of them. To this day, they all still rested in separate clinic rooms, but only one remained unconscious. No one was sure if he went into a comatose state or what, but everyone awaited his revival.

Throughout the week, the artist stayed at his side, leaving only to do the daily things like bathe and change her clothes. She even slept on the chair next to his bed, determined to be there for him, especially when he awoke.

"Nami, I brought you something to eat," Nojiko chimed, walking through the doorway with a plate piled with apple slices. She placed the dish upon the nightstand to her right, standing behind the chair. "You know, Sanji seems very disappointed that you haven't visited him yet."

"Thank you, Nojiko!" she replied, biting into one of the slices happily, "And I'll get to him eventually."

"Luffy comes first, huh?" she smiled knowingly.

"He hasn't even waken up yet," the princess frowned, looking at the peaceful face with worry, "I'm scared he might not. He could just stop breathing and he'll never wake. I'd never see him again! Weren't you scared when Niwa was unconscious for so long?"

"Of course, but," her smile softened and she rubbed her stomach, "He wanted to be here too much. He's stubborn like that. So, I knew he'd be back. I just had to be patient and wait for him."

"But it's been a week!"

"He'll be back," Nojiko patted her sister's shoulder assuringly, "Why don't you try talking to him. They say people in a comatose state can still hear everything around them. They just can't reply." She turned to leave, before stopping and looking over her shoulder, "I'll send the rest of them your 'get well's."

Nami smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

"Of course," the queen smiled and left her alone with the unconscious boy.

**II**

He swam in unwavering darkness, unable to see anything but the black that loomed around him. Voices seemed to buzz above him, but nothing they said seemed to make any sense to him. The words were jumbled. He couldn't make them out through the haze. Even so, he felt as though he knew the voices; they were frighteningly familiar.

Ignoring all the buzz around him, he worked on the invisible restraints that held him in place. He knew he was lying in a comfortable bed, covers up to his chest; he could feel it. Where exactly he was and why he was there was unknown to him, as well as what was restraining his movement. His fingers twitched, but that seemed to be the best he could do. His energy was wiped and he gave up, floating in the still darkness surrounding him.

"_Luffy."_

Had he been able to, he would have jumped. The voice was so loud and recognizable. He tried to find the source, but was blind.

"_I don't know if I believe my sister on this, but..." _There was a pause; a long pause. _"But maybe it could be worth a shot. Even if you can't hear me. I need to talk to you... for my own sake."_

He tried to respond. He tried to tell her that he was listening; that he would listen to her no matter what. But his voice was lost in this black sea he swam in. His mouth wouldn't move and not even the slightest of sound bubbled in his throat. Still, he tried.

She laughed. It was the most bitter thing he'd ever heard. _"What was I thinking. Of course you wouldn't answer me. It's not as if you'd just spring back to us after just hearing my voice. Though, I admit, I wish you would."_

He stopped trying to answer her. He felt something soft and warm stroke his cheek; her fingers. He watched nothing. He said nothing. He merely listened.

"_Your straw hat is here. I made sure no one touched it, since you don't like it when someone does. I hope you don't mind if I hold it, though." _She paused again. Her warmth left his face. _"You're coming back, right?"_

She laughed again. It was a lot warmer than before, but she still berated herself, _"Of course you are. You still have to return it to that Shanks person. Yeah, I remembered. I try to remember everything you've said to me or done for me. I guess that's because I'm infatuated with you. It's not love; I don't think I'm ready for that. But it's close. My heart skips a beat every time you're near and I feel like a tomato. I think that explains everything."_

His body felt cool, as though someone had opened a window on a windy autumn day. Suddenly he felt an extra warmth touch his bandaged hand.

"_Please wake up, Luffy. Prove you're still with us. Besides... I really miss you."_

Her hand slipped into his frozen one. He twitched his fingers, slowly closing them around her small hand tightly, refusing to let go. He heard her gasp. That was the last thing he heard from her as her voice died in his ears.

Luffy's brows furrowed and his hold on Nami's hand tightened as he groaned awake. Despite the protest of his aching muscles, he slowly sat up on the bed, the blanket pooling around his hips. He brought a hand to his face, groaning at the pounding in his head as he blinked open his eyes to the bright light of the white room. It was a second or so before the pain dulled and he looked over at the princess with a smile, noting the straw hat in her lap and the loose grip on his hand.

Tears brimmed her warm chocolate eyes, making his smile melt into concern. "Don't cry, Nami," he said, not knowing what more to do, "I'm here."

"Oh my God," she whispered breathlessly. Next thing he knew, she had him in a tight hug, arms wrapped around his waist, face buried in his shoulder, and kneeling upon the bed. His smile returned and he laughed, curling his arms around her in return and letting her stay there.

His straw hat lay on the ground before them, forgotten.

**III**

The village was ecstatic at the news that the young farmer hero had finally regained consciousness. So excited, they threw a gigantic feast and party for all four of them. Despite still being injured and bandaged, the four of them joined the cheerful fiasco. Everyone ate and drank and danced and sang and chatted and partied themselves dry.

While Sanji was off with a bunch of village maidens and the king was with his queen, the farmers were seated at a long table piled with roasted food and alcohol. Despite being told not to drink due to his injuries, a large mug of beer was found in Ace's hand and he looked pleasantly tipsy. Luffy, on the other hand, wasn't drinking a thing, but stuffing his face with the feast as though it were his last meal. The villagers just laughed, telling them to heal up and enjoy themselves while also adding some thanks for saving the throne.

Nami smiled as she took the seat to the straw hat boy's other side, sitting sideways in the chair to face him directly. He stopped shoving food into his mouth to turn and look at her in return, cheeks puffed out much like a frog's throat when they croaked. She held back a giggle, "Chew and swallow."

He did as instructed, swallowing his whole mouthful in one giant gulp. He grinned toothily, "What is it, Nami?"

"I really just wanted to thank you for helping me and everything," she answered, smile never leaving her lips, "And well..." now she hesitated a little; "If there's anything I can do to repay you...?"

"Nope!" Luffy chimed.

"Oh, but there must be something I can do... we can do," she insisted, referring to both her sister and herself with the second phrase.

The other seemed to give it some actual thought for at least half a minute, before suddenly leaning over and pecking her lips. He drew back with that childish grin of his, "There! Now we're even."

Ace snickered from his side and held up his mug, "Cheers, Luffy. Cheers." The younger laughed, taking up his own glass and clinking it with his brother's before they both guzzled down their drinks.

Nami, however, was frozen with a heavy pink blush. She touched a finger to her lips, a strange tingling feeling in them. Butterflies danced in her stomach and she almost felt light-headed. But the overall feeling was nice. Slowly, the smile returned to her face and she regained the younger farmer's attention by calling his name. When he turned to her, she leaned over in turn and pecked his lips. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her, charcoal eyes glittering. "You're welcome."

The party continued for days on end without stop. Eventually it did come to an end, though, when everyone seemed to be absolutely dead from partying. Everyone returned to their homes to rest, the heroes to their respective clinic rooms due to the doctor's orders. Queen Nojiko and Prince Kenji went to stay with King Niwa while the orange-haired princess chose to visit her personal ebony-haired hero.

The straw hat clad boy sat against the head of the bed, blanket pulled up to his waist and yawning from exhaustion, yet very much awake. The artist sat on the edge of his clinic bed, side turned to him and watching her feet scuff against the wooden floor as she swung her legs back and forth. Silence hung around them like a thick fog, though not entirely uncomfortable. Still, they seemed to fidget slightly where they sat, feeling oddly awkward.

Outside the clinic, the sun had set, sending the skies in a whirl of reds and violets until the determined navy set as the backdrop. Yellow and white specks popped out of the dark wallpaper, blinking and winking and twinkling at their observers. The full moon sat high in the sky, layering the earth in its ethereal silver glow and watching all below with a slow smile. Those of insomniac nature sat by their windows and gazed up toward the heavens, wishing upon motionless stars and lolling their uneasy minds to a state of tranquility.

Inside the clinic, in one room, however, no one looked out the small window to admire the glittering nighttime sky. Instead, they sat in a lapse of silence and virtual stillness. That is, until one of them finally spoke up.

"Luffy?" Nami asked slowly, quietly. He looked at her, but she never turned to see if he was paying attention.

"Hm?"

"I was just thinking... and though it's probably not a very good idea," she was berating herself and he could tell that she was blushing slightly, but she carried on, "Would you come stay at the castle?"

He grinned, answering simply, "Can't."

She looked at him, disappointment flashing across her face, "Why not?" She couldn't understand while he was still smiling.

"Ace needs me at the farm."

"Oh. That would make sense."

"But!" She looked curiously at him and he continued grinning. "That doesn't mean we can't see each other. We can visit each other!"

His logic was simple, but Nami couldn't help but smile at it. He was right, after all, and it wasn't as if she minded visiting the farm, even if it was just to see him. So she nodded in agreement, smiling back at him as his grin widened.

"Well, it's late. I should let you rest and recover," the princess mused aloud, standing up from the bed. He didn't argue with her, slipping down to lay upon the mattress. She muttered a goodnight and flipped off the light switch as she reached the door. There, however, she paused and turned back into the room. "Luffy?" she whispered, though in the dark room it sounded so loud, "Can I sleep with you?" To herself, she sounded like a scared child asking to sleep with their parents for the night.

He didn't even seem to give it a second thought, though, holding open the covers for her. She wasted no time in removing her shoes and slipping under the blanket. Warmth enveloped her body and soul as she laid on her side, back to the other. She felt nothing more than a press on her waist as they got comfortable; his arm. Even so, she felt so secure and safe next to him and she sighed happily.

"You could come live in the farm with us," he suggested suddenly. She laughed.

"No way! It's too dirty for me."

Monkey D Luffy made a full recovery a couple days later, looking as healthy as he ever had. Both he and his brother were ordered by the doctor to lay off the heavy working before they were released to return to their cozy hut atop the small hill just outside the village. As expected, they didn't listen to the medical professional and the farming was immediately picked back up. But even so, they remained as healthy and physically well as ever.

And as silently promised, Princess Nami visited the young straw hat clad farmer daily. She kept him company as he worked, growing a stronger bond than anyone had with him. Forever they would still be infatuated with each other, but before love came a true friendship; something they were well on their way to truly having.

**-The End-**

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Sixteen-**

**Nuit Fleur, **thanks for your review! Luffy deserved to kick Arlong's ass. XD And so he did. Hope you enjoyed!

**T.O.B., **thanks for your review! I'm not sure... Zoro not being lost would just be too odd. We'll see. XDD

**catho, **thanks for your review! It was, it was. You're most welcome.

**Alastair, **thanks for your review! Dude, she wasn't even thinking of the final kick! When she got your review, she referred back to her manga and was pleasantly surprised herself. She did try to make everything resemble the fight as best as possible in such an AU story. So yay! And the story will always be here to be reread! XD

**lunalove101, **thanks for your review! Don't worry! It'll always be here to be reread! XD And s'okay. She's rather lazy herself.

**kabata4life, **thanks for your review! Wow! Kiari-san knows what it's like to be internet deprived, but having to use an internet cafe in a different country?! That must be brutal! You poor thing.

**NefertariNami, **thanks for your review! It is kind of sad, isn't it? The story is completed.

**kage karasu, **thanks for your review! Thank you, thank you.

**Jadeile, **thanks for your review! Why thank you very much. She's glad you like. Arlong is under used, isn't he? But so is Eneru. He is Kiari-san's favorite villain. :D She would love to put Zoro in the story, but it's way too late. By the time you reviewed, the last chapter was already completed. Sorry!


	19. Epilogue

**Title-** Patience  
**Author-** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating-** T  
**Pairings-** LuffyxNami, NojikoxOC (may be more later on)  
**Summary-** 'Balls weren't really what everyone said them to be. At least, to this young girl they weren't.' A story about a royal family, a farmer boy, a series of balls/dances, and everything in between. AU, LuNa

No one said yes or no to the idea, so Kiari-san decided to go with it. She had an idea for part of it anyways, but not much. So sorry if it's short.

**Disclaimer-** No own. No own.

**Patience**

**-Epilogue-**

Monkey D Luffy raced through the village, following a sprinting green-haired prince. He had urged him that it was important that he come to the castle, saying that Nami wanted him immediately. That easily convinced him to rush.

The two of them reached the large building quickly enough, entering without regard toward the man who's job it was to open the doors. The child led the other toward a specific room where the orange-haired princess was standing just outside the doorway, waiting for them. "Luffy!" she cried when she noticed them, hurrying over to the scarred farmer.

"I'm here. What happened?" he asked, looking about him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she replied, taking his hand in hers and intertwining their fingers, enclosing the rest of his hand with her other and bringing them up to her chin. She was smiling. "The baby is finally coming. Nojiko is giving birth!"

Since the defeat of Arlong, around eight months had passed. The blue-haired queen's stomach grew with the growth of her child within and the whole castle was rather excited for the soon-to-be heir or heiress. Early that morning her "water" broke and the doctor was rushed to the castle as soon after she was starting to go into labor. Niwa and Nami's excitement just heightened at the news. Nojiko was in her sixth hour of labor when the princess decided she wanted the farmer with her and sent the prince off to fetch him.

"Come on!" Nami chimed, dragging the other into the room by his hand. They stood at one side of the bed the queen was laying on, the king standing by the other, saying encouraging words into her ear and gripping her hand as she huffed and puffed. The doctor was at the end of the bed at her feet, giving somewhat encouraging words of his own. A nurse was rushing about the room, seemingly getting things prepared.

A lot had happened within those eight months.

The artist frequently visited Luffy and vise versa throughout that time. They grew a stronger bond and got to better know and trust each other. Their friendship was probably one of the strongest in the country and true. It was only about two months ago did their actual romantic relationship begin, though it'd been growing ever since the beginning.

_Nami sighed from exhaustion, sitting against the trunk of an orange tree and wiping her brow. Luffy was still running about the farm in the smoldering heat, finishing his countless chores that the other had tried to help him with. It was a kind offer from her, but not exactly something she could do, especially in such heat. She ended up actually making things slightly more difficult, but he didn't seem to mind in the least._

_The princess wiped her grimy hands on her summer dress, not caring as the dirt merely smeared and stained the thin white material. Her shoes were missing and her hair was pulled back in two messy ponytails at either ear. She felt as though she was covered in mud, though only her hands and feet, and now dress, were dirty._

"_Luffy," she whined exasperatedly, fanning herself with her hand. It didn't really help her cool down, though. "Can we go in now?"_

"_Nope," he answered simply, grinning. He walked over to the woman, basking her in his shadow, much to her pleasure. "Here," he handed her a round orange fruit with a broadening grin as she took the offered item with a returning smile._

"_Thank you."_

_The scarred farmer returned to his chores as the artist watched him go, smiling lightly to herself. As she peeled the thick skin off the citrus fruit, she let her thoughts wander off on their own little tangents. Most involved the farmer with the straw hat and the cute little scar under his eye. She reminisced on how her skin would tingle delightfully every time he touched her and how her heart seemed to give an extra leap every time he was near or just in sight and how she could remember all the little things he did, like pucker his lips when he thought deeply about something or pick his nose when he wasn't interested in something._

_Was that what love was like? When you liked a person enough that their good and bad aspects blurred and they all seemed to make them even more lovable? And even if they didn't blur, you wouldn't change any of their bad aspects anyways because it made them them? She wondered if that was it. If so, then she could honestly say that she was actually in love with one Monkey D Luffy. But one thing was bugging her. Did he still feel the same way towards her after all the time between his confession and her true realization? She wasn't sure._

_Hours later found Nami sitting on the barn roof with the straw hat clad boy, watching as the sun was just beginning to set into the horizon. The sky was set in an array of rainbow colors as the giant star slowly sunk into the earth. The reds and oranges and blues dominated the evening sky like watercolor paints seeping into each other and to every corner of a sheet of paper. It made a beautiful sight._

"_Hey, Luffy," the orange-haired princess started slowly, quietly, "I think I've finally figured everything out..."_

"_Huh?" he tore his eyes away from the changing sky to look at her, head tilted slightly in confusion._

"_First, you said something to me a long time ago and I wanted to know..." she hesitated to blush, not looking at him, "If you still... Well... love me..."_

"_Yep." She whipped her head back around to look at him, finding him staring out at the painted canvas before them. She was surprised at how quickly he answered. He didn't even seem to have given it any real thought._

"_A-are you sure?" she asked, not knowing what to think. After so long...?_

"_Yep," he replied yet again, grinning toothily at her; "Never stopped."_

"_Oh." Her face burned a flushing red, making her look like a ripe tomato. Her speech was hesitant, but her voice managed to work, "Well... I think... I think I can finally return it." He cocked his head to one side, obviously confused. She couldn't help but smile, "I think I really love you, Luffy."_

_A small blush danced upon his cheeks, but he smiled broadly none-the-less._

_The two leaned towards each other, their lips touching, then meshing. They seemed molded for each other as they shared their first actual passion-filled, romantic kiss, seated on the roof of a barn to the backdrop of a beautiful sunset._

Their relationship definitely grew since then and they became even closer than before. Two months later they officially became engaged, the pure silver bands around their left hand ring finger as proof.

"I can see the crown of its head. Push!" the doctor said. Nojiko's family gave encouraging words as she did as instructed. What was actually less than a full minute felt like an hour, but the baby was born. "It's a girl!"

Niwa brushed away a couple blue strands of hair matted to her forehead with perspiration, kissing her temple. He was so proud of her. She'd just given birth to the most beautiful baby girl he'd ever seen in his life. She was wrapped in a soft blanket, cleaned and officially dubbed healthy. Her emerald eyes were closed and her hair was but a thin layer of teal fuzz atop her head. In the eyes of her family, she was beautiful.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" the doctor asked, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Not quite," Nojiko replied slowly, looking up at her husband. He smiled rather sheepishly toward the old man.

"Coming up with a suitable name was a lot harder than expected," he admitted.

"Why don't you just name her Bellemel then?"

Luffy blinked as everyone in the room turned to stare at him. He stared back, not understanding what was seemingly surprising about his suggestion. Silence seemed to reign the room for some long seconds, only blinks and looks exchanged between them. Eventually the silence was disrupted as Nami grinned broadly, hugging the scarred farmer around the waist, "I can't believe you remembered, Luffy!"

He returned her smile tenfold, hugging back.

"That's actually not a bad idea," the king smirked, looking to the wrapped newborn.

"Bellemel could be too much though," the queen admitted slowly, smiling sadly. She received a peck to the cheek.

"Then why not just Belle. I think it rather suits her."

"It does."

"Welcome to the world, Belle Kororo," the doctor hummed around his own grin.

**II**

"Princess Nami, you've received a parcel," a messenger spoke up as he entered the lounge where both the princess and her fiancé sat curled upon a velvet couch. Luffy seemed rather bored and fidgety, but content enough to just let the other rest in his lap and silently read her book. They both turned their attention to the newcomer as he entered the room, waving the parcel in his hand.

"Oh! Bring it over here, please," she instructed, taking the thin letter from the man as he handed it to her, "Thank you."

As he left, she sat up straight in the farmer's lap and settled her open book on the armrest of the couch before taking a better look at the parcel. She began opening the thing a second later, seeming rather excited about what it held inside. It was a very fancy cream-colored card, decorated with intricate lace and tiny, exquisite diamonds. On the front was a pair of golden colored church bells and the words "You're Invited..." engraved with real, paper thin gold lining. The card opened upward and on the inside were more words written in the same, thin golden script.

Luffy gazed curious at the invitation as the woman in his lap read over the words. He couldn't read well. After all, what use was reading for one expected to live and work on the farm all his life? "What's it say?" he asked after a minute, curiosity twinkling in his eyes.

"I've... We've been invited to attend Vivi and Kohza's wedding in Alabasta in a month," Nami smiled, closing the card. He returned with a grin.

"That sounds fun."

"It should be. I haven't seen Vivi-chan in a long time," she mused aloud, setting away the invitation. She picked up her book again and settled back against the farmer, getting comfortable again, "We'll leave in a week."

**-The End-**

Possible sequel. Still thinking about it. Who knows, maybe you guys can convince her... XD

**--Review Replies--**

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

**T.O.B.,** thanks for your review! Who knows, who knows. It's because Chopper's a reindeer. It's weird to mention a talking reindeer in an actual real world like story. XD

**dbzgtfan2004,** thanks for your review! Indeed, LuNa 4eva! XD

**Alastair,** thanks for your review! She did, she did. Yeah, Kiari-san knows that. She doesn't like to see really rushed relationships anyways. They just don't seem real. Y'know? C:

**beamz,** thanks for your review! Heehee, awesome. :D

**Nuit Fleur,** thanks for your review! Yay! XD

**NefetariNami, **thanks for your review! Who knows, who knows. She's still thinking... XD


End file.
